JayClan's Story
by looks at name tag
Summary: Seasons ago, there were four Clans: Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River. Now there is only one left: JayClan. Life is good for the warriors of JayClan until a prophecy talks about four who will destroy JayClan. Is this the end for the Clans?
1. Chapter 1

JayClan's Story

**Author's Note: After many messages from fans of Jaystar's Story, I have decided to create the sequel to answer the question: what happened to JayClan after the epilogue of the original story? Did they survive for many seasons? Or would this new Clan end like the original four? I wrote a lot of plans for this story and hopefully it will be as successful as the first. Note, if you did not read Jaystar's Story you will be fine reading only this one. Other than some characters' names and events, this story has not much to do with the first. **

**Below is the list of characters who will be a part of a JayClan:  
**

**JayClan**

Leader Woodstar: brown tabby tom with orange eyes; descendant of Jaystar

Deputy Voleheart: light brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Medicine Cat Talonclaw: reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes

Warriors Sunfoot: golden tabby tom with thick neck fur

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Reedtail: black tom with blue eyes

Orangepelt: dark ginger she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye

Maroonfeather: dark ginger tom with unusual violet eyes

Apprentices Darkpaw: black tom with smoldering black eyes

Lakepaw: blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens Gingereye: pale ginger tabby, mother of Woodstar's kits: Airkit (brown tom) Waterkit (gray she-kit) Cloudkit (gray-and-white she-kit)

Elders Songbird: golden brown she-cat with gray eyes, last survivor of the original JayClan


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

**"Thank you, Darkpaw," **Talonclaw meowed, nodding to the small pile of burdock root that the young black apprentice had collected for him. **"It would have taken me much longer to collect the herbs if you had not been around to assist me. Compassion is one of the key characteristics that will shape you to be a fine warrior. Some would say it is even more essential than fighting." **

**"Whatever, Talonclaw," **Darkpaw growled, his throat sore from a recent battle with greencough. **"I normally wouldn't be helping you, no offense, but Voleheart didn't want me to do any warrior training. 'How am I supposed to make you a warrior if you get sick again?'" **Talonclaw purred in amusement at Darkpaw's imitation of his mentor, Voleheart. **"My father agrees with him."**

Darkpaw's father was Woodstar, leader of JayClan. His mother was Songbird, former Clan deputy and JayClan's only elder, who was a descendant of ThunderClan's last leader, Jaystar. Legend has it that Jaystar had tried her best to preserve the original four Clans after finding out about the prophecy that foretold their destruction, but she had been unable to stop the ending of the Clans. However, with her help, several cats survived and together they were the founders of JayClan. Talonclaw's own ancestor, Lionstar, had been JayClan's first leader and had spoken with his descendant numerous times. Talonclaw loved being a medicine cat and walking with his ancient kin. He just couldn't imagine life not knowing StarClan.

StarClan was the only other Clan aside from JayClan, but in the past they had been one of the five Clans that roamed seasons ago. StarClan consisted of the warriors' ancestors- from the start of the Clans to their fall- and it was through them that Talonclaw learned the way of life that a medicine cat was bound to faller. His mentor, Juniperear, had guided him in the path of herbs and healing, but every medicine cat's acceptance into StarClan was different. StarClan was a lesson Talonclaw had to learn on his own.

**"As I should," **Talonclaw and Darkpaw both jumped as Woodstar sprang down from Hightree and padded over to them, his brown fur shining in the moonlight. His orange eyes were bright with happiness and Talonclaw knew why. His suspicions were confirmed when Talonclaw's gaze shifted to the small bundle of thorns that was the nursery. Gingereye, Woodstar's mate, had given birth to his fourth litter of kits only days earlier and Talonclaw knew had anxious Woodstar was about this new litter.

Woodstar and Gingereye's first two litters had died before their eyes were even open and it wasn't until their third litter did they have a surviving son. Talonclaw glanced at Darkpaw and wondered what made the small black apprentice survive when several of his kin had lost their lives? Did StarClan have a big destiny for the tiny cat? If they did, Talonclaw wondered what it was.

**"Woodstar, if I don't continue training soon then Lakepaw will probably be a warrior before me! Airkit, Waterkit, and Cloudkit too!" **Lakepaw was the only other apprentice in the Clan other than Darkpaw and the two of them were always enjoying friendly competitions. That was actually how Darkpaw had gotten sick. Lakepaw had challenged him to see who could stay out in a blizzard the longest. With her thick fur, Lakepaw had won easily, but she had instantly regretted it when Darkpaw was diagnosed with greencough. Since then, Lakepaw has been attempting to cheer Darkpaw up, feeling guilty for causing him to get sick.

**"Well, we can't have that can we?" **Woodstar's orange eyes glimmered as he looked at his oldest kit, **"Go to the apprentices' den and get some shut eye. I'll talk to Voleheart about allowing you to continue with your training tomorrow before he takes the dawn patrol out. Maybe if you're up early, he will take you with him. That is, if its alright with you, Talonclaw?"**

**"You're all cleared, Darkpaw," **Talonclaw meowed, flicking the black apprentice over the ear. Darkpaw jumped up and began bouncing around like a kit before dipping his head to Woodstar and Talonclaw, practically sprinting towards the apprentices' den. No doubt he wanted to share his good news with Lakepaw who probably was lonely sleeping in the apprentices' den all alone. **"So Woodstar, how is Ginger-" **Talonclaw was cut off by Orangepelt who was bounding over to them.

**"Woodstar, I just came back from visiting Gingereye and she's been coughing. She told me not to worry, but I can't help it! You see, she was with Darkpaw a lot when he was sick and I wouldn't want her to catch greencough! Nor the kits! They are too young to survive the disease!" **Woodstar and Talonclaw exchanged a fearful glance before Talonclaw took control as his role as medicine cat.

**"Its probably nothing, Orangepelt, but can you go to my den and fetch some honey for Gingereye. It probably is just a cough, but we have to be sure," **Orangepelt nodded and raced away, making Talonclaw remember that the dark ginger she-cat was Gingereye's sister. If Gingereye was sick, than Orangepelt would have a good reason to be extremely worried for her kin.

**"You don't think it could be greencough, do you Talonclaw?" **Woodstar asked quietly as the two of them bounded over to the nursery. Talonclaw glanced at his leader and saw the desperation in his orange eyes. If Gingereye lost another litter, she wouldn't be strong enough to deal with the grief. And if the kits lost their mother... they weren't old enough to drink anything, but milk at the moment. Talonclaw shook his head and Woodstar sighed. **"Thank StarClan."**

The two large cats pushed their way into the nursery when Gingereye was staring at her kits, affection in her amber eyes. When Talonclaw accidentally walked on a leaf, Gingereye looked up, her affection not softening when she saw who stood in the nursery with her. **"Woodstar, Talonclaw, what brings you two in here so late at night?"**

**"Well, love, we just got done talking with Orangepelt and she was worried you might have caught greencough from Darkpaw," **Woodstar meowed gently and Gingereye shook her head quickly. **"Talonclaw just wanted to inspect and make sure you are okay. Talonclaw?" **Woodstar looked expectantly at Talonclaw who was staring off at the distance, his eyes wide. **"Talonclaw?"**

_"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_

Talonclaw's eyes were widening by the second as he replayed the prophecy in his head multiple times. It wasn't until Orangepelt practically shoved him did Talonclaw realize where he was. **"What? What happened?" **He glanced at the cats surrounding him. Gingereye's face was soft with concern while Woodstar and Orangepelt were sharing confused glances. **"I'm sorry about that. Where were we?"**

As he treated Gingereye, Talonclaw's mind kept straying to the prophecy. What did it mean?

**A/N I know its sort of short, but my muse is pretty low at the moment. Hopefully you all like the prologue of this story no matter how long it is. Please review. I'm eager to know your opinions on my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Darkpaw opened his black eyes as the morning light streamed through the branches of the apprentices' den. Pushing himself up, Darkpaw yawned, showing rows of glimmering white teeth. Glancing around his den, Darkpaw noticed that his denmate, Lakepaw, was still curled up into a tight ball, her blue-gray fur glowing with the light of the sun. Pulling himself to his paws, Darkpaw bounded over to Lakepaw and bent down to hiss in her ear, "Rogues are attacking the Clan!"

Lakepaw's amber eyes flew open and she scrambled to her paws, her fur bristling until she noticed Darkpaw purring with amusement nearby. Allowing her fur to lie flat, Lakepaw growled, "Darkpaw, you mouse-brain! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" At this, Darkpaw began to laugh. "It's not funny!" Even as she chastised him, Lakepaw's eyes sparkled with laughter as she glared at Darkpaw.

"Lakepaw!" Both apprentices looked at the entrance where Sunfoot's head was poking through, his broad shoulders making him almost to large to enter the apprentices' den. Darkpaw nodded to Sunfoot while Lakepaw bowed her head deeply to her mentor. "Lakepaw, Voleheart is leading the dawn patrol and asked if you would be willing to accompany us."

"Can I come?" Darkpaw meowed eagerly, his black eyes wide with hope. It had been six moons since Darkpaw's battle with greencough and the black apprentice had showed no signs of getting sick again. Yet, Voleheart still made him do simple things such as gathering herbs for Talonclaw and taking care of Songbird, the only Clan elder. Darkpaw was willing to do his share, but didn't understand why Lakepaw got to do so much more than him. Darkpaw then realized that his chores would probably be much less come this evening. After tonight, there would be three new apprentices.

Airkit, Waterkit, and Cloudkit were Darkpaw's three younger siblings were at there sixth moon and in the ancient traditions of StarClan, it was time for them to take their apprentices' names. Darkpaw was proud of his kin, but more relieved that there would be more paws around to assist Talonclaw and Songbird. Soon Darkpaw would have almost no weight on his shoulders.

"I actually think Woodstar wanted to see you, Darkpaw," Sunfoot called over his shoulder as he led Lakepaw out of the den, leaving a crestfallen Darkpaw behind. Lakepaw turned her head and muttered 'bye,' but Darkpaw turned his head, not wanting his denmate's sympathy. Why was Lakepaw allowed to do so much? Did Woodstar pity her because the young cat had lost her mother? Darkpaw sighed, realizing that he would like to be pitied if something had happened to Gingereye. Maybe he was judging Lakepaw too hard.

Following Sunfoot and Lakepaw out of the den, Darkpaw spotted Woodstar talking with Reedtail. The black warrior's tail was waving urgently as he spoke to his leader, but when Sunfoot and Lakepaw padded over to them, Reedtail stalked away. Even at a distance, Darkpaw saw Lakepaw's shoulders drop as her father entered the warriors' den, not even glancing at his daughter. Woodstar muttered something to Lakepaw and Darkpaw watched as Sunfoot led Lakepaw over to Voleheart who was pacing around impatiently. _That's my mentor, _Darkpaw thought with respect as he watched Voleheart leave the camp, Sunfoot and Lakepaw sprinting after him.

Woodstar was watching them, but when he saw Darkpaw, he bounded over to stand beside his son. Darkpaw watched his father, realizing how little the two of them looked alike. Woodstar was a small brown tabby with flaming orange eyes while Darkpaw was already larger than his father and mother, his muscles strong despite his young age. Voleheart and Sunfoot had teased Woodstar constantly about him being smaller than his young son. Darkpaw gave his long, thick fur a gentle lick, another difference between father and son.

"Good morning Darkpaw," Woodstar meowed, flicking the black apprentice on the shoulder as he sat down beside him. There was a time a couple moons ago when Woodstar would have been able to flick Darkpaw on the ear. Now he had to stretch his tail to even reach Darkpaw's shoulder. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, Woodstar," Darkpaw mewed and fell silent. When Woodstar didn't immediately fill the silence, Darkpaw got confused. Did Sunfoot say Woodstar wanted to see him? Thinking maybe Woodstar had forgotten, Darkpaw asked, trying to assist his father's memory, "Sunfoot said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah yes, Darkpaw," Woodstar meowed, nodding, "As you know, today is Airkit, Waterkit, and Cloudkit's apprentice ceremonies and Gingereye says that they all are quite nervous. I was wondering if you could maybe speak with them about it? After all Orangepelt had spoken with you." Darkpaw shrugged and Woodstar added, "Darkpaw, they are your kin and I know Airkit and Cloudkit are both nervous about everything. Waterkit probably is to, but she is too proud to admit it." At this Woodstar walked away, leaving Darkpaw to decide whether or not he would obey his leader's orders.

"Darkpaw!" Darkpaw turned and watched Orangepelt bound over to him, Maroonfeather following her. Maroonfeather was the newest warrior having been an apprentice with Darkpaw before earning his warrior name. Dipping to his head to the two warriors, Darkpaw listened politely as Orangepelt offered, "You up for a little hunting?"

"I'm sorry, Orangepelt, but Woodstar asked me to talk to the kits. Apparently they are nervous about becoming apprentices," _Either that or Woodstar doesn't want me to do any training for StarClan knows why, _Darkpaw thought bitterly. At this rate, he'd become a warrior by the time his youngest kin did. It wasn't fair!

"Ah Woodstar, always putting our young cats to good uses," Maroonfeather meowed, making Darkpaw seethe with annoyance. Why did Maroonfeather say things like that? After all, he was still a young warrior. He had barely had his warrior name for half a season. "Orangepelt, how about we go out hunting?"

Orangepelt seemed surprised that Maroonfeather wanted to hunt alone with her, but she shrugged it off and mewed, "Sure. Darkpaw, I'll bring you back a squirrel, okay?" Darkpaw shrugged and- taking that for a confirmation- bounded out of camp with Maroonfeather calling over her shoulder, "Bye Darkpaw."

Darkpaw padded away and entered the nursery, his fur bristling with annoyance. Why did every cat in the Clan have a job to do except for him? Trying to stifle his growing anger at the Clan, Darkpaw glanced up and saw Gingereye looking at him, her amber eyes soft with concern, "Darkpaw, is everything alright?"

Darkpaw didn't even get out an answer before three voices shrieked, "Darkpaw!" Darkpaw felt himself get knocked to the floor while three small bodies scrambled on top of him, nipping and pawing him gently. Darkpaw felt his annoyance slide as he pushed himself away and glanced at his three kin. It was hard to stay angry around them.

"Darkpaw, we are going to become apprentices today!" A soft voice squeaked. _They don't sound nervous, _Darkpaw thought to himself, _Then against that was Waterkit. _Waterkit was the largest of the new litter, her powerful forepaws making her much taller than his littermates. Waterkit was also the smartest and the sneakiest of the new litter, her orange eyes- the same shade as Woodstar's- were always filled with mischief.

"Aren't you guys nervous?" Cloudkit squeaked quietly, her gold eyes wide with fear. Cloudkit was the smallest of the kits always being tripped over by the larger cats. She was the size of a rabbit and like the piece of prey had the same powerful hindlegs. While her sister was the brains, Cloudkit was the strongest jumper.

"Sure, but it will be worth the nerves!" That was Airkit, the only tom of the litter. Airkit had brown fur- like Woodstar- and gray eyes- like their grandmother, Songbird. Out of all the kits Woodstar had fathered and Gingereye had nursed, Airkit looked the most like his parents. Sometimes Darkpaw was jealous. Sometimes he was not.

"Airkit's right! You're looking at JayClan's future best fighter!" Waterkit squealed before leaping onto Darkpaw and wrestling him to the ground. Darkpaw had to admit she was strong, but not strong enough. "And Cloudkit, you have the most powerful legs! You'll probably be able to climb HighTree even faster than Woodstar one day!"

"I'd like to see that," Gingereye purred with amusement, flicking Waterkit on the ear. Turning to her youngest son, Gingereye asked, "What about you, Airkit? Are you going to be a fighter or a climber?" Darkpaw already knew what Airkit's answer was going to be. After all he was the fastest out of the three kits.

"Neither! I'm going to be the best hunter! Mice, rabbits, fish, I'll catch them all!" Airkit than demonstrated a crouch and pounced on Darkpaw's tail, just as he flicked it out of reach. He had to admit that Airkit already knew his crouches fairly well. Darkpaw as well as Woodstar had been showing the kits some fighting and hunting moves.

"Oh of course, my little hunter!" Gingereye purred before turning to Darkpaw, her amber eyes sparkling with affection as she glanced at all four of her kits. Darkpaw knew that his mother had lost a litter before and he knew how much she loved them. She would be devastated if anything happened to them. "What about you, Darkpaw? What are you the best at?"

"Me? I'm going to be the best sibling of the best cats in the Clan," Darkpaw purred before jumping into the pile of kits that consisted of Airkit, Waterkit, and Cloudkit.

*

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, report underneath HighTree for a Clan meeting," Darkpaw opened his eyes as he realized he had dozed off in the nursery. In one corner of the den, Gingereye had stopped licking Cloudkit and all five cats were staring at the entrance. Sharing a glance with Gingereye, Darkpaw padded out and could hear the scramble of tiny paws behind him. Darkpaw stood outside the nursery while Gingereye led her kits towards HighTree.

"Darkpaw!" Darkpaw turned and saw Lakepaw flicking her tail at him. Next to her was Sunfoot, Orangepelt, and Maroonfeather all staring up at HighTree. Reedtail, Lakepaw's father, was at the entrance of the warriors' den, hidden in the shadows. "Darkpaw, you mousebrain, come sit over here with us!" Darkpaw obeyed and sat beside his denmate while Woodstar continued the meeting.

"This is a proud day for JayClan, by naming apprentices we show that JayClan will survive and remain strong. Airkit, Waterkit, and Cloudkit, from now on until you have received your warrior names you will be known as Airpaw, Waterpaw, and Cloudpaw." Woodstar than swept his gaze around the Clan and meowed, "Reedtail, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Airpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength to Airpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of JayClan."

Reedtail stalked forward and touched noses with Airpaw, his expression giving away nothing. The two cats- mentor and apprentice- than sat on the corner of the circle, watching the rest of the ceremony, "Orangepelt, you are ready for your first apprentice, you will be Waterpaw's mentor. I trust you to pass all your wisdom onto Waterpaw and train her to be a valuable warrior of JayClan."

Again the new mentor and apprentice touched noses and sat closer to Reedtail and Airpaw. "Maroonfeather, you are young, yet you have proven yourself many times to be a strong warrior. You will be Cloudpaw's mentor. You were once my apprentice, so I trust you to teach Cloudpaw everything I taught you and everything you have learned."

"Reedtail! Airpaw! Orangepelt! Waterpaw! Maroonfeather! Cloudpaw!" Darkpaw joined in with his Clanmates cheers, proud of his kin. JayClan was growing strong and would continue to do so for many seasons!

_"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_

"What are you talking about Lakepaw?" Darkpaw meowed, glancing at his denmate who was staring up at the three new apprentices, excitement in her amber eyes. Although Darkpaw thought he saw a flash of jealously as Lakepaw glanced at Airpaw. Was she jealous that the brown tabby was her father's new apprentice?

"What are _you_ talking about Darkpaw? I didn't say anything!" Lakepaw mewed, giving Darkpaw an odd look as though he was losing his mind. Sunfoot too had glanced at him, concern in his blue eyes.

Was he hearing things? Darkpaw didn't know, but the words kept repeating in his mind as though they were of some importance.

**A/N I thought this was a fairly decent chapter, but let me here your opinions. Please please review. Thank you =]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

"Airpaw! Airpaw!" Airpaw opened his dark gray eyes as some cat continued to hiss his name. Glancing at the entrance, Airpaw spotted Reedtail staring at him from the entrance of the apprentices' den. _The apprentices' den_, Airpaw thought to himself, excitedly, _Finally he was an apprentice. _"Airpaw, come on! Voleheart is leading the dawn patrol and asked that I bring you to show you the territory."

"Of course, Reedtail," Airpaw meowed, scrambling to his paws as he followed his mentor out of the den. Outside Airpaw stared at the beauty of JayClan's camp. The sun had just peeked over the horizon staining the island red. Airpaw's own fur glowed amber instead of his usual dark brown pelt. _My first dawn patrol, _Airpaw thought excitedly as he padded over to Voleheart and Darkpaw.

"Reedtail, Airpaw," Voleheart growled, dipping his head to the warrior and apprentice. Beside him, Darkpaw was staring at them with cool eyes, not even blinking as his gaze passed over his younger brother. Darkpaw always tried to intimidate Voleheart's personality when the two were together. Airpaw glanced at Reedtail and wondered if he should start copying his mentor's aggressive nature. "Airpaw, I trust your first evening in the apprentices' den was enjoyable?"

"It was. Thank you, Voleheart," Airpaw dipped his head politely to Voleheart. JayClan's deputy nodded and with a glance at Reedtail, the two warriors took off, Darkpaw pelting behind them. Shocked at how fast the three cats moved, Airpaw ran hard beside them, finally catching up with Darkpaw. "Are they always this fast?" Airpaw panted.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it after a couple times out with everyone," Darkpaw hissed, his own breath coming out in short gasps. Airpaw nodded and was about to put on a burst of speed when all three cats stopped suddenly. Airpaw had to dig his claws into the ground to keep from sliding away from his Clanmates. Darkpaw rested a tail on Airpaw's shoulder and asked, "You okay?"

"Not use to going so fast and stopping so quickly," Airpaw panted, earning a chuckle from Darkpaw than was cut short as Voleheart glared at him. Airpaw glanced at Voleheart and wondered why Darkpaw's mentor was so hard on his apprentice. Darkpaw was a great cat; strong, fast, all the key parts of being a warrior. Maybe Voleheart was judging Darkpaw too hard... after all he was Woodstar's son. Everyone probably expected him to become one of the best warriors in the Clan. Airpaw felt the same pressure on his shoulders.

"This is the treebridge, Airpaw," Voleheart hissed, flicking his tail towards the fallen tree and Airpaw's eyes widened. All kits had heard stories about the treebridge which served as the entrance to JayClan's camp. Even thought it was a part of the camp, it was a strict rule that no kits went near it, in fear of falling into the lake. "Darkpaw, will show you how to climb up it."

"Darkpaw?" At Voleheart's words, Reedtail's eyes had widened and he looked quite surprised. "Voleheart, are you sure about that? After all, Darkpaw is an apprentice just like Airpaw. Maybe it would be better if one of us showed Airpaw how to do it. After all, Voleheart, _we _are the mentors and we should be training them."

"Very well, Reedtail, since you don't think Darkpaw can do it-"

"I can do it!" Darkpaw growled and before any cat could stop him, he jumped onto the tree, steadying himself with his tail. Darkpaw took a couple paces forward before turning to face the other cats, "See I _can _do it! Airpaw, really its not too-" Darkpaw had taken another pace forward and ended up sliding off the tree, splashing into the water below.

"Darkpaw!" Airpaw called and Reedtail sprang from beside him, diving head first into the lake. Airpaw glanced at Voleheart and saw that his gold eyes were wide as neither Reedtail nor Darkpaw emerged. "Reedtail! Darkpaw!" Airpaw shrieked and suddenly Reedtail's head broke through, his jaws clamped around Darkpaw's scruff. Voleheart scrambled forward to help him and grabbed Reedtail by his scruff, heaving both warrior and apprentice onto dry land. Airpaw bounded forward to stand over Darkpaw's limp body and whispered, "Darkpaw?"

"Wake up you," Voleheart growled, poking his apprentice in the stomach. Airpaw turned to glare at how rude Voleheart was being until he noticed that his gold eyes were wide with terror. Was he really scared that something bad had happened to Darkpaw? His fear had Airpaw's stomach doing flips and the brown apprentice hovered over her brother. Suddenly Darkpaw's sides heaved and he coughed up a good pound of water, his black eyes soft with exhaustion and fear as he glanced up at the other cats. Airpaw gave his brother a gentle lick on the ear and Voleheart hissed, "You okay, Darkpaw?" Darkpaw nodded. "Can you head back to camp?" Again Darkpaw nodded. "Then go and see Talonclaw. Tell him to make sure you aren't going to get sick."

"Voleheart, I think one of us should go with-"

"No its okay," Darkpaw growled weakly, standing on shaking paws. "I can see myself home." And with that Darkpaw stumbled forward and out of sight. Airpaw was tempted to follow him and then realized that if Voleheart thought he could get home alone he must be okay. Voleheart's calmness had Airpaw taking smaller breaths and soon all worry disappeared from the young cat's mind.

There was silence for a couple moments before Voleheart growled, "Shall we continue on with the tour?" Reedtail nodded and Voleheart jumped onto the tree without a look backwards. Reedtail flicked his tail, showing that Airpaw should go next. Airpaw jumped and found that the tree wasn't as high as it looked. Sinking his claws into the bark, Airpaw slowly walked across, aware that Reedtail was behind him the whole time in case he ended up slipping. No one wanted a repeat of Darkpaw.

Once the group of cats jumped off the tree together, Reedtail took the lead where Voleheart brought up the rear, his ears flickering in every direction, guarding his Clan. After a couple paces, Reedtail brought Airpaw to a halt and growled, "Seasons upon seasons ago this was RiverClan's territory. Now- for us- it is probably one of the best places to hunt. It's also good because it is so close to our camp which means we don't have to carry our prey back long distances."

"Towards that way is ShadowClan territory and then past that is ThunderClan's," Voleheart chimed in, flicking his tail to the west. "ThunderClan's territory is a good distance away, but they have some of the best trees for climbing. Its a whole lot more useful than ShadowClan's territory. ShadowClan territory is filled with rogues that some believe are descendants from the original ShadowClan."

"If those rogues might be descended from ShadowClan then why aren't they a part of JayClan?" Airpaw asked curiously. After all, Airpaw was a descendant from some ShadowClan warriors as was almost everyone in JayClan. Woodstar's grandfather had been the last ShadowClan warrior before JayClan was created, but that was seasons ago. Brokenheart's paw steps had disappeared from the earth.

"Because when ShadowClan as well as the other Clans were destroyed some cats thought it was for the best. They decided that since they no longer had to live by the warrior code, they could do whatever they pleased," Reedtail explained, "It came as a pretty nasty shock for them when they realized that JayClan was around. Woodstar had attempted to offer the rogues places in the Clan, but they- like their ancestors- do not want anything to do with the warrior code."

"What about WindClan's territory?" Airpaw questioned, glancing towards the east where the rolling hills were. WindClan was the only Clan that Airpaw didn't share blood with although many of her Clanmates did. Talonclaw's ancestor had been Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior who had been Voleheart's relative as well. That made Voleheart- the aggressive deputy- and Talonclaw- the gentle medicine cat- distant kin. _How weird bloodlines are, _Airpaw thought to himself.

"WindClan?" Voleheart asked as though he had forgotten all about the other Clan. "WindClan's territory is good for hunting as well, but its so far away that it is must simpler to just hunt in RiverClan territory. However when leafbare hits, we won't say no to journeying the extra distance to get prey." Voleheart paused and then added, "The Moonpool also is in WindClan's territory, but that's only for the Clan leader and medicine cat." Airpaw's eyes widened. Every kit in the Clan had known about the Moonpool; a place of great worship that existed even in the times of the four Clans. "Woodstar and Talonclaw also usually bring a body guard so maybe when you become a warrior you will have that privilege of accompanying them. It is of great honor."

"Indeed," Reedtail growled before turning to Voleheart, "Since this _is _a patrol why don't we take Airpaw on a little tour of WindClan's territory? We can only head towards the Moonpool and back again?"

Airpaw was predicting that the aggressive tom would protest, but to his surprise, Voleheart nodded and meowed, "That's actually not a bad idea, Reedtail. I'm also curious about where our rogue brethren have gone to. Patrols haven't seen anything of them for the past quarter moon."

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" Airpaw whispered quietly, causing all eyes to snap towards him, "I mean if the rogues aren't attacking us then that's good right? That means no more fights will happen at least for the moment."

Reedtail shared a glance with Voleheart before meowing gently, "Yes, it is a good thing that no more fights are breaking out, but now we don't know what the rogues are doing. At least before we knew that they we attacking us. Now we can only guess."

"An attacking enemy is always better than a hidden enemy," Voleheart growled, "That's always been my motto. The rogues could be planning to attack us or they could be gathering reinforcements. Woodstar believes that they might be attempting to live in peace, but he has always seen the best in cats. I think we can't assume that we are out of trouble yet."

"No?" Another voice hissed and all three cats whipped around, spotting two cats slowly stalking there way towards them. One of them was a giant tom with huge black paws. There was a scar stretching from his jaw to his shoulder that proved he was no stranger to fighting. The other was a brown tabby who- while more slender than her accomplice- had hard muscles on her thin legs. The snarling Voleheart and bristling Reedtail told Airpaw that these were two of the rogues.

"Toby, Squirrel," Reedtail growled and Airpaw was amazed at hearing his mentor talk with an edge of politeness. _He must be trying to avoid a battle, _Airpaw thought to himself. "We have allowed you to hunt on your ancestors territory, but we thought we made ourselves clear that this side of the lake is _ours. _Begone! You don't belong here!"

"Ah, but if something is there for the taking why wouldn't we try to seize it? Especially since it is so poorly defended?" The tabby- Squirrel- snarled, stalking about to the warriors, Toby flanking her. Airpaw shrunk behind Reedtail, fear of the rogues alive in his gray eyes.

"You speak of poorly defended when we outnumber you?" Voleheart growled, his tail lashing furiously as Toby and Squirrel made a circle around them. "If it comes to a fight, you can be assured that we will send you back to your territory with your tail in between your legs. That is if we leave your tail intact, vermin!" Airpaw glanced at Voleheart's livid face, astonished that the rogues could stare him straight in the eye. If it had been Airpaw, he would have darted back to JayClan's camp so fast, begging for Gingereye.

"No, no, fool. I believe it is you who is outnumbered," Toby snarled, stopping behind the Clan cats, making their heads turn. "I can match you both in strength while Squirrel could easily shred your kit here!" Toby stalked up to Airpaw and swiped at him, making the new apprentice squeak in fright. "Oh look, Squirrel, it is afraid!"

"That's my son you're talking about," All heads turned to look at Gingereye who was stalking forward with Orangepelt and Waterpaw behind her. The group of she-cats stopped nearby and Gingereye continued, "Toby, Squirrel, you spoke of being evenly matched well tell me, are you evenly matched now?" Airpaw stared at his mother in shock, surprised that Gingereye could have such a commanding tone.

"You may have us beat for now, Gingereye, but we will be back and next time with more allies!" Squirrel snarled before she slunk into the shadows with Toby. As quickly as they had come, they had vanished.

"Let's go home," Voleheart growled before leading the way back to camp, the group of cats following him. Airpaw brought up the rear, glancing back at WindClan territory, disappointed that he hadn't gotten to visit the Moonpool.

"Are you waiting for the sun to set, Airpaw, let's go," Waterpaw meowed impatiently and Airpaw was about to follow when a strange voice- that was not his sister's- hissed,

_"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_

"What do you mean, Waterpaw?" Airpaw asked, knowing it wasn't his sister who said anything, but there wasn't anyone else around.

Waterpaw looked back at him, her orange eyes sparkling with confusion, "What are you talking about, Airpaw? I didn't say anything." Waterpaw paused and then added, more concern in her voice, "Are you hearing things, Airpaw?"

"No," Airpaw muttered with a shake of his head before following Waterpaw back to JayClan; back to his new responsibility as an apprentice.

**A/N Well what did you think? Fairly long for me, I must say. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Waterpaw was pinned on the ground, her attacker's hot breath fanning her face as she scrambled to get free. Her attacker placed one hind leg on her soft belly skin and she winced as she prepared for the pain that would soon come. _Play dead, _Waterpaw didn't know if it was her own conscience or if some member of StarClan was trying to speak to her, but she decided to take the advice. Waterpaw stopped moving and she could sense her attacker's satisfaction as they bent forward to give the killing bite. Waterpaw then sprung forward, her strength and speed allowing her to knock her attacker onto their back. Pinning them down, Waterpaw watched as the gray-and-white cat squirmed below her.

"Enough!" Waterpaw looked over to where Orangepelt and Maroonfeather were padding forward, both their eyes glimmering with pride. It was Maroonfeather who had spoken and he flicked his tail on Waterpaw's shoulder, meowing, "Now why don't you let my apprentice get up, hm?" Waterpaw obeyed and Maroonfeather continued, "You both displayed excellent fighting techniques today. Cloudpaw, nice beginning, you just have to stay focused and make sure that your opponent really is dead before getting ready to go for the kill." Cloudpaw looked very pleased by Maroonfeather's complement and he wasn't the easiest to please. "And Waterpaw, I'm not your mentor, but I can even tell you, you did a great job. I wouldn't want to be the cat who crosses you."

Both Waterpaw and Cloudpaw dipped their heads in thanks and Orangepelt mewed, "I agree with both of you, well done. Cloudpaw, your leap in the beginning was amazing. You must have WindClan in your blood after all or you are just blessed with powerful hindlegs." Cloudpaw gave a squeak of surprise. Clearly she wasn't expecting to be praised by another warrior. "As for you, Waterpaw that was a good battle. I thought that Cloudpaw had you beat until that last move at the end. Did you come up with that on your own?" Waterpaw shrugged, not knowing whether to tell her mentor about the voice she heard. "Secretive, eh? Just like your father."

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" All four cats jumped and turned their heads to look where Woodstar was padding towards them, Reedtail and Airpaw flanking him. Reedtail's muzzle was practically hidden since he was carrying two squirrels while Airpaw was proudly holding a mouse. Waterpaw had heard Orangepelt and Maroonfeather talking about how Reedtail was taking Airpaw out on his first hunting practice. Waterpaw glanced proudly at her brother, impressed that he caught something on his first time out. At her first lesson, all Waterpaw had gotten was a face full of mud after attempting to catch a rabbit that was stopping for a drink of water.

Orangepelt was about to protest when Cloudpaw meowed, "Did you catch that all by yourself, Airpaw?" Like Waterpaw, Cloudpaw hadn't caught anything her first time, but almost managed to fish out a minnow. Maroonfeather had been impressed even though Cloudpaw hadn't caught it. When they were alone, Orangepelt told Waterpaw a secret: Maroonfeather had never gotten a fish before. Waterpaw had thought that to be amusing and spent no time at all, informing her kin. Darkpaw had rolled his eyes, saying he had no time for kit gossip while Cloudpaw had instantly gotten fired up and defended her mentor. Only Airpaw seemed interested to listen to Waterpaw.

Reedtail dropped his two squirrels and answered before Airpaw could even say anything, "Yes he did. Your brother also managed to sniff out this squirrel, but I got to him first." Reedtail nudged Airpaw playfully and Waterpaw was surprised to see a glimmer of amusement in the dark warrior's eyes. Was he truly enjoying having Airpaw as an apprentice? Was Airpaw a replacement for Lakepaw who Reedtail had always given the cold shoulder? Waterpaw didn't know, but as she glanced at her own father, she was glad she had a healthy relationship with Woodstar.

Woodstar purred along side Reedtail and Airpaw before turning to Maroonfeather, his expression suddenly serious, "Maroonfeather, I still wish to speak to you about the rogues. Voleheart said another group of them was seen by the border of ShadowClan and RiverClan territory."

"Did he say Toby or Squirrel was among them?" Maroonfeather demanded and Waterpaw was curious about the expression in Maroonfeather's violet eyes. Why did he care so much whether Toby or Squirrel had been part of the group? Waterpaw had met the two rogues on her first day out as an apprentice and was in no hurry to repeat the experience. There would have been a fight if Gingereye hadn't been there.

"Toby was, but Squirrel wasn't," Woodstar answered and with a glance at the other cats surrounding them added, "Why don't we speak about this in my den? Reedtail, why don't you and Airpaw continue training with Orangepelt and Waterpaw? Maroonfeather and Cloudpaw can carry your prey back to camp." At the way Woodstar spoke, Waterpaw could tell that Reedtail didn't have a choice.

Reedtail dipped his head and Woodstar gave Airpaw and Waterpaw a gentle flick on the ear before the three cats padded away. Reedtail ten turned around to face Orangepelt, Airpaw, and Waterpaw and growled, "Okay what we you doing before? Airpaw can just jump in. I took him fighting once so he knows the basics."

"Well," Orangepelt began, but Waterpaw cut across her, "Cloudpaw and I were play-fighting. She was really good, but I ended up winning. I doubt Airpaw would even stand a chance against me."

"Oh really?" Airpaw meowed, his face doubting. Waterpaw was about to shoot back a response when Airpaw jumped forward and tackled her to the ground. Waterpaw tried to back up, but Airpaw was right on top of her, his small, fast body making him a formidable opponent. It would have been easier if she had been smaller, but she just tripped over her giant paws and was soon pinned down by Airpaw.

"Nip her, Airpaw," Reedtail growled and Airpaw obeyed, gently nipping his sister on the shoulder while Orangepelt nudged her Clanmate in false anger, hissing, "No helping, Reedtail. That's cheating."

While Airpaw had glanced over to Reedtail to wonder why his mentor was being chastised, Waterpaw kicked her hindlegs hard into her brother's stomach, making him squeak in surprise. Leaping forward, Waterpaw pinned Airpaw down, placing one paw softly on his throat and a hindleg on his stomach just as Cloudpaw had done to her.

"See I told you, you wouldn't stand a chance against me," Waterpaw purred as Orangepelt flicked her on the shoulder to get off Airpaw. Her brother scrambled to his paws and growled, "You know I really won, Waterpaw. If I hadn't been distracted I would have-"

"A good warrior never blames others for their mistakes, right Orangepelt?" Waterpaw purred, glancing at her mentor who nodded. Reedpelt too nodded and meowed, "Waterpaw's right, Airpaw. In battle if one of your clanmates is being attacked you can't look at them if you are fighting someone else. You have to pay strict attention to the battle."

"I don't know about _that_ Reedtail," Orangepelt disagreed while Waterpaw and Airpaw glanced at the two warriors. "If one of their clanmates is being attacked, I would hope that they would try to help them. I hope you would do that for one of your clanmates."

"Orangepelt, I disagree-" While the two warriors were talking, Waterpaw and Airpaw crept away, losing interest in their mentors discussion. As they walked, Waterpaw kept leaping around while Airpaw walked quietly, growling playfully, "What are you a kit, little sister?"

Waterpaw rolled her eyes at Airpaw and was about to shoot a reply back at him when she realized something. The scents around them were changing. To something she knew yet didn't. "Airpaw, are we in-"

"In ThunderClan territory? Yes I think we are," Airpaw meowed, suddenly looking nervous. "Waterpaw, maybe we should go back to the others. We haven't explored this part of the lake yet. Waterpaw!" Waterpaw had sprang forward and started sprinting ahead, leaving Airpaw to do nothing, but chase after his sister.

Waterpaw wasn't even listening to Airpaw as she ran deeper and deeper into ThunderClan territory. This was the Clan of her ancestors! Waterpaw had always listened to Songbird's stories about Jaystar, Lionstar, and the other cats that made up Waterpaw's bloodline. For some reason she had always found it interesting.

As she ran, Waterpaw's paws suddenly left the ground and she was spiraling downward. In the midst of her fear, Waterpaw heard Airpaw screech, "Waterpaw!" Glancing down, Waterpaw saw that she was falling into a stone hollow. Yowling in terror, Waterpaw thought to herself, _Please StarClan! Please help me!_

Suddenly her fall stopped, as someone grabbed Waterpaw by the scruff and heaved her onto one of the stone ledges. Still gasping in terror, Waterpaw felt her savior drop her, allowing the young apprentices' paws to sink onto the cold stone. "Are you okay?" Waterpaw glanced up and saw a reddish brown tom with two gold eyes glancing down at her, worry etched onto his scarred face. He couldn't be much older than Waterpaw herself, but she noticed that he was larger than Reedtail and the other toms of the Clan. "Hello?"

"Um hi," Waterpaw squeaked, her voice sore from yowling. Standing on shaky paws, Waterpaw was relieved when the tom offered her his shoulder to lean on. Meowing quietly, Waterpaw answered, "A little shaky, but I'm okay I think." There was an awkward pause. "Um who are you?" The tom was so neatly groomed that he couldn't be a rogue and no kittypet in their right mind would head into such dangerous territory. Maybe he was a loner?

"I'm Cody," The tom meowed, "What's your name?" Waterpaw was about to answer when she noticed someone standing beside Cody, the cat's gray eyes thoughtful. Waterpaw was about to warn Cody by springing on the she-cat when she noticed something odd about the cat. The she-cat's golden brown fur was covered with stars. That meant only one thing: she was a warrior of StarClan.

The she-cat opened her jaws and hissed: _"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_

Waterpaw blinked in confusion and the she-cat was suddenly gone, leaving her alone with Cody who was still waiting for an answer. "Waterpaw," Waterpaw meowed, orange eyes still searching for the she-cat, "My name is Waterpaw."

"Well then Waterpaw-" But Cody was cut off by Airpaw who was leaping down the stone ledges, yowling, "Waterpaw! Waterpaw, get away from him! He's a rogue!" Waterpaw glanced at Cody who was snarling at Airpaw who suddenly leaped on top of the rogue, knocking him to the floor.

"Airpaw! Airpaw, stop! He saved my life!" Waterpaw tried to get in front of the two wrestling toms, noting that they were still on the ledge. "Fleabrains, if you keep on fighting, you'll going to head right over the side of the ledge!" This made the fighting stop. "Good. Now let's get out of here and then you two can fight each other later." Waterpaw glanced up, but couldn't find anything to jump on. Were they stuck?

"Follow me," Cody growled and he jumped onto a ledge, flicking his tail, silently saying that the two Clan cats should follow him. Airpaw turned to look at Waterpaw and whispered, "Can we trust him?" Waterpaw ignored her brother and sprang after Cody, leaving Airpaw to make his own choice. Hearing claws meet stone, Waterpaw knew that Airpaw had chosen to follow her and Cody.

After many jumps and almost falls, Cody led them onto safe ground. Turning to face them, Cody hissed, "This is where we go our separate ways, Clan cats. Next time we meet, maybe we'll have another fight."

Cody was about to bound away when Airpaw stepped forward, snarling, "We'll have a fight right now!" Airpaw was about to spring forward when suddenly a brown tabby cat jumped in front of Cody, snarling as she protected him. An unnatural wind whirled behind Waterpaw and suddenly Reedtail was standing in front of her and Airpaw, his body shaking as he hid them from the she-cat's view. Behind her, Waterpaw heard Orangepelt's growls.

"Reedtail," The brown she-cat hissed while Reedtail growled, "Squirrel." Suddenly Waterpaw realized she knew who the she-cat was. It was that rogue she had run into on patrol with Gingereye and Orangepelt. The one with Toby.

Squirrel glanced over at Orangepelt and snarled, "Orangepelt."

Like Reedtail, Orangepelt growled, "Squirrel."

"Now that we all know each other," Airpaw snarled, "Get out of our territory, you piece of foxdung."

"_Your _territory?" Squirrel hissed, glaring at Airpaw and Waterpaw felt her brother's paws quiver, "Last time I checked, you and you _Clan_mates hunted on RiverClan and WindClan territory. ThunderClan's prey was slowly growing and if you aren't going to use the territory, _we _will."

"Woodstar gave you ShadowClan territory. A generous offer which seems to have deluded you in thinking that you can take whatever you want from us," Reedtail growled, "Now get out. We don't want to hurt you or your kit."

"Kit?" Squirrel hissed in mock confusion, "Oh you mean Cody. He is far from a kit at seven moons of age and one day he will lead us rogues to taking over you weak _Clan_ cats. His father is Toby and unlike our earlier mistakes, we will be training this son to be strong enough to rip Woodstar's lives from him and any other leader who takes his place."

Airpaw snarled at this and Waterpaw tried to sound just as angry, but she didn't miss the look of reluctance on Cody's face as Squirrel talked about his future. Reedtail stalked forward and growled, "As much as I want to shred your pelt, I must return to my Clan and Squirrel, I will be telling Woodstar and Voleheart of this meeting. ThunderClan territory won't be as poorly guarded anymore. Let's go."

And with that Reedtail turned and stalked away, Orangepelt and Airpaw flanking him. Waterpaw took a step forward and glanced back to see Squirrel stalking away without Cody. Glancing at his fellow rogue, Cody mouthed 'bye' before disappearing after Squirrel.

"Bye," Waterpaw whispered.

"Waterpaw!"

**Author's Note: Wow another long chapter. I'm on a roll. Sorry for the delay though. I've been sick with the flu. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Cloudpaw crept forward, dragging her paws silently alongside the water. The squirrel she was staring at was slowly scurrying around, picking up nuts before deeming them unworthy for eating. It's gray fur glowed silver in the moonlight and Cloudpaw knew that she would receive high praise when she returned back to the camp with such a catch. She stalked forward, lifting her paws carefully over leaves and twigs, not wanting to miss the best of all squirrels. It suddenly looked up, nose quivering with fear, and even though she knew she was upwind, Cloudpaw sprang forward, claws stretched out, ready for the kill.

Cloudpaw's paws slammed into the ground and she snarled in frustration as she felt nothing, but rock underneath her claws. Cloudpaw glanced around, hoping to see the silver squirrel somewhere nearby, but there was nothing. No footprints, no rustling leaves, no _scent_, the squirrel might as well not even have existed. Cloudpaw scraped her claws across the rock in anger before she realized something. She was scraping her claws against _rock. _There was no rock in her territory and that was when it dawned on her. She wasn't in JayClan territory!

Now running around in confusion, Cloudpaw scrambled down the rocks before stopping as she realized she wasn't anyone near the lake. Had she grown wings when she fell a- that's when it dawned on Cloudpaw. She was _dreaming _and since she was so aware of everything around her that meant that _StarClan_ must have sent her the vision. Either that or Cloudpaw had a very vivid imagination. It could go either way.

Detached from the dream, Cloudpaw walked around, her conscience telling her where to go. The gray-and-white apprentice slid down some rocks and was about to continue on her nighttime adventure when voices made her look down. There, gathered underneath the perch where Cloudpaw watched, were about a dozen cats.

There was obviously something going on for all the cats were mewing at once and continued until a gray tom sprang onto a giant pile of fallen rocks, located directly below Cloudpaw. The tom was obviously very old although his body showed the hard signs of a warrior's life. His left ear was shredded completely while a ugly scar was just visible on his shoulder. His gray fur was dull and there seemed to be many patches of it missing from his body. As he scrambled on top of the rocks, the tom showed a bad limp on his hind leg. Cloudpaw wondered who this cat was, but her question was answered when she caught a glimpse of the tom's face. True his face was battle-scarred and his muzzle was white with age, his green eyes flamed with such control that Cloudpaw realized that the old tom was leader of this group of cats.

"Silence!" The tom thundered and every cat fell quiet, "Sandfire, come up here!" A cat- so different from this first- sprang up to stand beside his leader. The tom was much younger than his leader- Cloudpaw guessed he was probably just a couple moons older than herself- and his rippling muscles proved it. The tom had dark ginger fur that glowed like fire. When Cloudpaw caught a glimpse of the cat's face, she noticed he had the same green eyes as the leader even though they belonged to a much different cat. The cats had to be kin. "Sandfire, come and tell the Clan what you and the others have learned."

_Clan? _Cloudpaw wondered, but listened as Sandfire began to speak, "As you all know, Ravenfur, Birdheart, and myself were sent to search for ThunderClan in hope that one of Firestar's descendants might be able to help SkyClan now as they did so many seasons ago." _SkyClan?_ Cloudpaw had no idea what Sandfire was talking about although some things made sense, but how would a loner know of ThunderClan? Or Firestar? "Instead all we found twoleg dens and monsters. Poor Ravenfur lost his life because of one."

"So you sent them on a suicide mission, eh Mintstar?" A dark tom cried from the shadows and several cats took up his call. Mintstar waved his tail for silence, but the snarling continued until the dark tom spoke again, "Ravenfur died because of stories! Firestar nor ThunderClan have ever existed! They are just fable names that _you_ made up!"

"Ratpelt, you know as well as I, that they are real! I met them when they came to reunite us again as did your grandfather! Sharpstar would have been a rogue had it not been for Firestar and Sandstorm!" Mintstar snapped, green eyes flaring with anger.

"You were, but a kit when you say they came to help us!" Ratpelt snarled, "And Sharpstar told me those stories when I was a kit because that's all who will believe them! Kits! Your stories are those for kits!"

"Be quiet!" Sandfire yowled, "It doesn't matter whether the mission was important or not! What matters is those rats! They have already ended so many lives! If we don't stop them than there won't be a SkyClan anymore!"

"But we can't do fight them without more cats!" A brown she-cat wailed, "I have already lost my brother in hopes of finding ThunderClan and we failed! We are all going to be wiped out!"

"Don't think that way, Birdheart," Mintstar comforted although his green eyes continued to glare at Ratpelt, "As long as StarClan is beside us, we will not be destroyed again. Maybe our warrior ancestors have a plan for us."

At that moment a voice emerged from the shadows: "I had a dream! A dream, Mintstar!" The speaker was a silver she-cat with tiny white paws although that didn't stop her from leaping up beside Mintstar and Sandfire. "Echosong came to me and told me that to find the Clan we must head towards a lake and there we will find the Clan. The lake lies over that mountain." The she-cat nodded towards the mountain that loomed on the horizon and with a jolt, Cloudpaw realized that those were the mountains that she could see from her territory.

"Don't tell me we are trusting dreams, Mintstar," Ratpelt scoffed, but everyone ignored him all looking expectantly at Mintstar who stalked up towards the front of the rock and yowled, "My friends! StarClan has showed us a sign! We shall follow it!" Everyone cheered with relief, all except for Ratpelt who stalked into the shadows, flanked by two large warriors. "Grayleaf, you and Birdheart shall listen to Songheart and she shall give you herbs in preparation for your journey! You leave at dawn!"

"Mintstar, I must ask something," Sandfire protested before the meeting could end, "I want to go with them. I need to do it. For Ravenfur."

Mintstar nodded, "A brave request. One that I would be a fool to deny. Very well, Sandfire you will accompany them."

The cats soon left leaving Cloudpaw on her own. Confused at what to do, Cloudpaw was about to leave when a voice behind her hissed: _"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_

Cloudpaw whirled around, but before she could glimpse the speak, she felt the dream fall away.

*

"So now you agree with me?" Cloudpaw opened her eyes as she heard her littermates arguing outside the apprentice den. Cloudpaw stretched and with her dream clear in her mind, padded out to join her kin. Airpaw was glaring at Waterpaw who was scuffling her paws on the dirt, looking quite unlike herself. "What happened to 'Airpaw, you're hearing things?'"

"Well I thought you were, mousebrain," Waterpaw snapped, "But I heard something too. A she-cat from StarClan came to me and said "Four will take one and make five, making history repeat-"

"Itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan-" Airpaw continued and Cloudpaw's eyes widened. That's exactly what she heard!

"Of birds will be no more. The end is now." Cloudpaw finished and her two siblings glanced at her, their expressions shocked.

"But- how?" Waterpaw stammered.

"I heard it too. I had a dream last night and I heard that prophecy." Cloudpaw explained and Airpaw was about to open his jaws when another voice growled.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" It was Darkpaw and all three heads snapped to looked at their brother as he emerged from the warriors' den. Before any cat could explain, Darkpaw snapped, "You three must have eaten some bad prey. StarClan would never choose apprentices to be a part of a prophecy. Stop kidding yourself."

And with that Darkpaw stalked away, leaving Cloudpaw to wonder why he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, but I had no idea what to do with Cloudpaw. So I made her have a dream, but don't worry. This dream isn't random. It will come into play later.**

**Another apology for this chapter being so much shorter than the others, but I hope quality matters here, not quantity.**

**Please review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

_It's impossible. Why would StarClan choose three apprentices to hold the burden of responsibility that comes with knowing a prophecy?_

_Four apprentices._

_I'm not an apprentice. I'll be a warrior before the next half moon._

_Will you?_

_Of course. As much as Voleheart would like to keep me an apprentice forever, Woodstar is bound to see my potential soon. I'm stronger that Lakepaw and faster than my three siblings combined. I'll be a better warrior than anyone._

_Ambition leads to death, you've heard the stories of your ancestors._

Before Darkpaw could shoot a reply back towards his conscience and voice- that was not his- yowled, "Darkpaw!"

Darkpaw glanced towards the treebridge where Lakepaw was jumping off, a squirrel hanging from her jaws. Darkpaw padded over to meet his denmate halfway and- nodding to the squirrel- asked, "How's the prey running?"

"It's good, but leafbare is approaching," Lakepaw murmured, resting the squirrel on the ground before lifting her muzzle to the air. Darkpaw did the same and even he could feel the cool, gentle wind that was an omen for the upcoming leafbare season. "Sunfoot, told me that you can tell what kind of leafbare its going to be by the prey and this squirrel was desperate to collect its nuts quite early. I wonder if that means that this leafbare is going to be a bad one."

"Hopefully not, but if it is than JayClan is going to need more warriors," Darkpaw growled, "A leader, a deputy, and five warriors are hardly enough to keep the Clan fed for a whole season. We'll go hungry."

"Four warriors, Darkpaw," Lakepaw meowed, making Darkpaw glance at her in confusion, "You haven't heard? I thought everyone knew. Orangepelt is moving to the nursery. She's expecting Maroonfeather's kits." Darkpaw glanced away, his dark eyes narrowing into slits. Why hadn't anyone told him? The kits that Orangepelt would bear would be his kin. Surely he had the right to know before Lakepaw who bore no relationship to either cat. "At least it means by newleaf there will be new apprentices. Do you think we'll get one? We should be trained by then, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Darkpaw growled with a shrug, "But do you think we can trust Maroonfeather and his kits?" Darkpaw felt foolish even asking it, but since everyone else refused to see it, someone had to be on guard.

"I think we can, Darkpaw," Lakepaw meowed gently, knowing about Darkpaw's mistrust of Maroonfeather, "He was a Clan cat by the time he opened his eyes and all his kits will be born in JayClan. Remember that his kits would share Gingereye's blood. _Your _blood, Darkpaw. If you mistrust him then you mistrust yourself."

Darkpaw purred in amusement, "You've been spending too much time with Sunfoot, Lakepaw. You're beginning to sound like a warrior."

Lakepaw purred, "Do you think Sunfoot will notice? I'm dying to become a warrior."

"Same here," Darkpaw growled, eyes sweeping over Lakepaw's muscular form. Would she become a warrior before him? She did do much more since Sunfoot wasn't as restricting as Voleheart, but wouldn't Woodstar want them to be named at the same time? After all, they had been apprenticed at the same time? Then again, Maroonfeather had been apprenticed around the same time as Sunfoot and Sunfoot had become a warrior moons before Maroonfeather. Did it all depend on the mentor?

"Darkpaw? Darkpaw?" Darkpaw glanced at Lakepaw as he realized she was trying to get his attention, waving her long tail in front of his face.

"What? I'm sorry, Lakepaw. I spaced out and-," Lakepaw purred, warm eyes softening, and brushed her tail against Darkpaw's muzzle, making the dark apprentie blink in surprise.

"You were probably just off somewhere in your interesting mind," Lakepaw murmured gently and the two apprentices continued to stare at each other until Lakepaw suggested, "Why don't we go hunting? Sunfoot told me to hunt for Songbird only, but I don't think he will be angry if we bring back some extra prey. Voleheart will probably be pleased to."

Darkpaw nodded, wondering if his mentor would be pleased before hissing playfully, "Okay, I'll race you to ThunderClan's camp. Ready- set-" And without another word, Darkpaw sprinted away, leaving Lakepaw to chase after him.

"Cheater!"

*

Darkpaw crept on light paws, dark eyes narrowed as he watched the mouse scurry slowly on the forest floor. Darkpaw inched forward slowly, one paw carefully being placed in front of the other until he sprang, claws tearing through the mouse's thin fur. "Got you!" Proudly picking up his catch, Darkpaw buried it next to the rabbit he had already caught. Feeling like his- as well as Lakepaw's- catches would feed the Clan, Darkpaw began looking for his friend. "Lakepaw?!"

"Mousedung!" Lakepaw growled and Darkpaw purred, padding towards the sound of Lakepaw's disappointed snarls. "Darkpaw, I was stalking a vole. Couldn't you have kept quiet for one moment?"

"Sorry," Darkpaw hissed quietly, ducking his head in shame, "How much prey have you caught so far?"

"Another squirrel and a mouse. That vole was supposed to be mine, but maybe StarClan had a reason for me not to catch it," Lakepaw shrugged and Darkpaw stared at his friend in amazement. Lakepaw had faced a harsh kithood- losing her mother and two sisters as well as her father not talking to her- yet her faith never wavered. Lakepaw believed in StarClan so much that it made everyone else seem them too.

"Yeah, but-" Darkpaw began, but Lakepaw cut him off.

"Do you hear that?"

Darkpaw listened. "I hear nothing."

"Nor I," Lakepaw whispered, "No birds, no crickets. Its gone quiet."

Darkpaw glanced around as he realized that and with a shaky voice, he meowed, "Maybe we should go back to camp."

"Ah, but then we wouldn't get to play," A voice growled and Darkpaw and Lakepaw whirled around as four cats slowly stalked towards them. The cat in the lead- the cat who had spoken- was the rogue, Squirrel. Darkpaw had met her during a border fight with Voleheart and Reedtail. From his knowledge of the rogues, Darkpaw guessed that the black-and-white tom standing near her protectively was Toby. The other two cats- one ginger and one a smaller version of the tom- were unknown to Darkpaw. He had a feeling that neither of them were Cody- the cat that had saved Waterpaw- since none of them had tabby fur. Darkpaw was relieved. He didn't want to fight his sister's savior.

"What are you doing here? This territory belongs to JayClan," Lakepaw hissed and Darkpaw admired his friend. His own voice wasn't coming out.

"That doesn't mean we can't share it," The ginger tom growled, eyes flashing.

"Don't tease the kits, Jag," Toby hissed, his tone bored.

"We aren't kits!" Darkpaw snarled, making everyone glance at him.

"Is that a touchy subject, shorty?" The smaller black-and-white tom jeered and Darkpaw scoffed. He was larger than the rogue.

"Let's see if you can back up your words, rogue," Darkpaw snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"This cats being rude. Snake, how about we teach him a lesson?" Jag growled, taking a step closer to Darkpaw, Snake flanking him.

Lakepaw stepped in front of Darkpaw and hissed, "You're going to have to take us both on."

"Even better," Snake snarled and suddenly the forest exploded into a group of screeching cats. (yay! the first battle in the sequel!)

Darkpaw knocked Snake out of the way as the black-and-white tom sprang towards Lakepaw. As he sank his teeth into Snake's shoulder, Darkpaw felt Toby jump on his back and begin clawing at his spine. Snarling in pain, Darkpaw let go of Snake and felt the rogue sink his claws into the apprentice's soft belly skin. Howling, Darkpaw jumped away, swiping at Snake and knocking Toby off him. Dripping blood from his back and stomach, Darkpaw was about to attack Snake again when Lakepaw gave a screech of pain.

Whirling around, Darkpaw saw Lakepaw being pinned down by Jag while Squirrel raked her claws across the young cat's belly. Snarling in anger, Darkpaw sprang forward and knoked Jag away while Lakepaw managed to scramble away from Squirrel. Darkpaw clawed at Jag, but the larger cat was too strong and pinned the apprentice down. Glaring down at him, Jag bent down to give Darkpaw a death bite when a voice snarled,

"That's my son!"

Darkpaw looked up as Woodstar knocked away Jag, two warriors flanking him. Sunfoot was clawing at Toby while Gingereye was snarling at Snake, Lakepaw still slowly swiping at Squirrel.

Seeing that they were outnumbered, Toby snarled, "Retreat!" Jag and Snake sprinted away almost instantly while Toby was left to glare at the Clan ats, "This battle is far from over Woodstar."

"Get out," Woodstar growled and Toby hissed before he and Squirrel stalked into the darkness.

Sunfoot padded up next to Woodstar and growled, "Something has got to be done about them."

Darkpaw attempted to stand up, but the loss of blood made his head spin and he sunk back down to tired paws. Seeing this, Gingereye and Lakepaw padded over to him and his mother murmured, "Stay still, Darkpaw, you've lost a lot of blood. Woodstar!" Woodstar glanced over at his mate, "We need to get the apprentices to Talonclaw quickly."

"Of course," Woodstar meowed and- with a glance at Sunfoot who nodded- added, "We must get them back to health quickly for I have a warriors' ceremony to perform."

Darkpaw and Lakepaw glanced at Woodstar in amazement and at the same time protested, "We're ready!"

*

"I Woodstar, leader of JayClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have tried hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Darkpaw, Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Darkpaw meowed firmly and was echoed by Lakepaw.

Woodstar glanced at the apprentices- Darkpaw being held up by Voleheart since his wounds were still healing- and continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lakepaw, from now on you will be known as Lakesky. StarClan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Woodstar rested his head on Lakesky's head and the new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully while the Clan chanted her name.

"Lakesky! Lakesky! Lakesky!"

Woodstar allowed the cheers to continue until they stopped when he raised his tail. Glancing at Darkpaw, Woodstar began, "Darkpaw, from now on you will be known as Darkshadow. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Like Lakesky before him, Darkshadow gave his leader and father a respectful lick on his shoulder.

And like Lakesky, the Clan chanted his name:

"Darkshadow! Darkshadow! Darkshadow!"

Darkshadow could never remember being happier.

**Author's Note: Opinions? Comments? Concerns? I liked this chapter and have been dying to use the name Lakesky. What did you think of the warrior names? Please tell me by reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

"I doesn't make sense, why us?" Waterpaw opened her eyes as she heard Airpaw argue with someone. Images flashed of Airpaw's gray eyes narrowing in disagreement and his fur bristling with the heat of the argument. How well she knew her brother. Part of Waterpaw was tempted to curl back up into a ball and ignore Airpaw and whoever his opponent was, knowing that it was none of her business. However when the second cat spoke, Waterpaw knew that she had some say in the conversation.

"Maybe its because we are Woodstar's kits and Jaystar's descendants," Cloudpaw suggested and Waterpaw stood up, stretching before padding out to greet her littermates. Airpaw gave Waterpaw a nod while Cloudpaw meowed, "Good morning, Waterpaw. We were just discussing the-" Cloudpaw glanced around the camp and when it became clear no one was eavesdropping whispered, "Prophecy. Airpaw thinks its just coincidence since we aren't the Clan leader nor the medicine cat."

"I heard, you guys," Waterpaw meowed, "And I think Airpaw is right. Why us? StarClan must have poor choice in messnegers if they picked three apprentices to do their bidding." When Cloudpaw opened her jaws to protest, Waterpaw added, "I know we are Woodstar and Jaystar's kin, but we aren't the only ones. Darkshadow is Woodstar's son and he hasn't had any dreams and most of the Clan are descended from Jaystar."

"But what if he didn't come forward about it?" When met with confused looks, Cloudpaw explained, "Darkshadow. What if he didn't tell anyone because he didn't know if anyone else had heard it? I mean we aren't exactly being very open about it either. The only cats we've told have been ourselves. Maybe Darkshadow is doing the same thing except keeping it only to himself."

"What am I keeping to myself?" Waterpaw jumped as Darkshadow's voice spoke from behind her and all three apprentices spun around to face their older brother. Ever since he had become a warrior, Waterpaw and the others had been slightly nervous about approaching Darkshadow, wondering if he would still want to hang out with his apprentice kin when he had Lakesky and the other warriors now.

"Er-" Airpaw and with a glance at Waterpaw- who shook her head- and at Cloudpaw- who nodded- he began, "Darkshadow, have you had any dreams lately?" Darkshadow's amused glance made Airpaw rearrange his words, "I mean odd dreams. Visions even. Things that seem like one of StarClan's prophecies? Like in the old stories?"

Darkshadow's black eyes widened and Waterpaw thought he was going to confess to something when he growled, "Are you three completely mousebrain? Why would StarClan choose me or you to hear a prophecy? There are about a dozen other cats who would be better options than us. I'm barely a warrior and you three are still apprentices."

"So does that mean you haven't had any dreams, Darkshadow?" Waterpaw prompted, someone getting the feeling that Darkshadow wasn't being completely honest about something. Could he be having the dreams and be thinking like Airpaw that they meant nothing? That it was just a coincidence? Waterpaw shook her head. No. Everything happened for a reason. Like the day Waterpaw met Cody. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling StarClan had destined her to meet the agressive rogue.

"No it means I have," Darkshadow growled unexpectantly, making Waterpaw's eyes widen, "I just didn't tell anyone because I thought I was being completely mousebrain. Why would StarClan choose us to hear a prophecy?" When Cloudpaw opened her jaws to protest, Darkshadow continued, "Even though we are Woodstar's kin and Jaystar's descendants, it doesn't really matter. Jaystar's blood runs through so many cats. Why us?"

"Why not us?" Cloudpaw hissed, "Remember Firestar and the prophecy that led him to find the Clans? When StarClan first made the prophecy, 'Fire alone can save our Clan', do you think that any cat thought it was going to be about a kittypet? Or the prophecy that led the Clans to find this lake? It was given to _Tigerstar's_ kits! Tigerstar of all cats! And Crowfeather and Feathertail weren't from a remarkable bloodline. If they were chosen why not us? We are just as important as any cat!"

"I don't know if you are right, Cloudpaw," Waterpaw was shocked when it was Airpaw who protested against his sister, "I mean they were all warriors-"

"Not Crowfeather!" Cloudpaw interjected with a snarl and Waterpaw blinked in surprise at her usually calm sister's angry words. What was wrong with her? "And not the Three chosen! Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing were not even kitted when the prophecy was revealed to Firestar! At least we heard it ourselves!"

"It doesn't matter!" Darkshadow snarled, "It is just a coincidence!"

"You're wrong!" Cloudpaw growled before darting out of the camp, making several of her Clanmates glance at her in puzzlement.

"Cloudpaw!" Airpaw called before following his littermate.

Darkshadow exchanged and glance with Waterpaw and growled, "Come on. We need to follow them."

*

"Cloudpaw! Airpaw!" Waterpaw yowled, Darkshadow echoing from a couple paces behind her. "Where are you?" Waterpaw and Darkshadow had been searching for their kin for a good time now, already done with RiverClan and WindClan territory. They had paced around the border between WindClan and ThunderClan for a couple moments before deciding to head in. That had been a long time ago.

"Foxdung, its no use," Darkshadow snarled, his black eyes narrowing with frustration, "They could be anywhere by now. They'll probably already back at the-"

"Darkshadow? Waterpaw?" Waterpaw's head snapped towards where Airpaw was racing towards them, his eyes wide with relief, "Thank StarClan, I've found you. I've been wandering around her forever now."

"Where's Cloudpaw?" Waterpaw demanded, eyes wide with concern as she realized that her sister was no where to be found.

"Well I chased after her, but she got ahead of me," Airpaw mumbled quietly and Darkshadow rounded on him.

"Mousebrain! We're deep in ThunderClan territory! You know the rogues have been spotted here recently!" Darkshadow snarled angrily, but Waterpaw spotted a flash of worry in his eyes. He must be just as worried as Cloudpaw as everyone else was.

"I'm sorry. I-" Airpaw began, but Waterpaw cut across him, her heart rising with hope as she heard something, "Did you guys here that?"

"No--" Darkshadow began, but a twig snapped and his head whirled around towards a bush. The scent of cats was strong, but Waterpaw had no idea who it was. A rogue perhaps? "Who's there?"

Waterpaw expected no one to answer, but was shocked to see three cats step out of the bushes. A dark ginger tom was in front, flanked by a brown she-cat and a gray tom. The first tom dipped his head and meowed, "I'm sorry. We mean you no harm."

"What are you doing on our territory?" Airpaw snarled at the same moment Darkshadow growled, "You aren't welcome here!"

Waterpaw flanked her brothers, as she prepared to drive out the intruders when a voice yowled,

"No! You must not hurt them!"

It was Cloudpaw.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I had written a longer version, but my computer wiped it all out. Grrrrrrrrr Anyone I hope you like this chapter. It's the best I could write in my anger**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Cloudpaw glanced at the cats, who would be familiar to her alone. The cat bringing up the rear had a thick gray pelt and icy blue eyes and while he didn't tug at Cloudpaw's memory as much as the others, she did know who he was. The she-cat, brown fur dull from their journey- Cloudpaw knew how far they had come- and her black eyes still shined with grief- of course she would be sad. She had just lost her brother- was much more familiar. Finally the cat in the lead was a cat Cloudpaw had seen for nearly two moons now. His fur was a dark ginger and his eyes were piercing green that held wisdom despite the fact that he was only a moon or two older than Cloudpaw.

"You're Sandfire, aren't you?" Cloudpaw whispered, feeling Airpaw and Waterpaw's surprise burn even though she was no where near them. Sometimes it surprised even Cloudpaw how close she was with her littermates. Everyone, but Darkshadow. The dark tom was always like a rock to her, emotionless. "And you. You're Birdheart? Which means you must be Grayleaf?"

"Are you ThunderClan's medicine cat?" Grayleaf meowed, padding around Sandfire and Birdheart, his eyes sparking with hope. "Surely the only way you could know us is through our warrior ancestors!"

"Cloudpaw, a medicine cat? Ha!" Darkshadow growled a laugh, but Cloudpaw noticed his tense body did not relax. He obviously was still wary about the strange cats. Just because Cloudpaw knew them, didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

"I doubt she's a medicine cat, Grayleaf," Sandfire meowed skeptically and Cloudpaw blushed under her fur as the tom's gaze raked over her skin. "She is far too young and by her stance, I presume she is a warrior apprentice? Am I right?" Cloudpaw nodded, her eyes rooted to Sandfire's face. This proved that the dream had come from StarClan! "I knew it." Turning to Darkshadow, Sandfire mewed, "I am looking for the leader of ThunderClan. Or anyone who knows Firestar?"

"Firestar's dead," Airpaw whispered, looking down at his paws as all eyes turned to look at him. "He's been dead for a long time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sandfire murmured with a bow of his head, "But what about ThunderClan?"

"ThunderClan's dead too," Waterpaw meowed, "We are JayClan, the descendants of the four Clans. We are all that remains of Thunder, Shadow, Wind, and River, but we might be able to help you all the same."

"We _might_," Darkshadow growled sharply, casting a swift glare at Waterpaw, "First tell us who you are? Are you kittypets? Loners? _Rogues_?" He said the last word in a snarl.

"Their Clan cats, like ourselves," Cloudpaw meowed before Sandfire could and she could see the tom's surprised green glance on her. "You're warriors of SkyClan right?"

"Actually, I'm SkyClan's deputy," Grayleaf mewed, but everyone pretty much ignored him. Most of the interest was centered on how Cloudpaw even knew about SkyClan.

"How do you-?" Airpaw and Birdheart glanced at each other in surprise as they said the same thing.

"I've had a dream about them," Cloudpaw whispered embarrassed, "Mintstar sent them here to ask for ThunderClan's help with some problem. Their medicine cat had a dream about us and sent them here."

"You must be talking about the last gathering," Grayleaf meowed in surprise, "That was the last night we gathered as a Clan before coming to find ThunderClan and that was nearly two moons ago."

"That's about right," Cloudpaw mewed, gaining confidence, "I had the dream the day before Darkshadow earned his warrior name and he's been a warrior for two moons now."

"Don't talk to me as though I'm not here," Darkshadow snapped, "So you came here to find ThunderClan, but ThunderClan no longer exists! So why don't you just crawl back into whatever hole you came out of!"

"Sorry about, Darkshadow," Waterpaw meowed and Cloudpaw felt grateful to see her sister being kind to the SkyClan warriors, "He's always in a bad mood, but he's good fun on some days." Darkshadow gave a hiss of annoyance. "I'm Waterpaw by the way and perhaps we can help you. Woodstar is very understanding."

"Great," Birdheart exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with hope and Cloudpaw wondered if the situation was worse back home.

"You can come with me?" Cloudpaw offered, but Darkshadow snarled,

"No." Cloudpaw glanced at him, hurt in her eyes before her brother continued, "They can come with me. After all, I _am _the warrior." Darkshadow's eyes flickered with kindness for a moment before they all padded towards the camp, their visitors behind them.

Getting Darkshadow to trust them was one thing. Getting Woodstar to was a whole other issue.

*

Cloudpaw fidgeted nervously as she sat in between Darkshadow and Waterpaw, Airpaw on Darkshadow's other side. The four cats were at WindClan's former camp along side Woodstar and the visitors. Voleheart, Talonclaw, and Gingereye were also surrounding them, watching as Woodstar listened to Sandfire's story about SkyClan.

"Mintstar says that SkyClan had been attacked by rats in the past, but none like this," Sandfire was saying, "They're monstrous in size and one of them can take down two warriors. We've lost half a dozen cats due to them and one on the journey to find them." Cloudpaw glanced at Birdheart, recalling that the cat lost was her brother.

"These rats can also speak cat," Grayleaf added, "And their leader threatened us to leave or die. We have lived at the gorge for seasons and we are not leaving without a fight."

"But we can't do it alone," Birdheart murmured, "That's why Mintstar sent us to find ThunderClan. It was Firestar and Sandstorm who brought SkyClan together seasons ago and it was them who helped us defeat the rats that time. We are embarrassed to ask for ThunderClan's aid once more, but we have no where else to turn."

"But we aren't ThunderClan anymore," Darkshadow whispered to Airpaw and Cloudpaw was sad to see her brother nodding in agreement. Only Waterpaw seemed to be on Cloudpaw's side in saying that they should help SkyClan.

"Whose stories are these?" Gingereye meowed, curious, "Never in all my days as a warrior have I heard of SkyClan. If Firestar and Sandstorm did help you, why didn't they tell us when they returned?"

"Maybe SkyClan doesn't exist," Voleheart agreed, glaring at the warriors, "Maybe these are just rogues trying to gain our trust!"

"SkyClan's real I saw them!" Cloudpaw growled sharply, making all eyes snap to her.

"What do you mean you _saw _them?" Talonclaw meowed in surprise, "Are you saying you've had visions from StarClan?"

"Not visions, just one about SkyClan needing our help," Cloudpaw's eyes turned to her father, "Woodstar, we must help them."

"Are you mad, Cloudpaw? We don't know these cats," Voleheart snapped, "We have more important things to deal with then a lost Clan. Woodstar, have you forgotten about the rogues?"

"Both cats speak the truth," Woodstar meowed, his eyes pained, "The warrior code states that we must help other Clans-"

"Have you forgotten Woodstar there are no other Clans!" Voleheart snarled, "There is only JayClan!"

"SkyClan's a Clan, mousebrain!" Cloudpaw growled, but was silenced by her mother.

"Voleheart's right," Woodstar meowed sadly, "We don't have enough warriors to defend us from the rogues and to help you. I'm sorry, Sandfire. I really wish JayClan could help."

"You don't need to send warriors!" Cloudpaw mewed suddenly, an idea popping into her head, "Send me!"

"You expect Woodstar to send an apprentice on her own?" Voleheart snapped.

"She won't be alone! I'll go with her!" Cloudpaw blinked in surprise as Airpaw offered to go. She hadn't been sure of his opinion on the SkyClan cats, but she was glad he was siding with her.

"Me too!" Waterpaw meowed.

"You think we can let three apprentices go without a warrior especially-" But someone cut across Voleheart.

"I'll go." Cloudpaw blinked in surprise as Darkshadow stepped forward. "I may not have been a warrior for long, but I can take care of my kin. I'm also not as important to the Clan when compared to Reedtail or Maroonfeather. I can go."

"Woodstar you can't be honestly thinking about letting-" Again a cat cut in front of Voleheart.

"Gingereye, please go and fetch Reedtail and Maroonfeather," Gingereye dipped her head and the cats waited. When Reedtail and Maroonfeather appeared minutes later, Sandfire was asked to repeat his story. When he was complete Woodstar continued, "Reedtail, Maroonfeather, you are these cats mentors so you should get a say in whether they go or not. Gingereye, you are their mother so you also get a say. Voleheart, Talonclaw, you are good friends and good members of this Clan. I would appreciate you help." Woodstar then padded to the center of the cats, "If you wish for these cats to go please walk to the right side? If you don't to the left."

Cloudpaw watched as the cats begun to make their decisions. Gingereye surprisingly padded to the left while Maroonfeather shocked Cloudpaw by allowing her to go. Reedtail followed Maroonfeather while Talonclaw and Voleheart padded over to stand beside Gingereye. Woodstar sighed and stood beside Reedtail and Maroonfeather. Glancing at the three visitors, Woodstar allowed, "You three would be stuck with them. It's your choice."

Cloudpaw wasn't surprised when all three voted yes for the JayClan warriors to accompany them.

**Author's Note: Not much to say... the next few chapters will be about the four's adventures in SkyClan. Please review. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

"Remember your training, don't let any cat surprise you," Darkshadow rolled his eyes as Voleheart continued lecturing him about his upcoming journey. The group of cats would be leaving at dawn and every member of the Clan was busy with one task or another. Woodstar was talking with Sandfire and Grayleaf about the journey while Gingereye had been persuading the young Birdheart to rest, but the brown she-cat kept insisting to be of some use to JayClan. Darkshadow glanced as Reedtail, Maroonfeather, and Birdheart filed through the entrance of the camp, all three of them carrying prey. At least the SkyClan she-cat was making herself useful.

Talonclaw was busy preparing traveling herbs for both JayClan and SkyClan, asking Lakesky to help him with his task. Lakesky was the only warrior- besides Orangepelt- who had the patience to sort herbs and since Orangepelt was resting in the nursery, Lakesky was chosen. Darkshadow glanced towards the nursery where Orangepelt was talking with the elder, Songbird. Seeing his mate, Maroonfeather trotted over to her, pride in both cats' eyes. Annoyance flared in Darkshadow's chest. Who knew how long they were going to be gone? Orangepelt's unborn kits might already be apprentices by the time they got back. _So much for becoming a mentor, _Darkshadow growled to himself, jealously wondering if Lakesky would get an apprentice. Or would Reedtail and Maroonfeather be given the honor? After all, their apprentices were heading to SkyClan territory.

Speaking of his siblings, Darkshadow glanced at his kin who were relaxing in front of the apprentices' den. Airpaw was devouring a squirrel in rapid bites and Darkshadow remembered that he should eat something before their journey began. Waterpaw was sharing tongues with Cloudpaw, but while the gray she-cat chattered happily, Darkshadow thought her saw a flash of worry in Cloudpaw's eyes. Did she know something about SkyClan? Something about the danger the Clan was facing? Darkshadow wouldn't be surprised. After all, Cloudpaw had known about the SkyClan cats before anyone else. Maybe her dream from StarClan told her more than she was letting on.

"Darkshadow?" Darkshadow turned away from Voleheart to see Lakesky's warm gaze staring at him, his bundle of traveling herbs at her paws. "Talonclaw asked me to bring you your travel herbs."

"Thank you and thank Talonclaw for me as well," Darkshadow bent down to lick up the herbs, but stopped when he noticed Lakesky was still standing over him. Glancing up at her, Darkshadow meowed, "Yes?"

"I just- I just-" Lakesky glanced away, embarrassment, flooding into her warm eyes and Darkshadow's interest heightened. What had Lakesky so tongue tied? Usually she could talk a cat's ear off.

"What is it, Lakesky?" Darkshadow prompted, dark eyes flashing with concern, "I'm your friend. You can tell me anything."

"Do you want to know what I said to my mother right before she died? I don't remember. I don't remember if I said goodbye when I went out to play with you and Maroonfeather," Lakesky whispered, her fur bristling in embarrassment, "That's the funny thing about goodbyes. You never know when you'll get another one." Lakesky then looked, eyes flashing in alarm, "Sorry that's the wrong words! Of course, we'll see each other again, I'm just trying to say- be careful. I don't want this to be our last goodbye." Lakesky seemed to be babbling and it took Darkshadow a moment before he realized she was waiting to be stopped.

"Lakesky," Darkshadow whispered, brushing his tail along Lakesky's muzzle, "Shut up. I'll be fine."

"I know you will just please come home," Lakesky mumbled and looked as though she wanted to say more, but Talonclaw called her name. "Well that's my cue. I'll talk to you later, Darkshadow." And with that Lakesky padded away.

"Bye," Darkshadow whispered and practically jumped out of his skin where he realized he was face to face with Maroonfeather. Growling in surprise, Darkshadow hissed, "Great StarClan, Maroonfeather, you gave me a fright!"

"Not my intention, Darkshadow," Maroonfeather meowed before purring, "Boy have you got it bad."

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about, mousebrain?" Darkshadow growled, blushing underneath his pelt as he realized Maroonfeather had watched his interaction with Lakesky.

"No need to get all defensive, Darkshadow, you know I feel the same way about Orangepelt."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and if you excuse me, I have some things to do." Darkshadow growled briskly before stalking away from Maroonfeather and over to Woodstar, Sandfire, and Grayleaf.

"We'd like to leave as soon as possible," Grayleaf was saying and all cats looked over as Darkshadow approached them, "Oh hello, Darkshadow! Are you ready to leave soon?"

"Yes," Darkshadow meowed with a dip of his head and glanced over to his younger siblings, watching as Lakesky gave them their traveling herbs. "The apprentices just had their herbs. We're ready to leave now."

All cats glanced at Woodstar who nodded, "I think it's best if you leave as soon as possible. You can probably make it to the mountains by nightfall if you leave now." All the cats nodded in agreement and Woodstar sprang up on top of HighTree, "All cats invited on the journey please report underneath HighTree for a debriefing." Although Woodstar only called for the apprentices every cat showed up. Voleheart padded over with Sunfoot and Reedtail while Talonclaw trotted over, Lakesky hurrying behind him. Orangepelt and Maroonfeather padded over while Gingereye guided Songbird with her tail. The apprentices were last to come even though the announcement was for them and they sat together, eyes wide with excitement and a hint of fear.

"We have decided that since our schedule has moved forward quite a bit, you will all begin your journey now," Woodstar meowed, leaping down so that he was in front of his kits, "Be careful, you four. This is the first time something like this has even happened for JayClan. You are pioneers and while you are out there away from camp for the first time since the time of the four great Clans, remember that every problem has several choices that can lead to several different endings. Choose whatever path will bring you to your future." Darkshadow stared at Woodstar in confusion. What was he talking about? Had he had a dream from StarClan? Did they show him something? Darkshadow didn't know, but he wondered what they would face before their journey came to its end.

Everything then happened so fast and the next thing Darkshadow noticed was that he and his kin were beginning to head out of camp. They padded slowly away and before they even reached the treebridge, a cat yowled, "Darkshadow!"

Expecting Lakesky, Darkshadow was shocked to see Talonclaw racing towards him. When he stopped, Talonclaw panted, "I just wanted to say good luck to all of you and you must come back! For your mother's sake." Darkshadow watched as Talonclaw raced back home before glancing at the SkyClan cats and his own Clanmates.

"That was odd," Airpaw commented and every cat nodded in agreement before beginning their journey. Darkshadow glanced behind him at his home he knew for so long and wondered when- and if- he would ever see it again.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm going to see the New Moon midnight showing and I wanted to upload this chapter real fast. I'm supposed to be doing homework so shhhhhh Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**PS. Just thought I'd drop a little hint: one of our cats won't be returning to JayClan. mwhahaha --- my suckish evil laughter lol  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Airpaw awoke with a start, momentarily forgetting where he was. It took him a moment before he remembered the camp that he and the other chosen cats had set up. It was in a small secluded area of woods just a couple badger lengths from the start of the mountains. Airpaw and his littermates had protested when Grayleaf suggested they stopped for the night, but when Sandfire told him of the dangers of walking blindly through the mountains, Airpaw agreed. Darkshadow didn't though and had gone hunting to control his anger that he felt towards the SkyClan warriors. Apparently Darkshadow thought that since JayClan was helping SkyClan, a JayClan warrior should be in charge of the patrol. And since everyone else was apprentices... Darkshadow had probably been excited about his first taste of power. _As long as it doesn't consume him, _Airpaw thought to himself, remembering the dark stories of the ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar whose ambition made many cats enter StarClan. Airpaw thought it was amusing that a cat from the ancient Clans still caused fear in JayClan. Some things are never forgotten.

Airpaw glanced at his companions. Darkshadow was snoring quietly, resting his head on Waterpaw who was sprawled underneath a tree. Airpaw had never seen his brother look so peaceful; like the young warrior he really was. Glancing around for his sister, Airpaw spotted Cloudpaw talking to Sandfire a little while away, Grayleaf and Birdheart sleeping nearby. Airpaw crept up towards them and heard Cloudpaw whisper to Sandfire, her voice rough with concern. This surprised Airpaw. What had his sister so confused?

"You camp is nestled in a gorge, right?" Sandfire didn't say anything, just nodded. "Then I think my vision was more than a mere dream. I think it was a sign from StarClan." Sandfire still didn't say anything, but from the way his stance was, Airpaw predicted that he agreed with Cloudpaw. "There is something I want to share with you, Sandfire. When I had the dream Mintstar was arguing with Ratpelt-" Airpaw was confused about the names and just guessed that they were members of SkyClan. "Could he be behind the attacks? If these rats can speak cat then perhaps they can become allies with them too. Ratpelt seemed really angry that-"

"Ratpelt is an ambitious tom, but he knows better than to disobey Mintstar," Sandfire growled, "Ratpelt's grandfather was Sharpstar, our leader before Mintstar. He is under too much pressure to follow in his kin's footsteps to betray SkyClan. Also-" Sandfire went on, "The cat- if there is a cat involved with these rats- would have to have a lot of brains to avoid the detection of StarClan. I don't believe Ratpelt is smart enough to do that."

"I guess you're right," Cloudpaw sighed and then straightened up, calling, "Come on out, Airpaw! I can see!" Fur hot with embarrassment, Airpaw padded up to the two cats while Cloudpaw hissed, "Cats who listen uninvited hear things they don't want to hear."

"Sorry Cloudpaw, I just-" But before Airpaw could continue, the rest of their small group began to stir. Waterpaw was getting to her paws, jolting Darkshadow out of his sleep. Grayleaf and Birdheart were padding towards Airpaw and the others while the JayClan apprentice watched his siblings trudge slowly behind them. Sandfire gathered the cats together with his long tail, surprising Airpaw. Wasn't Grayleaf the deputy?

"Today we journey up the mountains, my friends," Sandfire began, "It will be a hard journey, but if everything goes according to plan than we will be back on regular ground in two days time. We've already journeyed up them so please apprentices stay close to one of us. Darkshadow I can no advise you for I am not your mentor and you are not an apprentice, but please tread with caution." Darkshadow's black eyes narrowed, but he gave a curt nod. "Okay everyone move out!"

*

Airpaw followed Darkshadow and Birdheart slowly, Grayleaf and Waterpaw trudging beside him. Sandfire and Cloudpaw were bringing up the rear and every so often the ginger tom would stop and make sure they were heading the right way. Airpaw's paws felt like they were going to drop and as he glanced at the boiling sun overhead, he realized they had been walking from dawn to sunhigh. Airpaw was exhausted, not to mention hungry. The last time he ate was the night before and it had been a skinny squirrel, he had shared with Waterpaw. There hadn't been time to hunt in the morning so now, Airpaw was going hungry.

When Airpaw was about to ask if they could rest for just a moment, a giant shadow fell across him. Grayleaf tensed beside the brown apprentice while Birdheart yowled, "Hawk!"

Sandfire's voice joined his Clanmate's, "Everyone run!"

Airpaw ran forward, following Darkshadow, his brother leading Birdheart up a path. Airpaw turned around to call words of encouragement to his sisters and the other SkyClan warriors, but what he saw made his heart stop. The feeble path they had been taking began to shatter and the four cats were tossed into the river roaring below.

"Waterpaw! Cloudpaw!" Airpaw yowled and braced himself to jump in the river after his sisters, but Darkshadow thrusted in front of him.

"Airpaw, we can't go after them!" Darkshadow snarled and Airpaw sighed, knowing his brother was right. It would be pointless to follow the other cats until they got their own strength back. As of now, Waterpaw and the others were lost.

*

Airpaw opened his eyes, turning to ask Waterpaw a question, but his heart fell when he remembered the day before. Flashes of Waterpaw and Cloudpaw's terrified faces were burned into his mind and Airpaw hoped that his sisters had made it out okay. _They have to be okay. StarClan wouldn't pick cats for a prophecy if they knew they were going to die. _The thought comforted Airpaw slightly, but he knew he would never be fully comforted until he saw Waterpaw and Airpaw again. Hopefully alive.

"Airpaw!" Birdheart called from where she was sharing tongues with Darkshadow, her eyes troubled with fear of losing her Clanmates. Darkshadow sensed her feelings and gave her a comforted lick, surprising Airpaw. Darkshadow usually never shared tongues with anyone in JayClan. Except for Lakesky. Was he just looking for comfort about his sisters? Or was something going on in the dark warrior's mind? Airpaw didn't know, but he sensed something brewing on the horizon.

Airpaw laughed out himself. _He sensed something brewing on the horizon?_ What was he a medicine cat? Airpaw padded over to Darkshadow and Birdheart and watched as the two warriors got to their paws. Giving himself a shake, Darkshadow suggested, "Ready to find our missing cats?"

Airpaw nodded.

**Author's Note: What happened to Waterpaw and the others? Are they with StarClan or are they searching for their Clanmates as well? And what is going on between Darkshadow and Birdheart? Tune in next time! --- haha i had to do it, but seriously please review. gracias! :]**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Waterpaw peeled her eyes open, the sunlight stinging from all the salt behind her lids. Flashes of the day before were fresh in her mind and Waterpaw remembered the flood of water that had rushed into her ears, making her head throb, and the salt that had dried her throat as she yowled for Darkshadow or anyone to help her. Her fur was tangled from the water tugging at it and her nose itched with the scent of the salt water. Waterpaw sneezed as though her body agreed with her thoughts and glanced around her in fear, wondering if she had woken up her other drowned companions. That's when she noticed. She was alone.

"Cloudpaw?" Waterpaw rasped, eyes wide with fear as she noticed her littermate's absence along with the SkyClan cats. "Sandfire? Grayleaf?" _Are they dead? Or am _I _dead? _Waterpaw glanced around, trying to make some sense out of what was happening. The soggy place beside the river didn't look anything like StarClan territory, not that she would know. And would death really be this painful? Wasn't death supposed to be a release from the pain? _No, _Waterpaw thought firmly, deciding that she was very much alive. Fear for her friends made her heart race again and she wondered that if something dreadful had happened to her friends would they have even made it to StarClan? Waterpaw recalled Talonclaw telling Woodstar something right before her departure and as her mind flooded with memories, she felt the stab of fear that she would never see her courageous father or the gentle medicine cat ever again. Their voices stabbed needles of pain into Waterpaw's heart.

_"I hope they will be okay," Talonclaw had mused, glancing at where Darkshadow was laughing with Lakesky, his eyes dark with worry. Waterpaw had gone in the den to collect her traveling herbs and had hidden in the bushes while the two cats talked._

_"Why wouldn't they?" Woodstar had snarled and Waterpaw remembered, her fur bristling in surprise at her father's reaction. Why was he so angry with his medicine cat? "And I'm not worried about them so you shouldn't be either!" There was something brewing behind Woodstar's words, but Waterpaw couldn't figure out what. As though he was warning Talonclaw instead of scolding him._

_"I'm only saying, Woodstar, that StarClan doesn't watch over the whole world," Talonclaw had answered, his voice calm despite Woodstar's aggressive attitude. "What if the territory in between ours' and SkyClan's is guarded by other ancestors? StarClan won't be able to help them nor send them signs of guidance." When Talonclaw had said that, it had sent shivers up Waterpaw's spine. Did the medicine cat know about the prophecy encircling Woodstar's four kits? Was that why he had been so concerned about their safety? _

"_Gently, _Fire! _Gently!" _Waterpaw felt her body be dropped roughly against cold stone, her pelt wet for some unknown reason. Around her, she could hear a small waterfall that almost drowned out a cat's meow. Almost. "Sometimes it seems like you have the sense of a to-be, Fire." _To-be? _The word made no sense to Waterpaw.

"What's this?" A new voice growled and Waterpaw could hear the cat's heavy pawsteps splash in small puddles.

"Another new cat, Stoneteller. It seems like she fell in the river," A different cat- Fire?- meowed, "She keeps repeating 'StarClan watch over us,' along with a couple names. _Woodstar, Talonclaw." _The tom mimicked Waterpaw's mew and the silver she-cat flushed underneath her pelt, realizing that she had been saying the names before.

"StarClan, but-" The tom halted in his speech.

Waterpaw slowly peeled her eyes open and blinked weakly at the group of three cats surrounding her. The closest to her- a fiery ginger tom who Waterpaw presumed to be Fire- exclaimed, "She's awake?"

"You're a genius, Fire," A brown tabby mumbled sarcastically. Padding forward to stand over Waterpaw, the tabby meowed, "I'm Dust That Gathers Under Rock. This is Fire That Slumbers In Heart and our Healer, Teller of Pointed Stones." _Healer? _Like to-bes, the term was lost to Waterpaw, who was still confused how she had come to be surrounded by a group of cats.

"What's your name?" Fire growled.

"Water-Waterpaw," Waterpaw rasped feebly, her throat still sore.

Dust glanced at Stoneteller, "Waterpaw? Isn't that similar to the other cat we found?" Waterpaw's heart fluttered with hope. Had these strange cats found Airpaw? Or Cloudpaw? Was everything alright?

"Fire," Stoneteller commanded, "Fetch the other two." Waterpaw's heart sank. Only two? What happened to the others, but before she had time to wonder what cats made it out alright a voice exclaimed,

"Waterpaw!"

Waterpaw turned and watched as Cloudpaw darted over to her, hastily covering her in brisk licks. Glancing over Cloudpaw's shoulder, Waterpaw's eyes met Sandfire's and she was shocked at how much fury she saw in them. In a raspy voice, Waterpaw whispered, "Sandfire?"

Cloudpaw bounced away and murmured quietly, "Grayleaf drowned in the river. Sandfire was alone and couldn't save him. He's taking it pretty badly. After all, the two of them were good friends." Waterpaw gave Sandfire an odd glance. The way he was glaring at everyone didn't seem like one of grief, but one of intense hatred. He must be taking Grayleaf's death _real _hard. Then Waterpaw remembered something: Grayleaf's death left the damaged SkyClan without a deputy and in StarClan ancient laws all new deputies must be chosen before moonhigh. How was Mintstar to know about his deputy's death?

"You look exhausted, Waterpaw," Cloudpaw added gently and Waterpaw could barely suppress a yawn and she thought guiltily at how tired she actually was. Hadn't she slept the whole morning and then she had passed out after Dust and Fire had carried her. She shouldn't be this tired. Then again drowning did take a lot out of you. "May I show Waterpaw our den?" Cloudpaw was asking Stoneteller, "I can come back and accompany a hunting patrol if you'd like."

"Cloudpaw, you can rest too," Sandfire growled softly, padding up to stand beside the two apprentices, "Stoneteller, I'll go out hunting with any of your cats. Can I just trust that my apprentices will be safe?" _Safe? _Waterpaw thought to herself, _Where are we?_

Stoneteller dipped his head, "Not a hair will be touched on their head. Dust can take you out hunting." And with that Stoneteller stalked away without another word as did Sandfire, Dust, and Fire. Cloudpaw nudged Waterpaw in the direction of a dip in the cave and flicked her tail to show that this was their _den. _

Waterpaw curled into a ball and glanced at Cloudpaw, "What's Stoneteller's problem?"

"He's an old cat and I mean very old. Moons upon moons older than Songbird," Cloudpaw explained, "Do you remember the cats who led the Clans to the lake seasons ago?"

Waterpaw nodded, "Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Stormfur, and Feathertail."

"Well Stoneteller is _Stormfur's _son," Cloudpaw explained.

"How is that even possible? Stoneteller would have to be-" Waterpaw couldn't even count that high.

"Stoneteller is the Healer of the Tribe which makes him their leader. Like Woodstar, Stoneteller shares tongues with his ancestors called the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They give him- not lives like Woodstar- but a long single life that can last as long as it can. The last Stoneteller died only a couple of seasons ago and he had met Squirrelflight and Crowfeather when they were still apprentices!"

"Weird," Waterpaw sighed before closing her eyes, "Say Cloudpaw where are we anyway?"

The last thing Waterpaw remembered before falling asleep was Cloudpaw whispering, "The Tribe of Rushing Water."

**Author's Note: I know its a little short, but what do you think? Do you like the newly brought in Tribe of Rushing Water? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

_"StarClan, help me!" Cloudpaw yowled in terror as she scraped her claws against the rocks of the mountainous river. She glanced around wildly for something sturdy to grab on to: a branch or a log, as long as Cloudpaw's head didn't go under. Her eyes wildly searching, she spotted Sandfire standing on the bank, watching her struggle in the roaring water. "Sandfire, help me!" But Sandfire didn't do anything. He just watched until he got to his paws and disappeared from sight. "Sandfire, come back!" Cloudpaw's head went under and this time the weight of the water was pushing her down and down. _Great StarClan don't let me drown, _Cloudpaw pleaded with her warrior ancestors, but she heard nothing as she sunk deeper and deeper into darkness. _

_Suddenly Cloudpaw felt herself be pulled up and as she moved her feet in an attempt to swim, she was thrown onto the ground. Coughing up water and shaking her soaked pelt, Cloudpaw looked around for her savior and spotted the familiar gray pelt: Grayleaf! Cloudpaw padded towards her friend, realizing for the first time that she was dreaming. Grayleaf looked different than the cat she had known in life. His eyes were brighter, less worry in their depths, and his fur seemed thicker. Cloudpaw realized this must have been the Grayleaf before SkyClan was attacked by the rats. How much a single disastrous event could change a young cat into one full of anxiety and fear._

_Grayleaf opened his mouth and was meowing something, but Cloudpaw couldn't understand. It was as though he was speaking to her from far away. That's when Cloudpaw realized something. Grayleaf was in _StarClan _now and while Cloudpaw still looked to her warrior ancestors for guidance, she was in the _Tribe of Endless Hunting's _territory. Cloudpaw padded forward to her friend and meowed, "Grayleaf, I can't understand you! Please be clearer!" Grayleaf cocked his head to one side as though he couldn't understand her and soon his body began to fade away. Cloudpaw sprang forward and mewed, "Please! Grayleaf, don't leave! Tell me what you are saying!" But Cloudpaw's paws touched empty air and she tilted her head back, letting out an angry yowl. "Great StarClan what do you mean!"_

"Cloudpaw, Cloudpaw, _Cloudpaw," _Cloudpaw's eyes flew open as Waterpaw poked her and her sister growled, "Finally Cloudpaw, do you know how much noise you were making? Yowling like that?" Sandfire stalked towards them and- remembering her dream- Cloudpaw scrambled to her paws. Waterpaw teased, "Where's the fire?"

"Is everything alright, Cloudpaw?" Sandfire meowed and Cloudpaw looked away from him, remembering her dream. She was positive it was a sign from StarClan and her imaginary Sandfire had done nothing while she was struggling in the water. Did that mean that StarClan was trying to tell her that Sandfire could not be trusted? Or was her dream only spawned from exhaustion? After all, she had gone on a evening patrol with Waterpaw the night before to help thank the Tribe for allowing them refuge in their camp. Sandfire cocked his head to the side and asked, "Cloudpaw, are you okay?"

Cloudpaw stared at Sandfire, his green eyes soft with concern and shook her head. Sandfire was the cat who had selflessly gone on the perilous adventure to search for aid for SkyClan. He was also the cat who befriended Cloudpaw even though they came from different Clans. And he was the cat who had tried to save Grayleaf, but failed. He was also the one who took the gray deputy's death the hardest, missing his friend. No. Either the dream was just a dream or StarClan were wrong. Sandfire was one of the most trustworthy cats Cloudpaw had ever met. "Thanks, Sandfire, I'm fine. Probably just working too hard."

"Well, I've spoken to Stoneteller and he has shown us another path to get out of the mountains. We can go tonight," Sandfire meowed, "I know that some of the Tribe cats believe us to be taking advantage of them so the sooner the better. I don't want to trespass on their territory for any longer than necessary."

"But what about Darkshadow and Airpaw? And Birdheart?" Waterpaw asked and Cloudpaw again remembered that they were missing three of their friends. "If we leave now, they may stay in the mountains searching for us. We can't abandon them!"

"We can't stay for-" But Sandfire broke off as an angry yowl sounded. All the cats' heads snapped in the direction of the entrance where four Tribe cats- Dust, Fire, Lion That Comes From Heart, and Tiger Who Claws At Night- were circling a small group of invaders. Cloudpaw could tell by Dust's bristling fur and Fire's snarls that the cats were unwanted. Stoneteller hurried forward and the three Clan cats followed. A black tom was guarding a smaller brown she-cat, growling protectively while a tiny brown tabby flung himself at Lion. The Tribe cat snarled and the brown tom's eyes flashed and Cloudpaw gasped as she recognized the invader.

"Airpaw!" Airpaw's head snapped towards Cloudpaw and he sprang apart from Lion, who was still snarling angrily. Cloudpaw hurried forward, flanked by Sandfire and Waterpaw, and gave Airpaw a sniff. Behind him, Darkshadow and Birdheart were relaxing as they recognized their friends. "Great StarClan, where have you three been?"

"Where have _we _been? Where have _you_ been?" Darkshadow growled angrily although Cloudpaw noticed his eyes were soft with relief. There was something else she noticed. Darkshadow was standing protectively in front of Birdheart, their fur brushing gently. When had _they_ gotten so close? Cloudpaw remembered spying on Darkshadow and Lakesky back home in JayClan, how close the two of them looked. Now what was going on with Birdheart? "We looked around for you guys forever!"

"Wait, you all know each other?" Stoneteller hissed.

"These four are kin," Sandfire growled, flicking his tail to Cloudpaw and her littermates, "And Birdheart is my Clanmate. They're the cats I told you about. Who we lost when we fell in the river?"

"Ah yes," Stoneteller meowed, "Now I remember."

"Stoneteller, these cats attacked us," Lion snarled, "I demand punishment."

"You are not fit to make demands of me, Lion," Stoneteller growled, "Sandfire, now that you have found your missing cats, will you be leaving?"

"Now if you wish," Sandfire meowed.

"Good," Fire snapped.

"Then thank you, Stoneteller," Sandfire meowed, dipping his head, "Come on. We must head back to SkyClan."

*

Cloudpaw skipped beside Airpaw and Waterpaw, glad to have them both at her side. Birdheart had accepted the news of Grayleaf's death hardly at was bringing up the rear along with Darkshadow who never left the brown she-cat's side. Sandfire was bringing up the front and everything seemed to be going okay. They had left the Tribe at sunhigh and now it was a little past dusk. Cloudpaw's stomach was full because of the hawk and mouse she had shared with Airpaw and Waterpaw when Sandfire allowed them to hunt earlier. But because of all these good things, they made the last one even better.

"I don't believe it," Birdheart had meowed in wonder.

"We made excellent time despite our little obstacle," Sandfire had agreed.

"It's amazing," Airpaw had mewed, Darkshadow and Waterpaw nodding in agreement.

Cloudpaw was speechless. No word could explain how glad she was to be out of the mountains.

The moor spread out below them, the low setting sun staining the grass red.

"We're almost there," Birdheart purred, sounding for the first time truly happy.

"SkyClan, here we come!" Waterpaw meowed excitedly.

The mountains were behind them. The rest would be easy now.

**Author's Note: Not much to say. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

Darkshadow's eyes fluttered open as the scent of freshkill came into his mist. Lifting his head after the soft moss, Darkshadow saw Birdheart standing over him, a squirrel hanging in her jaws. Behind her, Sandfire was trying to wake up Airpaw, Waterpaw, and Cloudpaw with three warm mice. Ever since Darkshadow and his friends left the mountains two dusks ago, they had been allowed to hunt much more than normal, eating in the dawn, at sunhigh, and in the evening. Darkshadow felt stronger than he had since leaving JayClan. He was not looking forward going back to the mountains when he and his fellow Clanmates had to return home. After meeting Stoneteller and hearing about his aggressive tribe members from Sandfire, Waterpaw, and Cloudpaw, Darkshadow had a feeling that the Clan cats wouldn't be welcome on the journey back. **(A/N: Is Darkshadow thinking about staying with SkyClan?... maybe. :])**

"I thought you might be hungry," Birdheart offered, her eyes darkening with embarrassment. Ever since Darkshadow had helped Birdheart when they got seperated from the others, Darkshadow noticed how much different the SkyClan she-cat had begun to act around him. From his knowledge gathered from Sandfire, Birdheart had no mate in SkyClan and she was probably looking for comfort after losing two family members. She had lost her brother when she was still with SkyClan and her cousin, Grayleaf, had passed away only recently. Darkshadow knew that Birdheart was taking his death hard as was everyone in the group. Sandfire had begun to hunt alone, confiding with Darkshadow that he felt guilty about Grayleaf's death and even the three apprentices missed the brave, new friend they had met. Ever since departing from JayClan and making the journey to SkyClan, there was no longer two Clans. No, there was only a Clan of loners, all up for helping one another.

Darkshadow flicked his tail alongside Birdheart's flank and murmured gently, "Come share with me." Birdheart nodded and settled down beside Darkshadow, their fur brushing slightly. Darkshadow shared a glance with Birdheart who was looking at him with soft eyes and felt his skin grow hot underneath his fur. Ask any cat in JayClan- especially Voleheart- and they would tell you that Darkshadow was harder to get along with than an angry hedgehog yet here he was, growing closer and closer to Birdheart with every passing day. Darkshadow wondered why he was allowing himself to grow close to Birdheart when he had his best friend back in JayClan, who he knew he already harbored feelings for. Lakesky wouldn't be happy if she saw him cuddling with Birdheart. Darkshadow shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and pushed the squirrel to Birdheart. The squirrel disappeared in a couple ravish gulps before the two warriors padded forward towards where Sandfire was watching the three apprentices eat their mice. Darkshadow glanced softly at his kin before glancing at Sandfire, surprised at how much excitement there was in his gaze, "Sandfire, what's up? You look like you just caught the biggest piece of prey imaginable."

"No," Sandfire purred and Darkshadow was suprised at how the SkyClan warrior was acting. Usually he was serious and- following the death of Grayleaf- cold to the other cats in their small group. "I was just thinking that we should be arriving at our camp by tomorrow. Tonight if we move fast enough! Since we left the mountains two dawns ago, we've made excellent time! We'll be getting rid of those rats in no time!"

"We're almost at the camp? Really?" Airpaw squeaked excitedly, almost choking on his mouse. "Let's head out now!" Waterpaw and Cloudpaw both devoured their mice quickly and stared at Sandfire with excited eyes. The mood was so light around them that Darkshadow almost forgot about Grayleaf. Almost and it seemed like Birdheart hadn't forgotten either.

"Grayleaf should be with us," Birdheart murmured sadly and both Darkshadow and Sandfire brushed their pelts against her's in comfort while the three apprentices bowed their heads in grief. It didn't matter that Grayleaf had been from SkyClan, the JayClan cats mourned his courage and intelligence greatly. Birdheart shook her head, "StarClan will be angry."

"But Mintstar didn't know, Birdheart. SkyClan can't be angry at him," Sandfire whispered gently, "If anything SkyClan should be angry with me. I was the one who couldn't save him." Everyone paused and then Sandfire added, "Grayleaf wouldn't want us to be grieving for him. He would want us to help SkyClan as quickly as possible. Shall we go?" Everyone nodded.

*

"Sandfire, what happened to SkyClan? Why aren't they mentioned with the other Clans?" Darkshadow glanced up at Cloudpaw- who was walking up ahead with Sandfire- meowed her question. Airpaw and Waterpaw were bringing up the rear and Birdheart paused every so often- as did Darkshadow- to wait for them. No one wanted to get left behind.

"We are not mentioned at all?" Sandfire asked and Darkshadow thought the ginger warrior was angry until he continued, "I thought that Firestar or Sandstorm would have probably shared our existance with ThunderClan, but perhaps they had their reasons." Sandfire paused and then continued once more, "Seasons ago, the five Clans of the forest lived together, but when Twolegs invaded the ancient SkyClan's territory, there was no room so my ancestors left. They found a new home in the gorge which is our camp to this day. Granted this everything that Firestar taught us when he came from ThunderClan to aid us."

"Why did he tell you?" Waterpaw asked from the back, "Don't your elders keep stories?"

"Yes, they do, but the first SkyClan was wiped out by rats. It was Firestar and Sandstorm who reunited us after the rat attack," Birdheart answered and Darkshadow could feel her nerves as she talked about this sensitive topic. He brushed his pelt against her's gently. "These are the same rats that Firestar helped fight off so many moons ago and these are the same rats that are threatening us today."

"Enough of our morbid history," Sandfire meowed, "What happened to ThunderClan and the other Clans? Why does only JayClan remain?"

"It happened seasons ago," Cloudpaw mewed, "Songbird, our only elder, wasn't even a part of the original Clans although their bloodline runs through all of us. Our father, Woodstar, is half-ThunderClan and half-ShadowClan. His mother was Songbird and his grandparents were Brokenheart- a ShadowClan and JayClan warrior- and Dovestar- a ThunderClan warrior and JayClan's first deputy and second leader. We're also part kittypet because Brokenheart's grandmother was Jaystar. She is the reason JayClan has its name."

"Each Clan was destoryed at a different time, according to Songbird," Darkshadow spoke up, "WindClan was destroyed first. Destroyed by ShadowClan and RiverClan who united to take over the forest. ShadowClan and RiverClan were then both destroyed by dogs. Out of those three Clans only three cats survived: Brokenheart, Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior, and Willowshine, RiverClan's medicine cat. They joined ThunderClan, but ThunderClan was soon destroyed by a fire. ThunderClan's survivors were Lionstar- ThunderClan's deputy who later became our first leader- and Dovestar. They went to a barn where a couple of loners, Smoky and Floss, lived. Two ThunderClan cats, Turtleclaw and Cloud, were living there with their kits: Frostclaw and Flowerstar who became our leader after Dovestar."

"Quite a history you have,"Birdheart meowed and she was about to add something else when Sandfire exclaimed,

"There's our camp!"

Below them stretched out a massive gorge. It would have been beautiful had there not been a dozen screeching cats fighting below them

"Rats!" Birdheart snarled.

**Author's Note: The main purpose of this chapter was to remind me what happened at the end of Jaystar's story as well as anyone else who may have forgotten. It was also to bring everyone to SkyClan's camp. Sorry for it being so short, but I was low on muse. I'm also sorry for the delay. I sort've forgot what I wanted to do with this story. Anyway please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

Airpaw thundered down the gorge, step in step with the SkyClan warriors. He had gotten a reputation in JayClan for being the fastest cat in the Clan and here he was, leading the way, in front of actual warriors. His paws seemed to only skim on the ground and with a massive leap over a boulder, Airpaw overpowered the SkyClan warriors and was the first to throw himself into battle with the rats. He charged in, killing one instantly that had been in midjump, prepared to jump onto a skinny gray cat. The SkyClan cat had looked at him in confusion, but when Sandfire let out a ferocious yowl, understanding flooded into the cat's pale green eyes. Airpaw planted himself beside the warrior and the two of them swiped at rats that began pouring towards them. Sandfire was beside them too, fighting just as powerful as one of the cats of old. In the midst of the fight, Airpaw looked up and saw Darkshadow hovering over Birdheart, clawing any rat that tried to approach her while his littermates were side by side, risking their lives just as any cat would. Just as any warrior would.

Suddenly the rats stopped coming and Airpaw glanced around, shocked to find every cat free from rats. Where had they all gone? And how had they all left together? It was as though some greater force was controlling the rats. Airpaw shook his head and examined himself for wounds. He could feel blood trickling down from a small cut in his neck, but it wasn't bad. Other than that he was fine. Airpaw then turned and padded over to the gray cat who was old enough to be an elder. The cat was wheezing and had a nasty cut on his shoulder. Airpaw hurried forward and helped the cat stand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Before the gray cat could say anything, Sandfire hurried forward and demanded, "Mintstar, are you alright?" Airpaw felt his eyes widen. The cat he had been fighting alongside was SkyClan's leader? Airpaw glanced at Mintstar and realized that he didn't look like a leader. He didn't have wisdom behind his eyes like Woodstar did or rippling muscles like Voleheart had. This cat either looked like he had seen too many seasons or had been just put in the position as Clan leader because no other cat was fit to rule. Airpaw's eyes darkened with worry. What were the other SkyClan cats like if this _elder _was their leader?

"I'm okay," Mintstar wheezed, "StarClan have decided not to take a life, but I'm afraid they would have, had it not been for this warrior." Mintstar glanced at Airpaw with grateful eyes and Airpaw felt pride seeping into his body. Mintstar thought he was a warrior? "I trust this is a Clan cat, Sandfire? What's your name, young one?"

"Airpaw," The brown apprentice answered, "I'm an apprentice of JayClan."

"An apprentice? You seem much older," Mintstar coughed, "JayClan? What is JayClan? That's not any Clan I know."

"JayClan is all that remains of the four great Clans," Sandfire answered for Airpaw and both cats watched Mintstar sigh.

"Then the other Clans are suffering just as we have?"

"Perhaps, you should call for a Clan meeting?" Sandfire suggested, "It will give us a chance to explain everything to everyone at once."

"You're right, Sandfire," Mintstar wheezed and then paused, asking, "Where's Grayleaf?"

Airpaw's heart sank. He had forgotten Mintstar didn't know about his deputy's death. Sandfire stepped forward, his head bowed, "I'm sorry, Mintstar, but Grayleaf died. I tried to save him, but failed."

Mintstar looked away and whispered, "Grayleaf, I'll miss you son." Airpaw's eyes widened. Grayleaf had been Mintstar's son? "You probably miss him so much more, Sandfire. I remember when my father died." Airpaw's eyes stretched even wider. Sandfire had never mentioned being Grayleaf's son! Why keep that a secret?

"He's with StarClan now," Sandfire meowed softly before adding, "You'll need a replacement, Mintstar."

Mintstar nodded, "The choice is obvious at least this time."

Mintstar then padded away slowly and Airpaw was about to talk to Sandfire, but the ginger warrior followed his leader. Airpaw was about to follow as well, but Darkshadow called his name, "Airpaw!" Airpaw turned and padded towards his brother who continued, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Airpaw meowed quietly, "Hey did you know Sandfire was Grayleaf's son?"

Darkshadow and Waterpaw shook their heads while Cloudpaw answered, "I did."

"You did?" Waterpaw asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he told me when I found out Grayleaf died," Cloudpaw explained.

"Why not tell us?" Darkshadow wondered out loud.

"He and Grayleaf didn't get along," Birdheart explained from beside Darkshadow, "According to Sandfire, Grayleaf was always holding him back while according to Grayleaf, his son was too ambitious."

"Ambitious?" Cloudpaw wondered out loud as though she was thinking of something. Airpaw was about to ask her what when Mintstar yowled,

"All cats report underneath HighRock for a Clan meeting."

"What's going on?" Birdheart ask in a worried voice.

"I think Mintstar just wants to introduce us to the Clan," Airpaw explained.

"How old is Mintstar anyway?" Waterpaw asked, "I honestly didn't think he was going to survive."

"He's seasons upon season old," Birdheart meowed, "Made leader before my mother was even kitted. He met Firestar when ThunderClan came to help SkyClan when he was just a kit. He was one of the first members of SkyClan."

"Wow, how has he survived so long?" Cloudpaw murmured in surprise.

"His nine lives," Birdheart explained, "They give him strength. Now quiet you two. Mintstar is about to talk."

"The rats have attacked us again, but we were fortunate not to lose any lives," Airpaw glanced at the cats gathered around Mintstar. There was only Sandfire, Birdheart, the JayClan cats, and four other cats. This was a Clan? "If anyone is injured they should see Songheart immediatly." Mintstar nodded to a pretty gray she-cat sitting alone. The cat could be barely an apprentice, but the tragedy surrounding her Clan made her wisier than her age. "Now as you notice Sandfire and Birdheart have returned with the Clan cats we have prayed for. Sadly, Grayleaf was called to join StarClan so a new deputy must be chosen."

"When did this happen?" A brown tom demanded from the shadows, "StarClan declared that the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh on the day of the previous deputy's death."

"Ratpelt," Cloudpaw hissed quietly from Airpaw's side.

"He died a couple dawns ago," Sandfire explained, "But I'm sure StarClan won't mind. No one aside from us knew that Grayleaf was dead."

Mintstar nodded as though that decided everything, "I say these words before the spirit of Grayleaf, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Sandfire will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

Sandfire sprang to stand beside Mintstar, looking very powerful next to the old leader, "I am honored to be chosen Mintstar and I promise I will help SkyClan drive out these rats!" Everyone yowled in agreement, but Airpaw spotted Ratpelt skulking away. Somehow Airpaw realized that Sandfire's deputyship would be rocky in times ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

Waterpaw sat down beside her kin as Sandfire was named deputy, the JayClan cats cheering just as loudly as the small group of SkyClan warriors. From behind her, Birdheart was naming her Clanmates to Darkshadow and Waterpaw's sharp eyes picked out each cat she mentioned, "See those two toms behind Songheart?" Waterpaw spotted them, having noticed them sitting beside Ratpelt earlier. "The dark brown tabby is Jaggedclaw while the black-and-white cat is Snakefoot. There two of our newest warriors, having been made just a moon before Ratpelt." Waterpaw blinked in surprise. The agressive tom who had openly challenged Mintstar was considered a 'new warrior.' Back home in JayClan, no young cat argued with Woodstar. They would express their concerns to Voleheart and Sunfoot, the senior warriors, and they would talk to Woodstar.

"Why is your Clan so small?" Airpaw asked, twisting around to face Darkshadow and Birdheart. Waterpaw understood where her brother was coming from. JayClan wasn't a large Clan- the Clans of old had been much greater- yet they had more cats than SkyClan who only possessed a leader, a deputy, a medicine cat, and four warriors. Apprentices, Queens, and Elders were absent from the Clan. Waterpaw wondered if it was because only the strong survived the continuous rat attacks. After all, the gorge didn't allow much cover except for the ledges, but only strong able cats could reach them. Apprentices would be too small to make the jump and the pregnant queens and weak elders wouldn't even have a chance.

"Those who haven't lost their lives in the rat attacks died on the journey to find the four Clans," Birdheart explained, "My brother, Ravenfur, died on the journey to the old forest while Grayleaf died returning home." Birdheart sighed, "And those who haven't joined StarClan ended up becoming rogues or loners. The weakest even became _kittypets._" Birdheart said the last word in a quiet hiss.

"And they call themselves warriors?" Darkshadow growled and Waterpaw silently agreed. Even if JayClan was overun by rats or another creature, Waterpaw knew that she and her kin would stay and fight until their last breath. At least, Waterpaw knew she would. She understood if Orangepelt and Songbird, the only queen and elder in JayClan, abandoned their Clanmates since they would have the worse chance if a fight broke out.

"But Darkshadow, think about it from their point of view," Airpaw meowed, "If they stayed and fight and all of SkyClan was wiped out then no living cat would remember them existing. Sandfire told us about the old SkyClan cat being destroyed and it took StarClan knows how many seasons to recreate it. If everyone in the Clan dies than the same thing would happen again except Firestar won't be here to reunite them." Waterpaw glanced at Airpaw in surprise. The way he was talking sounded much wiser than how a normal apprentice would talk. Waterpaw glanced at her and Darkshadow, both of them as alike as anything. They both chose fighting over talking. Airpaw on the other hand... maybe one of Woodstar's children would think with their heart and not their claws.

"Darkshadow, apprentices," Sandfire called, strolling towards them. Waterpaw spotted Mintstar talking with Songheart, the tiny medicine cat applying cobwebs onto her leader's wounds. Jaggedclaw limped toward them, his paw twisted at an awkward angle, while Snakefoot followed him, his green eyes soft with concern as he guided his Clanmate. Waterpaw prayed to StarClan that Jaggedclaw wouldn't be too seriously wounded. That would be the last thing SkyClan needed.

"Congratulations on becoming deputy," Waterpaw called to Sandfire and the ginger tom dipped his head in thanks.

"Thank you, Waterpaw," Sandfire meowed, "Are you all okay? Songheart can check on you if you are hurt..."

"We're okay," Cloudpaw mewed and Waterpaw nodded. She had a cut over her eye that stung a little, but she would be fine. It wasn't large enough to get infected and Waterpaw didn't want to waste Songheart's precious supplies.

Sandfire nodded and then glanced at his Clanmates behind him, "Do you know who everyone is?"

Darkshadow nodded, "Birdheart pointed out everyone."

"Where's Ratpelt?" Cloudpaw meowed suddenly.

"Ratpelt?" Sandfire mewed, "Oh he's around I suppose. I think he's a little annoyed that I was made deputy. We were made warriors at around the same time and I know he has wanted to be deputy for awhile now. He's a good, but ambitious warrior and when he learns some patience, he might actually become deputy one day."

"Sandfire, have you changed your mind on what I said?" Cloudpaw asked.

"No," Sandfire growled sternly and then glancing at the cats surrounding him, "We should probably send a patrol out to check the border. We could also use some freshkill. Birdheart, Cloudpaw, you can come with me on patrol. Darkshadow, would you mind going hunting with Airpaw and Waterpaw? There's a good spot a little up that path." Sandfire nodded towards a trail leading up the gorge before gathering Birdheart and Cloudpaw with his tail, leading his patrol away from the three JayClan cats.

"I guess we'd better get going," Waterpaw meowed, glancing at Darkshadow.

Darkshadow paused and then mewed, "I wonder what Cloudpaw had said to Sandfire... he seemed pretty annoyed when she brought it up."

"She doesn't trust Ratpelt," Airpaw explained and two sets of eyes snapped towards him, "I overheard her talking to Sandfire one night before the mountains and she said she had a dream about SkyClan and Ratpelt disagreeing with everything Mintstar was doing. She thinks that Ratpelt may be leading the rats to SkyClan. She thinks he wants to become leader of SkyClan."

"Should we keep an eye on Ratpelt?" Waterpaw asked Darkshadow.

"We are here to defeat the rats, nothing else. Who leads SkyClan is of little concern to us," Darkshadow growled although Waterpaw noticed his eyes glimmered with nerves. Was he worried about Birdheart? After all, whoever SkyClan's leader was would be Birdheart's leader as well.

"Shall we go hunting?"Airpaw asked and Darkshadow nodded, leading his cats up the trail. Once they reached the top of the gorge, scents of prey surrounded them and Waterpaw's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten for awhile. Airpaw gave Waterpaw a sympathic glance and meowed, "Remember we have to hunt for SkyClan first."

Waterpaw nodded and the three JayClan spread apart, stalking different prey. Waterpaw walked around on light paws until the scent of squirrel drifted over to her. Waterpaw stalked over towards the area where the scent was the strongest, spotting the gray animal nibbling on a nut. Balancing on her haunches, Waterpaw paused and then sprang on top of the animal. Giving it a quick bite to the neck, Waterpaw covered her catch with dirt before going to look for more prey. As she hunted, Waterpaw's thoughts drifted back home to JayClan. To Orangepelt and Woodstar. To Gingereye and Lakesky. To Cody. Waterpaw wondered what the young rogue was doing, but then shook her head. She was a Clan cat. He was a rogue. They were enemies. His business was of no concern to her.

Within a couple more minutes, Waterpaw added a mouse and another squirrel to her catch. Deciding that she had enough, Waterpaw looked around for her Clanmates. Airpaw's scent was closer so Waterpaw strolled towards him. "Airpaw! Airpaw, where are you?"

"Shh," A voice hissed and Waterpaw glanced up, spotting Airpaw clinging onto a tree branch.

"What are you doing-"

"I said be quiet," Airpaw hissed, "If you want to know climb up here."

Waterpaw complied and climbed up the tree, landing right next to her brother. "I don't get it what are we-" Then Waterpaw saw him. Ratpelt was stalking away from SkyClan territory, glancing around nervously, before picking up his pace and disappearing from sight.

"What do you think he's doing?" Airpaw meowed, his voice returning to normal.

"I don't know..." Waterpaw's voice was quiet. What was the ambitious tom up to?

"Should we follow him?" Airpaw asked.

"It can't hurt," Waterpaw meowed, her paws sparking with curiousity. She wanted to find out what Ratpelt was doing. She had to find out.

"You don't know that," Airpaw whispered, but before Waterpaw could say anything, her brother sprang from the tree and headed after Ratpelt. "You coming, Waterpaw?"

Waterpaw followed.

**Author's Note: Not much to say... Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Cloudpaw stalked in the shadows that seemed to follow her as the dark tabby moved farther and farther away from SkyClan territory. His dark fur helped give him cover amongst the darkening earth, but having spotted him when the sun still shone high above, Cloudpaw was able to keep him in sight. Her robin above her head let out an alarm claw and Cloudpaw glanced up, watching the small bird take off into the night. Cloudpaw turned her attention back to where Ratpelt had been skulking a moment before only to find him gone. Cloudpaw's heart raced and she padded forward, hoping to see his shadow or something.

Suddenly Cloudpaw could hear footsteps coming from behind her. Whirling around, Cloudpaw spotted a dark brown cat padding towards, his gray eyes sharp and narrowed. With a snarl, Cloudpaw lunged at the cat, landing in between his shoulders. "Mmphf!" The cat coughed as Cloudpaw drove his muzzle into the ground and her opponent flipped over sending the gray-and-white she-cat crashing onto the earth. The cat's fur was bristling with anger and Cloudpaw was about to turn tail and run, but as the cat came closer, she recognized him.

"Airpaw!" Airpaw's gray eyes widened in surprise and then as he recognized Cloudpaw, relaxed.

"You fleabrain!" Airpaw hissed in annoyance, his ears flat, "You didn't have to claw at me!" Airpaw glanced at his shoulder where a small trickle of blood was flowing. "Hasn't Songheart got enough cats to take care of?"

"Sorry Airpaw... I thought you were-" Cloudpaw's voice trailed off.

"Thought I was who, Cloudpaw?" Airpaw asked. Cloudpaw didn't answer. "You thought I was Ratpelt?"

Cloudpaw looked up in surprise and asked, "How did you-" But Airpaw cut her off.

"We're littermates, Cloudpaw, I can sense these things," Airpaw meowed and then added with a purr, "Plus Waterpaw and I are following him too."

"Waterpaw? Where is she?" As though Cloudpaw's words had dragged her out of the air, Waterpaw padded towards them.

"Hey Cloudpaw," Waterpaw meowed, "I saw Ratpelt heading towards a barn or something from that tree over there." Waterpaw mewed, flicking her tail to a massive oak, "We're still tailing him right?" Airpaw nodded. "Care to join us, Cloudpaw?"

"Join you? I was tracking him long before you two showed up," Cloudpaw scoffed.

Waterpaw's fur bristled and Airpaw interjected, "What made you follow him, Cloudpaw?"

"Well I was with Sandfire and Birdheart and Sandfire went to mark the borders. Birdheart said that she and Sandfire could take over from here so she suggested I meet up with you and hunt for a bit. I had just picked up Darkshadow's scent when Ratpelt padded by. I- I don't think he saw me. I was wondering why he was out here alone so I followed him." Cloudpaw explained.

"Yeah, we thought he looked suspicious too," Airpaw meowed.

"So are we following him or not?" Waterpaw demanded and her littermates nodded.

The three cats followed where they had last seen Ratpelt and a dark barn loomed up ahead. Cloudpaw led the way and soon the cats were right outside the barn. With supportive glance from Airpaw and Waterpaw, Cloudpaw took a step forward and the scent of rat hit her. Cloudpaw shared another glance with her littermates and suddenly they both could hear snarling coming from behind them. Cloudpaw whirled around and raced forward, her heart racing as she saw two toms wrestling in the grass: Sandfire and Ratpelt.

Ratpelt was clawing at Sandfire's face was the ginger tom had his teeth sunk deep into his Clanmate's leg. Without even thinking, Cloudpaw raced forward knocking Ratpelt away from Sandfire. Ratpelt hissed and spit at her, but his claws were sheathed as he patted her away. Cloudpaw cocked her head to the side confused. Why wasn't Ratpelt attacking her?

"What happened?" Cloudpaw demanded, Airpaw and Waterpaw at her side as they tried to seperate the two toms from each other.

"I was with Birdheart and I saw this piece of foxdung slinking into the shadows so I followed him," Sandfire snarled, bleeding from his throat. Cloudpaw took a step towards him, eyes soft with worry. "He's been working with the rats!"

The two she-cats gasped, but Airpaw meowed calmly, "That's a serious accusation. I trust you have proof?"

"None!" Ratpelt snarled, but no one listened to him.

"I saw him talking to rat," Sandfire growled, eyes flashing. "He's obviously a traitor! He deserves to die!"

"That's not your decision, Sandfire," Waterpaw whispered quietly, "He has to stand trial in front of Mintstar."

Sandfire looked like he was about to attack the silver she-cat, but nodded, "You're right."

At that moment two other cats appeared: Darkshadow and Birdheart. Darkshadow glanced around him and at the bloody warriors, demanding, "What in StarClan's name happened here?"

"Were you attacked by rats?" Birdheart asked, her tone worried.

"By a rat pretending to be a warrior!" Sandfire spat.

"What?" Darkshadow asked.

"Sandfire thinks that Ratpelt is working with the rats," Cloudpaw explained.

"Traitor!" Birdheart growled.

"Thinks!" Airpaw inserted quickly.

"He has no proof!" Ratpelt snarled.

"I saw you talking to a rat!" Sandfire growled.

"Let me shred him!" Darkshadow snarled.

"No me first!" Birdheart growled, quite unlike her.

"That's for Mintstar to decide," Waterpaw allowed her voice to join the others.

"I'm deputy!" Sandfire protested.

"But not leader yet!" Cloudpaw meowed gently, resting her tail on the aggressive tom's shoulder.

"Let's take him back to camp," Airpaw suggested, "That way he can speak to Mintstar."

None of the warriors protested so the three apprentices led the way.

*

"What happened?" Mintstar demanded as the cats gathered around him. Songheart was sitting in between Sandfire and Ratpelt, checking both of their wounds. "Sandfire?"

"I saw Ratpelt talking to a rat," Sandfire answered firmly, glaring at his Clanmate.

"Chase him out of camp!" Birdheart snarled, but Mintstar raised his tail for silence.

"Ratpelt, care to defend yourself?" The old leader asked.

"I can't defend myself against lies!" Ratpelt growled.

"It's the truth!" Sandfire snarled.

"Silence!" Mintstar growled, "Ratpelt since you do not deny speaking to a rat, I'm afraid you must leave camp forever."

"Fine!" Ratpelt spat, "But when SkyClan is weak, don't come looking for me."

Ratpelt stalked away and Mintstar turned to Birdheart, "Take Darkshadow and follow him." Birdheart nodded and the warriors disappeared.

Mintstar watched them leave and then turned to the apprentices, "Can I speak to Sandfire and Songheart alone please?"

The three apprentices dipped their heads and padded away.

Waterpaw was the first one to speak, "Wow."

"Poor Sandfire," Cloudpaw meowed, shaking her head, "His first night as deputy."

"Is someone crushing on the new deputy?" Airpaw teased.

"How can you joke? A cat was just exiled!" Waterpaw meowed in surprise.

"This was the last thing SkyClan needed," Cloudpaw agreed.

"Does anyone else have that feeling?" Airpaw asked suddenly.

"What feeling?" Waterpaw asked, confused.

"Like we just made a huge mistake." Airpaw answered.

"Do you mean that we should have let Sandfire kill Ratpelt?" Cloudpaw asked.

"No," Airpaw shook his head, "I mean that I feel like Ratpelt shouldn't have been exiled."

"That wasn't our mistake," Waterpaw meowed, "If it was a mistake, it was Mintstar and Sandfire's."

"We shouldn't even care," Cloudpaw growled, but everyone could see in the worry in her eyes, "SkyClan isn't our home."

There was silence until Airpaw meowed, "I miss JayClan."

"And Woodstar and Gingereye," Waterpaw murmured, shaking her head sadly, "I wonder if Orangepelt has had her kits yet."

"How long have we been gone?" Cloudpaw asked.

"It feels like seasons," Airpaw sighed.

"It can't have been more than one or two moons," Waterpaw sighed, "The mountains took so long."

"They'll take longer when we head back to JayClan," Airpaw added, "We won't have Sandfire or Birdheart to help us."

"Unless Birdheart comes with us," Waterpaw meowed.

"What do you mean?" Cloudpaw asked.

"You guys must have seen the way Birdheart looks at Darkshadow," Waterpaw meowed, "I think she loves him."

"But he has Lakesky," Airpaw mewed quietly.

"They weren't official mates," Waterpaw pointed out.

"Does Darkshadow love her?" Cloudpaw asked.

Waterpaw shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't tell me anything."

"I hope she comes with us," Airpaw meowed suddenly, "I'm not good with goodbyes."

Cloudpaw looked away, a feeling stirring inside of her. She felt that a goodbye was coming really soon.

**Author's Note: Just so everyone knows the JayClan cats will soon be going home within the next few chapters. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"No," Darkshadow and his kin snapped their heads back as Birdheart appeared, her paws shaking as she padded towards them. She was swinging her head back and forth, her eyes clouded with doubt. "You're all wrong. Sandfire would never betray SkyClan"

"Birdheart," Darkshadow meowed, but Birdheart cut across him, snarling, "Don't tell me you believe them, Darkshadow. I thought you were a cat smarter than to believe the lies of ignorant kits."

Airpaw raised his hackles and hissed, but Darkshadow stepped in front of his brother, pleading with Birdheart, "Birdheart, please."

"Don't come near me, Darkshadow," Birdheart growled and Darkshadow looked away from his friend's dangerous glare. He glanced at her and watched her face fall with grief, "I thought you were my friend, Darkshadow." And with that Birdheart raced away.

"What's her problem?" Airpaw hissed, glaring at the place where Birdheart had been moments before.

"Think about it, Airpaw," Waterpaw meowed gently, staring at the same place as her kin, "She lost her brother and her cousin in a span of only a couple months. SkyClan is on the verge of destruction and any cat can see that Mintstar is too old to be leader. If the next cat in line to become leader is a traitor then SkyClan will be destroyed forever. Birdheart has lost too much. She couldn't bear to lose her Clan as well."

"Do you think she would tell anyone? Mintstar? Or StarClan forbid, Sandfire?" Cloudpaw whispered.

Darkshadow shook his head, "No. She probably thinks they won't believe her."

They sat in silence for another moment before Airpaw meowed, "So what are we going to do about Sandfire and the rats?"

"If the rats attack soon then SkyClan would be wiped out," Waterpaw mewed softly, "Mintstar is too old to fight and even with us helping them there would only be one leader, a medicine cat, four warriors, and three apprentices. Sandfire would fight alongside the rats."

"How are we going to get more cats?" Cloudpaw meowed, "We can't go all the way to JayClan."

Darkshadow sat in silence before a thought crossed his mind, "There is a bunch of twoleg dens nearby. Maybe some kittypets live there."

"That's the stupidest idea yet Darkshadow," Airpaw purred, "What kittypet would sacrifice themselves to save a Clan they know nothing about?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Waterpaw meowed seriously. "We had no idea who these SkyClan cats were yet we decided to risk our lives to save them."

"Would you rather not be helping them?" Cloudpaw snarled, anger flashing in her eyes.

"No," Waterpaw meowed quickly, "I'm just saying we helped them because they are fellow warriors. Kittypets don't know anything about the warrior code. They won't feel any loyalty to SkyClan."

"They might help us," Darkshadow meowed firmly, "SkyClan was built from kittypets, loners, and even rogues. Whose to say no cat would help them now? These cats could be distant kin!"

"But would they know how to fight?" Airpaw countered.

There was another moment of silence before Waterpaw suggested, "What about Ratpelt?"

"Ratpelt would want to fight just to defeat Sandfire," Cloudpaw allowed.

"He probably is still loyal to SkyClan despite Mintstar taking Sandfire's side," Darkshadow meowed.

Airpaw nodded, "At least Ratpelt would know how to fight."

"I think we need those kittypets too," Cloudpaw meowed.

"We'll have to split up," Waterpaw suggested.

"Is that safe?" Cloudpaw asked nervously.

"The rats only attack at night," Darkshadow meowed.

"What about Sandfire?" Airpaw asked.

No one answered him so Waterpaw stood up and meowed, "Darkshadow and I can look for the kittypets. Airpaw, Cloudpaw, Ratpelt is probably most likely to trust you."

"How did you figure that out?" Cloudpaw mewed, but no one answered her.

"I guess this is goodbye," Darkshadow rasped quietly.

Airpaw stood up and rested his tail on Darkshadow's shoulder, "We _will _see each other again."

Waterpaw nodded in agreement, "Come on, Darkshadow. We have some kittypets to find."

*

Darkshadow crouched beside Waterpaw the two of them stalking in the shadows of two twoleg dens. Every noise made Waterpaw jump into Darkshadow and he would hiss at her for being so jumpy yet his heart was racing. They walked in silence until Waterpaw meowed, "Nothing. Not even a scent. You think we would have found something."

"Oi," A voice called down suddenly and the two Clan cats whirled around to spot two cats sitting on a fence. One was a lean gray tom while a fatter black-and-white kittypet sat beside him. It was the black-and-white tom who had spoken. "What are you two looking for? I know this area like the back of my paw. We could help you."

"Shut up, Smut," The gray tom growled, "These are _Clan _cats. I've heard stories about them."

"Ooh Clan cats," Smut purred and sprang down so he was in front of the two Clan cats, "Hi, I'm Smut. This is my brother, Elmo." The gray tom sprang down, landing lightly on his paws, glaring at the two Clan cats. "Are you really Clan cats?"

Darkshadow nodded, "Yes. We have come looking for fighters to aid SkyClan in a battle." Elmo snorted and Darkshadow snarled, "Something funny, Elmo?"

Elmo silenced his laugh and growled, "What is your name, wild cat?"

"I haven't not given it," Darkshadow hissed.

"You need to learn some respect," Elmo snarled, but Smut butted in, "No fights, please, Elmo." At his brother's words, Elmo calmed down, but continued to glare at Darkshadow.

Smut nodded before turning to Darkshadow, "So you need fighters? Maybe I could help."

Darkshadow glanced at Smut. The fat kittypet couldn't survive. "This is a dangerous mission, Smut. You need to be a good fighter."

Elmo snorted again and growled, "Smut's one of the best fighters."

"Really?" Waterpaw asked in surprise and before she even finished her question, Smut had her pinned down. That was when Darkshadow realized that the kittypet didn't have fat... he had _muscles. _He looked stronger than Woodstar and Voleheart put together.

"How was that?" Smut asked, letting Waterpaw get to her feet.

"You would make an excellent addition to our force," Darkshadow said with a purr.

Elmo rolled his eyes and growled, "Well you're stuck with me too. I'm not letting Smut go off with you two by himself."

Waterpaw nodded, "Glad to have you."

Elmo just ignored her.

Darkshadow rolled his eyes and- with his new friends- padded deeper into the twoleg camp.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"This is hopeless! His scent is gone!" Cloudpaw meowed annoyed, scraping her claws against the rough moor dirt angrily. Airpaw glanced at his sister, his gray eyes soft as he realized how frustrated she was. Out of the four of them, Cloudpaw was the most concerned about SkyClan, treating it as though it was her Clan. Then again, she had been the first one to know about SkyClan. Airpaw's throat tightened as he watched Cloudpaw sniff the air, realizing that an awful goodbye was approaching. He felt the sorrow too although not as strongly as his sister. He would have to say goodbye to the friends they made in SkyClan.

"He wouldn't have gone far," Airpaw mewed, resting his long tail on Cloudpaw's shoulder, "Remember, he believes that he is the only one who knows Sandfire's secret. In his eyes, he probably thinks he is the only one who can save SkyClan."

"Is that so?" The two apprentices whirled around, coming face to face with Ratpelt. Airpaw's eyes widened as he took in the rogue's appearance. Ratpelt's dark pelt had originally been glossy and well groomed, but now it grew dull and burrs tangled themselves in his long fur. His amber eyes shown with fire as he glared at the two cats, but there was also a look of defeat in their depths. Airpaw realized how much losing his Clan had effected the falsely accused warrior. "What makes you think I want to return to those fleabrains!"

"Those fleabrains are your Clanmates," Airpaw meowed.

"_Were," _Ratpelt hissed, "Mintstar exiled me!"

"He only did that because he thought you were leading the rats!" Cloudpaw protested, "If he knew it was the other way around then you would be welcomed back with open paws!"

"Why didn't you tell Mintstar it was Sandfire?" Airpaw asked curiously.

Ratpelt looked away and murmured, "Who would you believe? An older cat who is deputy and happens to be your kin? Or a young warrior?"

"But we have evidence now!" Cloudpaw meowed.

"What evidence?" Ratpelt growled.

"I had a dream," Cloudpaw explained, "Grayleaf came to me and told me who the traitor was."

"Grayleaf...?" Ratpelt whispered, "You had a message from StarClan?" Cloudpaw nodded. "Well that changes- no it doesn't. Even if we were to return we would all be wiped out. If you had any brains, you two would as far as you can from this place. Take your kin with you."

"We won't abandon SkyClan," Airpaw growled.

"And besides, Darkshadow and Waterpaw have gone to find any kittypets who are willing to fight," Cloudpaw explained.

"Kittypets!" Ratpelt purred, "Kittypets can't fight!"

"Would you really turn down help?" Cloudpaw asked.

"I guess not," Ratpelt murmured, "Alright fine. I'll fight for SkyClan."

*

"Where's your kin at anyway?" Ratpelt asked for the hundredth time. The three cats were crouched in the grass, waiting for Darkshadow and Waterpaw. "We've been waiting since sunhigh."

"They'll come soon," Airpaw snapped impatiently. He was annoyed at Ratpelt's attitude.

They sat in silence before Cloudpaw meowed, "There they are! And there are other cats with them!"

The three cats sprang out of their hiding spots and raced over to where Darkshadow and Waterpaw led half a dozen cats. Darkshadow dipped his head to his friends and meowed, "It's good to see you again, Ratpelt."

Ratpelt nodded towards the cats around them, "Who are they?"

"This is Smut and Elmo," Waterpaw meowed, circling a fat black-and-white tom and a leaner gray cat.

"Hi! I'm Smut." The fatter tom mewed happily. Elmo remained silent.

"And this is Stripes and Hatchet," Darkshadow introduced a striped gray tom and a large brown tom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Stripes," Stripes meowed while Hatchet nervously added, "Hi."

"This is Singer," Waterpaw introduced the only she-cat, a silver little thing.

"Hello," Singer meowed. "You are Clan cats as well?" Airpaw nodded. "How interesting."

"And this is Shark. He's a rogue," Darkshadow whispered under his breath. The dark ginger tom glared at them and demanded, "So when do we get to the fighting?"

"Oh yes," Smut meowed, his tone still light and friendly, "I'm really good at killing rats."

"That's good," Airpaw meowed, "You'll need to be."

"What time do you think the rats will come?" Stripes asked.

"And how many?" Hatchet whispered nervously.

"Probably after dusk," Darkshadow answered, "And a lot. Don't forget there is also a cat fighting alongside the rats."

Singer nodded, "A ginger tom."

"Exactly," Airpaw meowed.

There was silence around every cat before Waterpaw suggested, "Let's find a place to keep watch over the camp. Mintstar probably wouldn't be too happy if we bring all these cats into camp."

"Sandfire would know something was up," Cloudpaw added quietly.

With that said, the five Clan cats and their new friends headed back towards the camp.

*

Airpaw crouched in the tall grass, Waterpaw, Cloudpaw, Smut, Elmo, and Stripes beside him. Darkshadow, Ratpelt, and the other kittypets were nearby. The Clan cats had decided that it would be best if they all split up. A dozen cats would be easily spotted by a SkyClan patrol.

"It's nearly nightfall," Airpaw whispered, his breath visible in the chilly air. "Maybe the rats aren't coming tonight..."

"I don't like this," Waterpaw murmured, "Splitting up. What if one of us is attacked and we can't get to each other?"

"I hope that happens," Smut meowed loudly, "I'm itching to attack some rats."

Cloudpaw rolled her eyes, "You'll have plenty of time to kill rats before the night is out."

"True, but I-" Smut was cut off by Hatchet who was racing towards them, his amber eyes wild.

"Hatchet, what's wrong?" Stripes asked.

"Rats!" Hatchet choked out.

Everyone's blood ran cold.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Cloudpaw raced down the steep that led into SkyClan camp, the attack group surrounding her in all directions. As soon as their paws touched leveled ground, the camp exploded into a fighting mess of cats and rats. Darkshadow had leapt over everyone's heads and was pulling a couple rats off of Birdheart who looked up at him with affectionate eyes before the two warriors disappeared into the fight. Airpaw was standing beside Mintstar, protecting the SkyClan leader with his life. Cloudpaw watched her brother be attacked by dozens of rats, but relaxed when the kittypelt, Smut, went to aid him. Waterpaw was leading Stripes and Singer into the thickest fight, their teeth bared and their claws flashing in the dim moonlight. Ratpelt was stalking around and Cloudpaw raced to his side for both of them were after the same thing: Sandfire. This battle would never end until the traitor leading the rats was dead.

"Any sign of Sandfire?" Cloudpaw yowled, but Ratpelt darted into the sea of rats. Cloudpaw doubted that the dark warrior had heard her for she had barely heard herself in the midst of all the fighting. Cats were snarling and rats were hissing while occasionally both species shrieked with pain. Cloudpaw was about to follow when a painful yowl rose from behind her. She whirled around a black-and-white cat stumbled, dozens of rats clinging to his pelt. Yowling with rage, Cloudpaw recognized Snakefoot and knocked into him, sending two rats flying. Cloudpaw tried to attack the rats, but it was hard not to hurt Snakefoot in the process. Cloudpaw pulled one off the older warrior and in dismay, watched Snakefoot crumble to his paws. The rats scattered, seeing that their enemy was down.

"Snakefoot," Cloudpaw whispered, prodding the SkyClan warrior with a gentle paw. The warrior did not respond or move at all. His dark eyes stared up at her with no life in them and his chest had stopped moving. Cloudpaw buried her muzzle in Snakefoot's thick fur and said a silent prayer to StarClan that the tom's journey with them would be much easier than his life had been. The stench of blood overwhelmed Cloudpaw suddenly and she whirled around, a scarlet colored cat staggering towards her. She didn't recognize him, but when he coughed her name- blood trailing in between his jaws- she let out a moan, "Cloudpaw."

"Airpaw!" Cloudpaw raced over to her brother, trying to get him to lean on her shoulder, but he shook his head stubbornly, "I'll be okay, at least for a little-" Airpaw's wild gray eyes snapped down at Snakefoot's body and he moaned, "Who's that?"

"Snakefoot," Cloudpaw answered and Airpaw shook his head, "He was so young. Anyway, Mintstar and Sandfire are fighting on the ledge. I tried to tell Ratpelt, but I don't think he heard me. You have to go and help him! He's not strong enough to fight on his own!"

"Sandfire!" Cloudpaw whirled around at Ratpelt's snarl and saw the dark brown tabby chasing a larger ginger tom up the steep and away from the camp. _The coward! _Cloudpaw growled to herself, _He can't even defeat Mintstar in camp. He has to take him away so no one can help him! _Cloudpaw followed Ratpelt's scent and the stench of blood and arrived just in time to see Ratpelt knock Sandfire away from Mintstar, who was shaking uncontrollably in the shadows. Ratpelt lifted his head and growled, "Fight someone your own size, Sandfire! You coward!"

_"Coward? _Coward did you call me?" Sandfire growled, "Was it a coward who killed Ravenfur when Birdheart wasn't looking to secure my place as deputy? Was it a coward who went to JayClan to make sure only apprentices came to aid SkyClan in its destruction? Was it a coward who killed Grayleaf, drowning him in the river?" Cloudpaw's head swayed at that and she heard Mintstar moan loudly. Mintstar was Grayleaf's father and Grayleaf was Sandfire's father. "Was it a coward that falsely accused you so that you couldn't tell anyone what you had seen?"

"Coward!" Ratpelt screeched and Sandfire lunged at the SkyClan warrior, claws outstretched.

"No!" Cloudpaw snarled and leapt to protect Ratpelt, feeling Sandfire's claws scrape at her body. Her head slammed on the hard ground and everything went dark.

*

"Cloudpaw, Cloudpaw, wake up," Cloudpaw blinked as someone spoke her name and looked up, seeing a golden brown she-cat with gentle gray eyes. Cloudpaw's heart sank as she noticed that the she-cat's pelt was filled with stars.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Cloudpaw whispered, but the she-cat couldn't answer because three voices sounded at once,

"Cloudpaw!"

"_Cloudpaw!_"

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!"

Darkshadow, Airpaw, and Waterpaw raced towards Cloudpaw, nuzzling her and looking at her with grave eyes. Cloudpaw stared at them all and whispered, "Are we with StarClan?"

Darkshadow nodded and hissed gently, "I was fighting with Birdheart when a ton of rats jumped on me."

Airpaw whispered, "You saw how I looked, Cloudpaw. It's no wonder that I died."

"You're not dead," The she-cat purred gently.

"I was fighting with Stripes when-" Waterpaw's voice trailed off, "What do you mean we're not dead?"

"You've just suffered a lot of injuries due to the rats," The she-cat gently answered while Darkshadow muttered, "No kidding? I thought I was just fine and dandy."

The she-cat gave him a quick glance and he quieted, "StarClan decided that your wounds needed time to heal."

"Like when a leader loses a life?" Airpaw asked and the she-cat nodded.

"But we're not leaders," Waterpaw meowed.

"That's true, but to StarClan you are the leaders of a prophecy," The she-cat answered.

Darkshadow gasped quietly beside Cloudpaw while Airpaw asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Jaystar, your ancestor," The she-cat meowed gently and there were gasps from all the young cats. They had listened to stories about Jaystar when they were younger. How she had been born a kittypet and then rose to being one of the greatest cats in the history of the Clans. It was because of her that Jayclan had been formed.

"But you're not a SkyClan cat?" Cloudpaw rolled her eyes at Waterpaw.

"True, I am not, but I have been given permission to walk these skies to send you off when you return to the waking world," Jaystar meowed.

"Can't you tell us about the prophecy?" Cloudpaw asked.

"In time you will learn what it means yourself, Cloudpaw," Jaystar meowed and Cloudpaw felt herself be pulled from Jaystar and her siblings.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"Darkshadow! Darkshadow!" The black tom's head rose a little from the spell that sleep had put on him, but he couldn't fight the waves of exhaustion that were crashing onto him. He tried to make the voice disappear, but when he recognized the low mew of his friend, his eyes blinked open slowly. At first all he saw was a blurry face staring at him, but as his mind caught up with his sight, Darkshadow recognized Birdheart staring down at him. Birdheart nudged Darkshadow up to his paws, nuzzling him affectionately with her muzzle, "Thank StarClan, Darkshadow. I thought you were dead. I hadn't gotten a chance to-"

"Where's my siblings?" Darkshadow cut across, his black eyes flashing with worry as they scanned the bloody SkyClan camp without any sign of his three Clanmates. "Did they-" Darkshadow couldn't finish, trying not to imagine returning to JayClan without his siblings. But... hadn't Jaystar said that they were all going to survive? Shouldn't he trust the StarClan warrior's words? Darkshadow knew that, despite respecting his warrior ancestors with his entire being, he wouldn't believe Jaystar until he had seen Airpaw, Waterpaw, and Cloudpaw.

"Dead? Goodness no," Birdheart purred gently, resting a comforting tail on Darkshadow's shoulder. "Your kin are probably the toughest cats I have ever met. Airpaw was everywhere at once, making sure that no rat touched us. Bit of annoying really, he wouldn't let us have a good fight. And Waterpaw led half a dozen attacks, charging into the direct center of the rats without a scratch on her. And Cloudpaw... Cloudpaw even helped bring down Sandfire with Mintstar and Ratpelt."

"Is Sandfire-" Darkshadow began and Birdheart nodded, her eyes flooding with warmth. "Ratpelt killed him."

"Did any cats on our side-" Darkshadow asked, afraid for the answer.

Birdheart's eyes lost their joy and she whispered, "Snakefoot died along with that kittypet, Stripes. It could have been so much worse."

Darkshadow nodded and before he could say anything three voices called his name, "Darkshadow!"

Darkshadow turned and saw his three siblings racing towards him, the signs of battle on all of them. Airpaw's left ear was torn badly and he was still bleeding above his right eye. Cloudpaw's eye was swollen and her throat was scarlet with blood, but at least she was still standing. Waterpaw looked the best only having a small cut on her shoulder. Birdheart was right. She hadn't gotten a scratch on her. Darkshadow took a step towards them, but stopped when Mintstar yowled loudly.

All the cats stopped and glanced up where the elderly leader was standing on HighStone, "SkyClan, JayClan, friends and allies, I thank you all for fighting tonight for this was one of the toughest battles SkyClan has ever had to face. We've fought the rats before, but this was the first time the real threat came from inside our ranks. Sandfire appeared to be a brilliant warrior, one of the best, but he only achieved his fame by killing those who had really succeeded. He convinced me that a SkyClan warrior was working with the rats and believing him, I falsely punished Ratpelt. Ratpelt, forgive me and there is always a place open for you if you wish to return."

Ratpelt nodded, "I shall return."

"Good, good," Mintstar purred while the three apprentices chanted 'Ratpelt, Ratpelt' quietly, "Ratpelt, you are one of our most experienced warriors despite your young age. I would be honored if you stood as my deputy and aided me in rebuilding SkyClan."

Darkshadow's eyes widened. Ratpelt was to become deputy of SkyClan?

From below Mintstar, Ratpelt took a step forward and meowed, "I am honored, Minstar, really I am, but I do not think I am the right cat to be deputy. I've seen what power can do to a cat and I don't think I'm ready for that kind of responsiblity."

Minstar nodded, "A wise response. Perhaps in time you will make a great deputy, but SkyClan doesn't have time. We need a cat now who is brave and reliable. Just the cat we need to rebuild our lives." Mintstar paused, "I say these words before StarClan so that they can hear and approve my choice. Jaggedclaw, will be the new deputy of SkyClan."

From beside Birdheart, Jaggedclaw's eyes widened and Darkshadow leapt to his feet calling, "Jaggedclaw! Jaggedclaw!" Darkshadow didn't know much about the tabby tom, but he knew that he was a good warrior and that was all SkyClan needed.

Jaggedclaw took a step forward and meowed, "Thank you, Mintstar. I am honored."

Mintstar nodded before glancing at the kittypets and loners, "Thank you, friends, for helping us tonight. I understand you have lost one of your own and we grieve for him alongside you. Perhaps we will meet again."

"Now hold on, Mintstar," Shark, the only rogue, growled, stalking so that he was directly in front of Mintstar, "SkyClan needs warriors. We may not fully understand the warrior code, but I know that I want to stay and help."

Mintstar's eyes widened, "Do any others feel that way?"

"I do," Hatchet murmured and Darkshadow's eyes widened. The nervous tom was asking to join SkyClan? "I may not be completely what you need, but I have to try and help you. I have to try for Stripes."

"I'm sorry, Mintstar," Singer meowed quietly, "I liked helping you all, but my place is with my housefolk." Singer than waved her tail and farewell and walked slowly away.

Smut stood up and Darkshadow was beyond shocked when the tom mewed, "I'm with Singer. I liked fighting the rats, but this is no place for me. Let's go home, Elmo."

Darkshadow was even more shocked when the aggressive tom whispered, "Um... well Smut, I liked the idea of cats helping one another. I... I want to stay. I'm sorry."

Smut's eyes widened, but he meowed, "You followed me when I wanted to fight. What type of brother would I be if I didn't do the same?"

"A smart one," Elmo purred.

Shark glanced back up at Mintstar, "What do you say? Will you accept four new cats?"

Mintstar nodded and purred, "Line up so you can earn your warrior names." The cats did as they were told. First was Elmo. Mintstar stood in front of the tom before meowing, "Elmo you have decided to join SkyClan and follow the ways of StarClan. Your new name is Birchfeather, SkyClan welcomes you." Darkshadow blinked in surprise. Such a calm name for an aggressive cat.

"Smut from now on you will be known as Smudgefur, SkyClan welcomes you."

"Hatchet from now on you will be known as Arrowface, SkyClan welcomes you."

"Shark from now on you will be known as Lizardfang, SkyClan welcomes you."

Alongside the SkyClan cats, the four JayClan cats called, "Birchfeather! Smudgefur! Arrowface! Lizardfang!"

*

It had been a long night full of celebration and Darkshadow was glad to be away from all the noise, walking alone with Birdheart. She had asked him to come with her and as he glanced at her, he noticed her eyes were troubled, "What's wrong, Birdheart?"

Birdheart stopped and looked at Darkshadow, making the dark tom stop too. With a sigh, Birdheart whispered, "I'm pregnant with your kit."

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Okay I know I just uploaded barely an hour ago, but I have so much muse right now it would be a waste not to use it. This will most likely be the cats final night in SkyClan- it may carry on for another chapter- and one JayClan cat will stay. I've read many reviews and know that many people think they know who it is. I'm not going to give it away except that the cat who stays will fulfill their part of the prophecy in SkyClan. I will also no longer be going into their point of view since I tell the story of JayClan so I'm sorry, but some of you will have to say goodbye to a character. Please read and review.**

"I'm pregnant with your kit."

He wasn't a special cat. He wasn't the father. He didn't share anything with the SkyClan she-cat who stood only a short distance away from him. Then why did StarClan choose him to stumble upon Darkshadow and Birdheart's conversation? As he had many times before, Airpaw wished he was Talonclaw or Songheart or any cat that could speak to StarClan so they could tell him why _he _was the one who had been asked to find the two young warriors. Why not Waterpaw? Or Cloudpaw? Waterpaw would have immediately gave her hiding spot away, ecstatic that she would be an aunt while Cloudpaw would congratulate the two new parents softly. Airpaw wasn't his sisters which was why he was still crouching in the ferns, able to hear everything shared between Darkshadow and Birdheart.

"What?" Darkshadow growled softly and Birdheart began to repeat herself, but the black tom hissed, "I heard you the first time. What I meant to say was how? When? Why?" Airpaw understood where Darkshadow was coming from. After all, Darkshadow had only known Birdheart for a couple moons... he probably didn't mean for them to become mates. Not to mention he had Lakesky waiting for him back in JayClan.

"Darkshadow, StarClan has given us a gift with this kit," Birdheart meowed happily, not noticing Darkshadow's wild black gaze. "I know you have responsibilities in JayClan, but SkyClan would be just as good as a home. Mintstar would accept you in a heartbeat and with your reputation you could become deputy in a couple moons. Just think about it, you could live here with me and your kit."

Airpaw crouched down lower as he waited for Darkshadow's response, his heart racing. Would his brother choose to stay in SkyClan with Birdheart and his kit? Or would he return to JayClan, forgetting about his child? Airpaw knew that staying with Birdheart was the right thing to do, but he didn't think he could bare to say goodbye to his brother. A moment that felt like several days passed and Darkshadow whispered, "I'm sorry, Birdheart, but I don't love you that way. You're a good friend and we were both looking for comfort that night. I can't leave JayClan for anything even my own kit. I have a job to do in JayClan that can't be done by anyone else."

"It's her," Birdheart snarled, eyes darkening with anger, "She's the job you have to do. Your precious friend. Your precious Lakesky." Airpaw blinked in shock. He had not expected Darkshadow to tell Birdheart about Lakesky.

"I'm sorry, Birdheart," Darkshadow murmured before darting away, Birdheart running in the opposite direction. Airpaw crouched for a second longer before springing to his paws and following Darkshadow.

"Darkshadow! Darkshadow, you coward!" Airpaw was surprised the words were coming out of his mouth, but he felt so angry at Darkshadow all of a sudden. His brother was abandoning his kit and for what? The prophecy? His Clan? His love? Airpaw knew that Woodstar had taught them that there was nothing more important than family. Darkshadow was a disgrace to Woodstar.

"Airpaw?" Darkshadow asked in surprise and then narrowed his eyes, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are abandoning your own kit!" Airpaw snarled.

"You don't understand!" Darkshadow growled.

"Then enlighten me!" Airpaw shot back.

"I'm not ready to be a father!" Darkshadow whispered, "Even if Lakesky said she was pregnant I would be freaking out!"

"You're not freaking out! You ran out on Birdheart!" Airpaw snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Darkshadow growled.

"Too late," Airpaw hissed and as though he couldn't control his movements, he was at his brother's throat, the two cats rolling around on the ground. Airpaw sank his teeth in Darkshadow's shoulder, but howled in pain when Darkshadow attacked his bare belly.

"Darkshadow! Airpaw!" Airpaw felt himself be pulled away by Cloudpaw, watching Waterpaw try and calm down Darkshadow. Cloudpaw was panting, "What in StarClan's name is going on?"

"Nothing," Darkshadow snarled, stalking away, Waterpaw following him nervously.

Cloudpaw turned to Airpaw, "What happened?" Airpaw was silent. Cloudpaw sighed, "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Airpaw followed Cloudpaw and the two of them raced towards the abandoned rat barn. Airpaw stared at it and sighed, "Can you believe that just days ago this place was swarming with rats?"

Cloudpaw sighed, "Airpaw, I-"

"And just think in a couple days we get to go home," Airpaw meowed excitedly, "We get to see Woodstar and Gingereye. I wonder how old Orangepelt's kits are. They should be apprentices don't you think? Who do you think are their mentors?"

Cloudpaw began again, "Airpaw, I-"

Suddenly Airpaw understood, "Your- you're not coming home?"

Cloudpaw looked away, "My place is here."

"But what about Father and Mother? What about Darkshadow and Waterpaw? What about me?" Airpaw whispered.

"Stay," Cloudpaw offered quietly.

Airpaw thought about it. SkyClan needed his help. But what about Woodstar, Gingereye, Waterpaw, even Darkshadow. They'd miss him. _No, _Airpaw corrected himself, _I'd miss them._

"I'm sorry, Cloudpaw. I can't," Airpaw whispered.

"I knew you would say that," Cloudpaw murmured.

"But why?" Airpaw asked quietly.

"Because my heart is here. With the Clan. With the cats," Almost as if on cue, Ratpelt led a patrol consisting of Birchfeather and Smudgefur, leading them away from Airpaw and Cloudpaw.

"Ratpelt?" Airpaw guessed.

Cloudpaw purred and followed Ratpelt's retreating form with hungry eyes, "I thought it was Sandfire, but I was wrong. It was Ratpelt. I just didn't see it at first."

Airpaw sighed and Cloudpaw meowed, "Cheer up, brother. We'll meet again I promise and tonight you get to see me become a warrior."

"What?" Airpaw exclaimed.

"I talked with Mintstar and Jaggedclaw. They already accepted me into SkyClan. My warrior ceremony is held this evening." Cloudpaw explained.

"But what about Darkshadow? And Waterpaw? Aren't you going to tell them?" Airpaw asked.

Cloudpaw purred and blinked her eyes, "Let's let them be surprised."

**AN: This part was really hard for me to write because I wanted to really capture the bond between Airpaw and Cloudpaw. I wanted to show how good of friends they were despite being brother and sister. **

*

"Everyone gather round," Mintstar yowled, "There is a ceremony I must perform."

Airpaw sat beside Waterpaw who turned to him and whispered, "Who? Everyone is already a warrior?"

The brown tom swallowed hard and murmured, "You'll see."

"Cloudpaw, please step forward," Airpaw could feel Waterpaw freeze beside him.

"What?" Waterpaw exclaimed, "She's a JayClan cat!"

"Cloudpaw has decided to remain in SkyClan," Mintstar yowled.

"Not anymore," Airpaw breathed.

"I, Mintstar, leader of SkyClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cloudpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cloudleaf. The Clan honors you for your patience and love, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan," Mintstar meowed and Airpaw's eyes widened. _Cloudleaf. _His sister was _Cloudleaf. _

The Clan echoed Cloudleaf's new name and Airpaw watched his sister race over, touching noses with Ratpelt.

His sister was home.

It was time for him to return to his.

**AN: Well what do you think? Please review. This was a very important chapter to me. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Waterpaw stared at the SkyClan warriors she had come to know, grief making her throat tighten. After Cloudleaf's warrior ceremony, Darkshadow announced that JayClan was no longer needed so they would leave at the crack of dawn in hopes of returning home in the least amount of time possible. The evening had been great. Waterpaw had gone on patrol with Jaggedclaw, Ratpelt, and Birchfeather and then accompanied Smudgefur and Arrowface on a hunting patrol. When they got back everyone feasted and then shared stories about their youth- or in the apprentices' cases sharing stories about recent adventures. Then they had all drifted off to sleep together for one night not being separated by titles or Clans. Lizardfang and Darkshadow passed out next to each other after seeing who was stronger while Airpaw had curled up with Cloudleaf and Mintstar. That had been the evening and morning had come much too quickly for Waterpaw's liking.

Waterpaw padded next to Darkshadow and Airpaw as Ratpelt and Cloudleaf escorted them to the border of SkyClan territory. All the SkyClan warriors had yowled goodbyes to their friends and Mintstar had honored them by saying that their names would be remembered alongside Firestar and Sandstorm's. Waterpaw had felt particularly sad about leaving the old leader because- even if SkyClan somehow entered her life again- Mintstar most likely wouldn't be leading them anymore. Waterpaw felt the same amount of loyalty to Mintstar as she did Woodstar for the old gray tom had been her leader for nearly six moons. Still, Waterpaw was looking forward to seeing her father and friends again.

"Well this is goodbye," Ratpelt meowed and the small group of cats stopped at the border. Dipping his head to Waterpaw and her kin, Ratpelt added, "Thank you all for everything. For helping expose the truth about Sandfire and then saving SkyClan from his bloody paws. As Mintstar said earlier, your names will echo forever even when all who remember you are gone." Ratpelt then shared a glance with Cloudleaf for he continued, "I'll let you all say goodbye together. Cloudleaf, I'll be close by when you are ready to return home." _Home. _That word bothered Waterpaw. Her sister's former home had been JayClan yet now her loyalties lied somewhere else. Cloudleaf would no longer be Waterpaw's Clanmate.

Cloudleaf sighed, "This is going to be harder than I imagined."

"Then don't say goodbye," Darkshadow asked quietly and Waterpaw wished her sister would agree to their older brother's words, but knew that her sister's place was here. Just as Waterpaw's place was in JayClan.

"I have to," Cloudleaf meowed in a low whisper, "This is my home. I think it was always meant to be my home. I was the one who had the first dreams of SkyClan and I think that was StarClan's way of telling me where I was really meant to be."

"What if you're wrong?" Airpaw asked and Waterpaw added,

"We're part of a prophecy. Everything could go wrong if you don't come back to us."

Cloudleaf paused before whispering, "StarClan made me fall in love. I think I was meant to be with Ratpelt."

"Are you bearing his kits? That would be one way that StarClan can show you that you are with the cat you are meant to be with," Airpaw growled quietly and Waterpaw could have swore she saw her brother's eyes flash towards Darkshadow.

"Great StarClan no," Cloudleaf meowed, "I've been a warrior for barely a day. I think there is going to be quite sometime before Ratpelt and I even think about having kits."

Darkshadow sighed, "I guess there is no way to dissuade you. You're stubborn."

"Yes," Cloudleaf purred, "I am a lot like my older brother in that way."

Darkshadow and Cloudleaf touched noses before Cloudleaf turned to Airpaw, "Airpaw, take care of yourself and these two." Cloudleaf purred nodding to Darkshadow and Waterpaw, "You were always the leader to me out of the four of us, but I don't follow you anymore. At least that's one less cat you have to worry about."

"I'd rather worry about you then say goodbye to you," Airpaw meowed softly and Cloudleaf brushed her muzzle against his before turning to face Waterpaw.

"Waterpaw, good luck with everything. I'm going to miss you holding onto my paw." Cloudleaf added the last part in a purr.

"I'll miss you," Waterpaw meowed sadly.

"And we'll meet again, sister, I swear it," Cloudleaf mewed.

"Doubt it," Waterpaw grumbled.

"Don't be a pessimist," Cloudleaf meowed.

"A pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist," Waterpaw added quietly and the two cats purred in unison. "Take care, Cloudleaf."

"You too, Waterpaw." And with that Cloudleaf touched her nose to Waterpaw's ear and meowed hopefully, "We'll always be together even if we don't serve in the same Clan anymore."

"Four of kind," Darkshadow added with a purr.

"Birds of a feather," Airpaw continued.

"Forever and ever," Waterpaw added and with that Cloudleaf was gone.

"I'm going to miss her," Darkshadow sighed.

"She's home now," Airpaw comforted him.

Waterpaw nodded and with new strength flowing through her limbs meowed, "Now we have to return to ours."

*

"I don't remember home being so far away!" Waterpaw wailed, her paws aching for a chance to stop. The three cats had been on their journey home now for nearly half a moon and the strain of the trip was putting stress on everyone.

"Last time we stopped with the Tribe of Rushing Water," Darkshadow growled, keeping his two younger siblings at a quick pace.

"Why didn't we stop again?" Waterpaw asked.

"Just think there should only be another day or two," Darkshadow meowed.

"I think its going to be shorter," Airpaw mewed suddenly.

"Why do you say that?" Waterpaw asked.

"Look," Waterpaw followed Airpaw's stare and there was JayClan's territory sprawled out underneath them. They were home.

**Author's Note: Yay! They're finally home! Next chapter will be them finding out what has happened since they disappeared. Get ready for new warriors! New apprentices! New kits! Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Darkshadow led the cats towards JayClan's territory, his heart racing as he thought of seeing everyone again: Woodstar, Gingereye, but mostly Lakesky. Since declining Birdheart's offer to stay in SkyClan with her and his unborn kit, he had been longing to see his dearest friend again. It had been almost six moons since they had said goodbye on the day of his departure and fearful thoughts were easing their way into Darkshadow's mind. He was worried in the time that he had been gone, Lakesky had found herself a new mate, one who hadn't decided to leave her to go on a heroic journey. Darkshadow's heart sunk, but he realized that if the worse had happened, he deserved it completely. After all, he had accidently become the father of another she-cat's kits when his heart still belonged to Lakesky.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Airpaw panted as he raced forward to catch up with Darkshadow. Since leaving SkyClan, Airpaw's attitude towards Darkshadow had improved and the black warrior wondered if his younger brother realized the choice that had been forced onto him. He hadn't just left Birdheart because his heart belonged to Lakesky. It was because it belonged to JayClan to all the cats he had grown up with. He could probably be happy in SkyClan, but it would never be his true home.

"About?" Darkshadow asked, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't have the slightest idea as to what Airpaw was meowing about.

"Cloudleaf, of course," Airpaw answered as though it was an obvious question. Which it was. "What are we going to tell Woodstar? That his daughter had abandoned her Clan to join another? Abandoned her family? And what about Maroonfeather? He was her mentor. I know I would be annoyed if my apprentice had become a warrior without my consent."

"They'll just have to try and understand," Waterpaw meowed from behind them. "Even if they don't its too late. We can't go back all the way to SkyClan just for Cloudleaf. Woodstar might miss her, but he isn't that stupid."

"Speaking of Woodstar, any idea on how we should enter the camp?" Darkshadow asked. "Do we just walk in and be like 'hey everybody we're home?' Or should we do something much more dramatic like enter through the back of the camp?"

"If we enter through the back then they'll probably think we're the rogues," Airpaw meowed, "I don't want my first return to JayClan to involve us being clawed to death by our Clanmates."

"Good point," Darkshadow purred.

"So what are we going to do?" Waterpaw asked.

Darkshadow was about to answer when a familiar scent crossed his path: _Lakesky. _In a second, he was off running leaving Airpaw calling, "Darkshadow! Where in StarClan's name are you going?"

Darkshadow ignored him and instead continued running towards Lakesky's scent, not even using his other senses to see if anyone was near him.

Suddenly he was shoved to the ground and Darkshadow felt some cat sink their claws into his shoulder. Thinking fast he turned on his back and kicked hard and was about to run away when his attacker jumped back on him, pinning their claws back onto his shoulders. Flashbacks went through Darkshadow's mind as he remembered all the hours of play-fighting and the countless days of training with their mentors.

"Lakesky!" Darkshadow breathed, staring up at his friend. Lakesky froze, her amber eyes wide and it took a second for Darkshadow a second to realize she didn't recognize him. His heart sunk a little at that. True he hadn't recognized her in the beginning of their fight, but still he hadn't been gone _that _long... maybe it was awhile. Six moons was a very long time. "Lakesky, its me. Darkshadow."

Lakesky's amber eyes widened more and she murmured, "Darkshadow?" A heartbeat passed and then Lakesky exclaimed, "Darkshadow! Great StarClan! You're back! When did you get in?"

"Just a moment ago," Darkshadow purred as Lakesky covered him in gentle licks.

"Where's Airpaw and Waterpaw? And Cloudpaw?" Darkshadow looked away at that and whispered,

"Cloudpaw is now Cloud_leaf,_" Lakesky stared at him with confused eyes and Darkshadow explained, "She decided to stay with SkyClan. They needed her much more than JayClan does."

"I'm sorry," Lakesky whispered, "What about Airpaw and Waterpaw?"

"Both are fine," Darkshadow meowed, "In fact, they should have been here by-"

"Great StarClan! We're JayClan cats! We're JayClan cats!" Darkshadow and Lakesky shared a glance just as Airpaw and Waterpaw ran past them being chased by a dark ginger cat.

"Who is that?" Darkshadow asked, but Lakesky was already chasing after them, leaving the black tom no choice, but to follow.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw, stop!" Lakesky yowled and the dark ginger apprentice halted, Airpaw and Waterpaw stopping a couple badger-lengths away, their eyes wide. "Flamepaw, what did you think you were doing?"

"Chasing out rogues," Flamepaw meowed, glaring at Airpaw and Waterpaw.

"Those aren't rogues! Those are JayClan apprentices!"

"But I don't know them!"

"Surely you know that four cats left JayClan to help SkyClan!"

"Yes I know, but-"

"But nothing! Flamepaw, for the rest of the day you can hunt for the elders!"

Flamepaw paused and then growled, "Yes Lakesky."

"Now Lakesky, no need to be so hard on him," Darkshadow meowed gently, "It was an easy mistake to make. We left long before he was born. Couldn't you just talk to Woodstar or Flamepaw's mentor?"

Lakesky turned to look at Darkshadow, "I am Flamepaw's mentor."

"Oh," Darkshadow meowed.

Lakesky nodded and then sighed, "Darkshadow's right. Flamepaw, I know that Voleheart is leading a patrol this evening. Why don't you accompany him? It will also be good for you to see how other cats fight and hunt." Flamepaw nodded and Lakesky turned to look at the three cats, "Shall we return to camp now?"

Darkshadow nodded and together the five cats raced towards the island.

*

Darkshadow hovered outside the entrance to camp, the four other cats surrounding him. Flamepaw was pacing impatiently, growling, "I don't see why _we _can't go in, Lakesky."

"We're a Clan," Lakesky snapped a her apprentice, "We'll walk in together."

Darkshadow sighed, stopping his nerves, "I'm ready. Airpaw? Waterpaw?"

"Ready," Airpaw whispered and Waterpaw nodded.

The five cats entered the camp and Darkshadow glanced around at the home he hadn't seen in moons.

Songbird, the only Clan elder, was napping outside the small elders' den while Gingereye was sitting outside the nursery. Darkshadow noticed two kits playing outside: a ginger tom with white paws and a tiny white cat. Lakesky followed his glance and murmured, "Yes. Those are your kin."

Talonclaw was sitting alone, eating a fish, his expression thoughtful. Darkshadow wondered if StarClan had showed him any signs that they would be returning home soon. Reedtail and Sunfoot were talking by the freshkill pile while Voleheart stalked by, his expression serious. _My old mentor, _Darkshadow thought to himself. Voleheart jumped up to Hightree where Darkshadow's father Woodstar sat, nodding at whatever his deputy was telling him. Flamepaw left their side and instantly headed over to Maroonfeather and Orangepelt, waving his tail as he told them something. Darkshadow would bet a moon worth of dawn patrols that it was about them. When Maroonfeather and Orangepelt's eyes glanced at him, Darkshadow knew that his suspicions were correct.

"Darkshadow! Airpaw! Waterpaw!" Orangepelt exclaimed and suddenly the whole Clan knew they were there.

"Welcome home!" _Voleheart._

"How was the journey?" _Talonclaw._

"Give them some air! They can hardly breathe!" That was Sunfoot although it appeared that no one was listening to him,

"What was it like?"

"Was it different from JayClan?"

"Is SkyClan alright?" Darkshadow's head spun as so many cats asked him questions and he was grateful when Gingereye meowed,

"Let me see my kits!" Gingereye pushed forward, Woodstar behind her, and stared at her kits, eyes wide, "Thank StarClan, you've come home!"

"Where's Cloudpaw?" Woodstar asked suddenly.

Darkshadow paused, trying to think of what to tell his father, but before he could say anything, Airpaw meowed calmly, "Cloud_leaf. _She decided to stay with SkyClan and assist them for they were in need of many warriors."

"She's gone?" Gingereye whispered.

"My apprentice got her warrior name without me?" Maroonfeather asked.

"She's happy," Waterpaw meowed. "She's where she belongs."

Maroonfeather nodded, "Sometimes the Clan you're born in doesn't necessarily be the Clan you belong in."

"What does he mean by that?" Airpaw whispered in Darkshadow' ear, but the black tom didn't say anything. He wasn't going to reveal Maroonfeather's secret even though most cats in the Clan knew it.

"Mama, who are they?" Darkshadow looked down to see the white tom, his kin, pad over to them, flanked by the larger ginger tom.

"They smell different," The ginger hissed, his gold eyes scrunched up.

"They are your siblings," Gingereye meowed gently, "I told you they went on an adventure and they have come home to us."

Woodstar nodded, "Darkshadow, Airpaw, Waterpaw, meet your brothers: Thunderkit and Sleetkit. Thunderkit and Sleetkit, meet Darkshadow, Airpaw, and Waterpaw."

"Hi," Sleetkit squeaked while Thunderkit just nodded.

Orangepelt then padded forward and meowed, "Woodstar, if you don't mind me saying, I think the _paw _part of Airpaw and Waterpaw's names should be changed. They should become warriors."

Airpaw and Waterpaw gasped and Darkshadow nodded, "I can vouch for them, Woodstar. I know they didn't receive the most orthodox of training, but they proved themselves a dozen times during our travels."

"Reedtail, do you agree? After all, you are Airpaw's mentor," Woodstar asked and the black tom didn't say anything. He only nodded. "Then they shall be warriors. I Woodstar, leader of JayClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Airpaw, Waterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Waterpaw meowed and Airpaw nodded firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Airpaw, from this moment you will be known as Airstorm. StarClan honors your respect and endurance and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan. Waterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Waterdrop. StarClan honors your patience and your love and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Woodstar touched both new warriors and they both licked his shoulder in respect, their bodies quivering in excitement.

Darkshadow was the first cat to start chanting their new names: "Airstorm! Waterdrop! Airstorm! Waterdrop!"

When the crowds quieted, Darkshadow glanced at the kits and watched Thunderkit pin Sleetkit against the ground in a play-fight. He purred until a voice whispered in his ear: _"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_

Darkshadow froze as he heard that. Did the prophecy center around one of the two kits in front of him? What was StarClan trying to tell him?

**Author's Note: Well there's that chapter. For whoever suggested the name Waterdrop thank you. It really stuck with me and I couldn't think of a better name. So anyway please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. What's new? I have big plans for this chapter and the next which involve a death, a new love interest for one of our cats, and a hawk. So please read and review.**

It had been half a moon since Airstorm and Waterdrop had become warriors and Darkshadow, Airstorm, and Waterdrop had slowly eased their way back into JayClan, leading patrols through a territory they hardly remembered and relearning how to catch fish since there had been no lakes by SkyClan's territory. Even though Airstorm had been nervous about running around with the warriors, he proved to be stronger than most of them. After all, the journey had strengthened him and his siblings in a way that his Clanmates could never understand. They hadn't climbed the mountains day and night, never stopping even when their paws began to bleed. They hadn't had to fight nearly a hundred rats with barely a handful of warriors. Airstorm and his siblings were forever stronger because of their adventures.

"Airstorm!" Airstorm looked up as Voleheart called his name. He was on patrol with the Clan deputy, Lakesky, and Flamepaw and the four cats were just heading back to JayClan. "Airstorm, come on!"

Airstorm followed Voleheart obediently and the four cats crossed the treebridge before entering their camp. Even after half a moon with his Clanmates, Airstorm was still astonished that he was back home. Sometimes he woke up, forgetting where he was. He was so used to sleeping in the gorge with the SkyClan cats.

As soon as they entered the camp, the patrol broke apart. Voleheart hurried over to Woodstar, no doubt going to tell him that the borders had been quiet. There had been no sign of the rogues. Lakesky immediately went to Darkshadow's side and brushed her fur against his as the dark warrior talked with Gingereye, Thunderkit and Sleetkit dancing around them. Flamepaw, who Airstorm noticed was a loner, went to get a piece of freshkill before stalking to the shadows that surrounded the apprentices' den. Pawsteps mad, Airstorm looked up and he was surprised to see Maroonfeather padding towards him. Despite being Clanmates, Airstorm didn't have a lot of experience dealing with the young warrior.

"Airstorm," Maroonfeather meowed, dipping his head, "How was the border? Any sign of the rogues?"

Something that always puzzled Airstorm about Maroonfeather was that the ginger tom always seemed interested in the rogues. Airstorm didn't care though. Who wouldn't be interested in the group of cats trying to wipe out the Clan?

"No, thank StarClan," Airstorm answered, "Lakesky said they haven't been sighted for nearly two moons so maybe they have decided to leave us alone and get on with their own lives."

Maroonfeather shook his head and meowed, "Not with Toby as their leader. I met Toby my first night out as an apprentice and he was very much like he is now. Ambitious and violent. He won't stop until JayClan is wiped out."

Airstorm was silent before he asked, "Would we have to kill him to have peace with the rogues?"

Again Maroonfeather shook his head, "Woodstar used to tell me about how things were before Toby got to power. Back then the cats were led by a tom named Barker who was very much like Toby is now: out of control, a real menace to the Clan. Woodstar had met Toby back then and like a lot of the rogues, he was quiet, only obeying the orders of his leader. He wasn't a monster back then."

"If he wasn't violent back then what made him become like this?" Airstorm asked, unsure on how they got to the subject of the rogues, but very interested in the topic. He had never heard the story about the rogues before.

"The way rogues choose their next leader is by strength," Maroonfeather explained, "Toby was the strongest cat in the rogues and everyone expected him to be made leader when Barker was killed."

"Killed?" Airstorm asked.

Maroonfeather nodded, "To become leader then the rogue who was next in line, in this case Toby, would have to kill the leader."

"What if the leader died naturally? Or by another cat's paw?" Airstorm asked.

"If another cat killed the leader then they would become leader of the rogues, no questions asked," Maroonfeather explained, "It's like signing an agreement with blood. And if the leader dies of old age or by nature then a Gathering is held. But-" Maroonfeather began, seeing the surprise on Airstorm's face, "It is not the Gatherings our ancestors held. Two elected toms fight to the death and whoever lives is the next leader. For a group of savages, the rogues are very well organized."

Airstorm was silent, everything sinking in, before he meowed, "So Toby killed Barker? Just to be leader?"

"He did more than just kill his leader," Maroonfeather growled, "He killed his father."

Airstorm didn't know what to say to that and Maroonfeather sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you all of this. I really wanted to ask you about Flamepaw. I'm worried that he's becoming a loner since their are no other cats his age."

"I noticed that too," Airstorm meowed, "Would you like me to do something about it?"

"You're bright, Airstorm, yes," Maroonfeather mewed, "Can you just try to be a friend to Flamepaw? Talk to him or take him hunting? I would really appreciate it and I'm sure he would love the company."

Airstorm nodded, "I'll talk to him, Maroonfeather."

"Thanks," Maroonfeather purred, "Now if you excuse me I promised that I would go hunting with Sunfoot and Reedtail. I'll see you later, Airstorm, okay?"

"Bye," Airstorm meowed and waited a couple seconds before padding over to where Flamepaw sat alone. "Hey Flamepaw, how are you?"

"Save the best friend act," Flamepaw snarled, "I know why you're here."

"What do you mean?" Airstorm asked calmly, trying to feign innocence.

"I saw you talking with my father," Flamepaw growled, "I know he talked you into coming to talk with me. He thinks I'm a loner."

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Airstorm snapped, "I know we haven't known each other that well and I want to change that."

"Right," Flamepaw hissed with a roll of his eyes, "You can shove that-" Flamepaw's violet eyes widened and both cats whirled around as a shadow fell across JayClan's camp.

"Hawk," Airstorm whispered and then yowled, "Hawk!"

Everyone's eyes snapped towards him and then up at the hawk before scattering into their dens. Woodstar sprang over to Gingereye's side and the two of them, plus Darkshadow and Lakesky, headed into the nursery. Voleheart, Waterdrop, and Orangepelt were heading into the warriors' den and Airstorm glanced at Flamepaw, meowing, "Move!"

"Why?" Flamepaw snarled, "We can fight it."

"You think hawks are only dangerous to kits?" Airstorm growled, "I've seen hawks that could carry Maroonfeather or a warrior to StarClan knows where! Hawks are serious matters and-" Airstorm was cut off by a high pitch yowl,

"Sleetkit!" Airstorm whirled around and saw the giant bird swoop down towards the nursery where the white tom had curiously peered out of the entrance. A wail was heard and a second later the hawk was rising. Airstorm and Flamepaw instantly raced towards the hawk, but the brown tabby was faster. Airstorm sprang up and sank his teeth into the bird. The hawk screeched in surprise and released Sleetkit, but his talons attacked Airstorm's shoulders. Airstorm yowled, but slowly felt himself be carried away by the hawk.

The last thing he heard as he was carried away was: "Airstorm!"

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

_Airstorm? _

Airstorm's ear twitched as someone said his name. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't place to the sound to the face.

_Airstorm?_

Whoever it was clearly knew him and Airstorm again wondered who it was.

_Airstorm?_

Realization flashed through Airstorm as he pictured the golden brown she-cat with stars in her pelt: _Jaystar._

_Airstorm?_

Airstorm opened his eyes as he realized he should answer his ancestor, but when his vision cleared, he was laying on stone and Jaystar's mews had been silenced. He lifted his head, but blood pounded in his ears and the world started spinning. He laid his head down on the cold stone and the last thing he realized before losing conscious was two hairless paws scooping him up.

*

Airstorm's eyes fluttered open and he pulled himself to his paws, legs shaking badly. He stared around him with sleep filled eyes as he realized he was standing in a brightly colored den, his paws on top of black-and-white stone. There were square rocks all around him that glowed silver and as Airstorm scented the air around him, his nose burned, similar to when he passed by a monster. He was in a twoleg den.

"Hello?" Airstorm's eyes flashed to a cat walking towards him. She was tiny and had small delicate white paws, dark blue eyes soft as she stared at Airstorm. Her muzzle was white as was the tip of her long tail that waved behind her. Her fur was a pale ginger and she had darker stripes running through it, but in her neck fur was a shiny purple collar.

_Kittypet, _Airstorm thought to himself.

"Hello?" The kittypet asked again, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Airstorm meowed, glancing around, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"This is my housefolk's den," The she-cat explained gently, "Perry saw you outside and yowled until the housefolk went outside and brought you in. You were badly cut and had to deep wounds in your shoulders."

Airstorm glanced at his shoulders and his memory returned to him. The talons of the hawk. His shoulders were scarred, probably for life, but they looked like they had healed. "Excuse me-" Airstorm's voice trailed off. He realized he didn't know the she-cat's name.

"Violet," The she-cat answered, "Who are you?"

"Airstorm," The brown tom meowed, "Violet, how long have I been here?"

"In here? About three dawns," Airstorm sighed. That wasn't so bad. "But you were at the vet for about four."

"The vet?" Airstorm asked confused, his heart pounding.

"You were really hurt," Violet answered, "Perry and my housefolk took you to the vet."

"Perry?" Airstorm asked, wondering who the tom was that Violet mentioned so often.

"Perry is my denmate," Violet answered, "He's a couple moons older than me."

Airstorm nodded, "I'm sorry Violet, but I've got to go home. I'm grateful for everything you did, but my family will be wondering where I am."

Violet nodded as though she knew he was going to say that, "I understand, Airstorm. Where is your housefolk's den? I would very much like to see you again."

Airstorm looked away, "I don't live with housefolk. I live in a Clan."

Airstorm didn't expect Violet to understand, but he was shocked when she meowed, "I thought they were wiped out?"

"How do you-"

"Perry's the descendant of one of the Clan cats," Violet answered, "The water one, I believe."

"RiverClan," Airstorm whispered, amazed. Other than the rogues he had never met any other cats who had the blood of the ancient Clans. "That's interesting, but I must be returning home."

"Will you visit?" Violet asked.

"Maybe," Airstorm allowed. He didn't want to make a promise to the pretty she-cat and not follow it through.

"Okay," Violet meowed cheerfully, "Bye Airstorm."

"Bye Violet."

*

Airstorm raced back to JayClan's camp, his shoulders on fire as he jumped over trees and splashed through streams. If he was smart he would have rested more at Violet's home, but he didn't want his Clanmates to worry. Nor did he want any twolegs coming to try and put a collar on him. He had heard the stories of Clan cats who were captured by twolegs back in the old forest and he vowed not to get caught and dragged away from his Clan. He wouldn't even go back to the brightly colored den. Although Airstorm made the promise, he had a feeling that for some reason he would break it.

Airstorm jumped on top of the treebridge, still running, before crashing into his camp, glancing around him excitedly.

Woodstar was sitting by Gingereye, talking to Reedtail quietly. Orangepelt was talking to Flamepaw, Maroonfeather pacing around them, his eyes guarded. Darkshadow was laying outside the warriors' den, Lakesky hovering over him and giving him small licks on his head. Waterdrop was playing with Thunderkit although Airstorm could tell she wasn't into it.

Sunfoot was the first one to notice him.

"Airstorm!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the brown tabby.

"Airstorm!"

"_Airstorm_!"

"Airstorm! Airstorm!"

Airstorm blinked and suddenly nearly every cat in the Clan was struggling to reach him. Gingereye had practically thrown herself at her son, covering his face with fierce licks. Waterdrop and Thunderkit danced around them while Woodstar, Darkshadow, Reedtail, and Orangepelt purred, nodding their heads.

"Airstorm _how_?" Woodstar purred, giving his son a lick on the head.

"The hawk dropped me," Airstorm meowed with a shrug, trying to step away from Gingereye.

"You survived a fall from that high?" Voleheart growled in shock, "You are a very lucky cat."

"StarClan watches over me," Airstorm meowed simply.

"Where were you for seven days?" Talonclaw asked, coming over to Airstorm and sniffing his wounds.

"Yeah," Darkshadow meowed, "If you survived why didn't you come home?"

"Would have saved us a lot of patrols," Sunfoot added.

"I was out," Airstorm explained and then paused before adding, "And I had help."

"Who?" Lakesky asked.

Airstorm glanced away and then meowed quietly, "Twolegs."

"Twolegs?!" Flamepaw snarled in disbelief.

"They did!" Airstorm growled.

"Twolegs helped a cat?" Reedtail hissed quietly, "Why would they do that?"

"Don't judge the work of StarClan," Orangepelt meowed calmly, "Had twolegs not helped Airstorm, my nephew would not be alive right now."

Airstorm nodded.

"Maybe we should let Airstorm sleep," Waterdrop meowed gently, "You look exhausted brother."

Airstorm nodded and yawned, shocked that he had slept for so long and still was tired.

Gingereye led him to the warriors' den and he curled up into a tight ball, passing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Time moved slowly for Waterdrop, Darkshadow, and Airstorm. They were use to the never-ending tension of SkyClan. Their ears were still pricked for the sound of approaching rats. Their eyes still glanced towards the shadows, wondering if they would see a tiny pair of gold eyes. Their paws were light on the ground, prepared to run or fight in case of an attack. They were not use to the calmness that was JayClan.

Here the greatest problem was the rogues and they were only seen every other moon. There were no rats or badgers or any other creatures that would pose a threat to the Clan. Waterdrop hated herself for thinking it, but the most exciting thing had been when Airstorm was kidnapped by a hawk. It had been a joyous occasion when he returned, but later that evening it was a time for mourning in the Clan. Sleetkit, who had been badly bruised and scratched by the hawk, had joined StarClan and grief was felt in every cat. Gingereye had begun to cling to Thunderkit in fear that she would lose him and Waterdrop knew how tough tonight would be on her mother. Thunderkit was becoming an apprentice.

Every cat knew that Gingereye was worried for her remaining son, but Lakesky had given the elderly she-cat news that distracted her some what. Lakesky would be bearing Darkshadow's kits and in hopes of cheering up her mate's mother, Lakesky had literally pleaded for Gingereye to help her throughout her pregnancy. Every cat had been excited by this news, especially since it helped Gingereye, although Airstorm seemed less enthusiastic as others. Waterdrop had tried to ask him what was wrong, but he just shrugged, never offering an answer.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, report underneath HighTree for a Clan meeting," Waterdrop looked up from the freshkill pile where she had been sitting towards her father who had jumped on top of the massive tree in the center of their camp. Around her cats emerged from their dens, slowly padding to their leader. Sunfoot led the way out of the warriors' den while Flamepaw exited the apprentices' den alone. At least after tonight their would be a new cat in his den.

Gingereye led Thunderkit out of the nursery, followed by Darkshadow and Lakesky. To Waterdrop's surprise, Darkshadow didn't sit next to Lakesky, but padded over to Voleheart and sat beside his former mentor.

"Today, JayClan is proud to add another apprentice to our ranks," Woodstar yowled when everyone was settled, "Thunderkit, from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thunderpaw." Woodstar's gaze swept through the cats of his Clans, landing on one cat. Waterdrop purred. _Good choice Woodstar, _She thought to herself. "Darkshadow, you are young, but you are a good warrior. You had a fine mentor in Voleheart and I trust you to teach Thunderpaw everything he and your adventures taught you."

Darkshadow nodded and padded over to Thunderpaw, touching his new apprentice on the nose. Woodstar nodded and then added, "Darkshadow, this is your first apprentice. Do not hesitate to seek out the advice of elder warriors."

Darkshadow again nodded and the Clan erupted in yowls, "Darkshadow! Thunderpaw! Darkshadow! Thunderpaw!"

Waterdrop padded over to Darkshadow who was with Lakesky. The pregnant she-cat was mewing, "You stupid furball. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Surprised?" Darkshadow purred.

"Yes," Lakesky meowed, "Although I must say, Woodstar made a good choice."

"He did," Waterdrop added, "Just remember to be patient with him, Darkshadow."

"Patient?" Thunderpaw mewed suddenly, "No way! I want to learn everything now!"

"And you will," Darkshadow purred, flicking his new apprentice on the ear.

"Can we go see the borders?" Thunderpaw asked, practically jumping on his paws.

"I think that will be a good idea," Woodstar's voice sounded from nearby and all four cats turned to look at their leader. "Darkshadow, you and Thunderpaw can be apart of the evening patrol."

"I'll go with them, Woodstar," Waterdrop offered.

"Okay," Woodstar nodded before padding over to Gingereye.

"I guess we better be going," Waterdrop meowed.

Thunderpaw purred and practically led the way out of camp.

*

Waterdrop padded through WindClan territory, her eyes trained on a rabbit. Darkshadow and Thunderpaw had headed back to camp awhile ago, but Waterdrop didn't feel like returning back to the camp. She decided she would hunt for her Clan for a bit and that had led her to WindClan's old territory. She had already caught two mice and thought that after she added the rabbit to her list, she would be done for the evening.

The only problem was that Waterdrop didn't realize how she far she had gotten away from JayClan's camp.

She didn't realize that she was on the border with ThunderClan and only a couple badger-lengths from the ancient Clan's camp.

"StarClan," Waterdrop breathed, "Let me paws be quick and my claws deadly."

Waterdrop then sprang, her claws scratching empty air. "Foxdung!"

Waterdrop raced after the sprinting rabbit, eyes trained on nothing else.

Suddenly someone grabbed her scruff and pulled her backwards, throwing her to the floor, Waterdrop's muzzle being fulled of dirt.

Waterdrop sprang to her paws, glaring at her savior: a giant, red-brown tom with narrowed gold eyes.

"Who in StarClan's name are you?" Waterdrop snarled.

"I think that I'm the cat who just saved your life," The tom growled.

"You a rogue?" Waterdrop hissed.

"So what if I am?" The tom sneered.

Waterdrop glanced away and was surprised when the tom asked, "You okay, Clan cat?"

Waterdrop turned suddenly, eyes wide, "Cody?"

The tom pulled back, "You know me, Clan cat?"

"Cody!" Waterdrop meowed, instantly dropping her aggressive nature, "It's me Waterdrop... I mean Waterpaw. We met when I was an apprentice?" Cody still looked confused. "You saved me from falling down ThunderClan's camp?"

"Like I just did now?" Cody mewed and both cats peered over the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, thanks," Waterdrop meowed, "Don't you remember me, Cody?"

Cody paused and then nodded, "Yes. I'm more surprised you remember me, Waterpaw-"

"Waterdrop," The silver she-cat corrected gently, "I'm a warrior now."

"Such strange customs, you Clan cats have," Cody purred, "Any Waterdrop, I thought you would be in your camp with a mate and kits."

Waterdrop shook her head and meowed, "Nope. No cat has stood out yet."

Cody nodded, "Then Waterdrop, let us talk together."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 26

Six moons passed quickly for Darkshadow who was busy with Lakesky and Thunderpaw. Lakesky was due to give birth to his kits any day now and Thunderpaw's training left him exhausted at night so all he could do was curl up against his siblings who seemed rather distant lately. Airstorm was almost always gone and no cat ever knew where he went while Waterdrop went off hunting on her own. Darkshadow always found her scent near ThunderClan's old territory mingled with another cat's. But Darkshadow couldn't even feel suspicion towards his younger siblings' activities because he had his paws full with his mate and apprentice.

"Darkshadow, you coming?" Darkshadow glanced at Thunderpaw who was leading the way through RiverClan territory, Reedtail and Maroonfeather walking beside the ginger tom. Darkshadow had offered to lead the sunhigh patrol despite the exhaustion he felt crashing over him. To other cats he said he was making up for lost time, but Darkshadow knew the truth behind his busy schedule.

He was scared of becoming a father.

Technically, Darkshadow knew he was already a father, but he couldn't even picture Birdheart's kits as his own. He didn't know who they were or what they were like. Were they brown tabbies like their mother or did they resemble their sleek, dark father? Were they brave, courageous warriors or calmer cats, but good friends? Was there even a they? Or was it a he? Or a she?

Darkshadow knew he probably wouldn't ever know, but that's what made him nervous about this new litter of kits being born. These kits he would know and it would be up to him to raise them to be smart, reliable warriors.

_Don't forget everyone else, _Darkshadow thought to himself, knowing that he wouldn't have to be a parent on his own. Lakesky would be their mother and would teach them as well. So would Darkshadow's parents: Woodstar and Gingereye. Darkshadow wasn't so sure about Reedtail, Lakesky's parents. The black tom barely acknowledged his daughter, but maybe he would love his grandkits? There was also Airstorm, Waterdrop, and Thunderpaw, Darkshadow's siblings, and Orangepelt, Darkshadow's aunt. Orangepelt's kit, Flamepaw, Darkshadow's cousin, probably wouldn't be around much for the kits, but Darkshadow realized that the aggressive tom might be his kits' mentor one day. He would be an experienced warrior by then.

"Okay," Darkshadow meowed, catching up to his fellow Clanmates, "Let's head towards the WindClan border and then double back."

"Okay and Darkshadow-" Maroonfeather began, but he was cut off.

"Darkshadow! Darkshadow!" Flamepaw streaked towards them, his belly flat on the ground.

Maroonfeather instantly stepped forward, concern for his son flashing in his violet eyes, "Flamepaw, what is it?"

"Darkshadow!" Flamepaw exclaimed, ignoring his father, "Lakesky is giving birth!"

"What?" Darkshadow practically snarled at the apprentice, his fur bristling with fear.

"Go Darkshadow," Maroonfeather meowed, "Thunderpaw, Flamepaw, and I can continue the patrol."

"What about me?" Reedtail growled.

"Lakesky is your daughter," Maroonfeather snapped, "You should be by her side."

Reedtail stood silent and Maroonfeather added, "Her mother would've wanted that."

Reedtail snarled and then meowed quietly, "Come on, Darkshadow."

Darkshadow followed the elder warrior obediently.

_One hour later... _(yeah im not going into the whole birthing scene, not really my thing haha)

Darkshadow had never seen anything as beautiful as the two gray kits sleeping next to their mother. He stretched his neck and gave Lakesky a gentle lick on the ear before looking at his two perfect daughters.

Dawnkit was the firstborn and had a thick gray pelt, long just like Darkshadow's. She was the larger and had the loudest mew that surprised everyone when they realized how small her lungs were.

Featherkit was much smaller than her sister and quieter, preferring to sleep in the warmth of her thick-furred littermate. Featherkit, like Lakesky, had short fur the same shade as Dawnkit's.

"They're beautiful," Reedtail meowed suddenly and Darkshadow glanced at Lakesky's father whose dark eyes never left his grandkits. He was actually surprised that the silent tom was still sitting next to his estranged daughter, but Darkshadow had a feeling Reedtail would never leave the newborn kits. "Are you sure they're getting enough milk?"

"Yes, they are," Talonclaw mewed, flicking the tom on the shoulder. Talonclaw, other than Reedtail, had been around Darkshadow and Lakesky the most. It made sense to Darkshadow though. After all, he _was _the medicine cat. "Lakesky is doing a great job."

"Oh Darkshadow, Lakesky, they're beautiful," Darkshadow turned to look at Gingereye who was pushing her way into the nursery, flanked by Woodstar, Airstorm, Waterdrop, and Thunderpaw.

"Hello Gingereye," Talonclaw meowed, "Come now, Reedtail, let's leave them all alone. The nursery is getting crowded."

Reedtail looked like he wanted to shred Talonclaw's ears, but he followed the medicine cat obediently.

"It's a fine litter, son," Woodstar meowed, flicking his tail on Darkshadow's shoulder.

"They're my nieces," Airstorm mewed proudly, seeming to have forgotten all about Birdheart and her children.

"And mine too," Waterdrop added.

"Have you thought of any names?" Thunderpaw squeaked quietly.

Lakesky nodded, "The larger of the two is Dawnkit and the smaller one is Featherkit."

"Good names," Woodstar meowed with a curt nod.

Darkshadow purred his thanks and glanced at his two daughters, wondering where their paws would take them.

**Author's Note: Not my best, but I wanted to introduce Dawnkit and Featherkit. They're important later on.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

The warm greenleaf air was slowly drifting away and the first of the leaf-fall winds were being tasted by the warriors of JayClan. Squirrels had begun to hoard their nuts for the upcoming seasons while voles dug holes where they would spend leafbare when the lakeside was blanketed in a soft layer of snow. Birds were becoming less common and elder warriors told the apprentices and kits that this was because of the cold winds. Birds were migrating to warmer place to spend leafbare as were the fish for in time the lake would become frozen. Every warrior in JayClan could tell that this would be a harsh leafbare, but no one spoke of it out loud in fear of confirming the omen.

Airstorm was at all concerned with the upcoming leafbare, at least not yet, but after deciding to visit Talonclaw due to a bellyache, he accidently eavesdropped on a conversation between the medicine cat and Woodstar:

"Talonclaw," Woodstar had greeted the medicine cat with a dip of his head while Airstorm had huddled outside the den, debating on whether to reveal himself to Talonclaw and his father.

"Woodstar," Talonclaw had nodded to his leader, "How can I be of assistance?"

"I know that the two of us have never been close and for good reason, but I would like to thank you for not revealing what I told you last time," Woodstar had whispered and his amber eyes glanced around nervously.

"Of course, Woodstar," Talonclaw had meowed in an equally quiet tone, "But I knew. I wouldn't be a good medicine cat if I didn't know how many lives our leader had left."

Airstorm had stopped breathing at this part. Everyone in JayClan thought that Woodstar had three lives left... was that a lie?

"I know, but I thank you for not telling anyone even Gingereye," Woodstar had meowed, "I don't know how she or the kits would react if they found out I only had one life left."

Airstorm had completely forgotten about his stomach ache and padded away, his gray eyes wide at the information he should have never found out. For the rest of the day, Airstorm's head had been in a cloud, thoughts entering his mind like the warriors entered the camp. Why was Woodstar talking to Talonclaw about his lives? Was he worried about the upcoming leafbare?

Airstorm shook his head. That had been a moon ago and Woodstar was still going strong. Despite his earlier thoughts, Airstorm had convinced himself that there was nothing to be afraid of. If there was then both Woodstar and Talonclaw would be more nervous.

"Airstorm!" Airstorm had no time to turn his head before two tiny bodies jumped onto him, "Airstorm! Airstorm!"

Airstorm purred and glanced at his two nieces: Dawnkit and Featherkit. The two kits were barely a moon old yet they had grown quickly and Dawnkit alone could tackle Airstorm if she tried hard enough.

"Airstorm!" Dawnkit squeaked in her small kit voice, "Are you going out into the forest?"

"Can you take us with you?" Featherkit pleaded, her ice blue eyes hopeful.

"You two know the rules," It wasn't Airstorm who talked, but the kits' father, Darkshadow, who padded towards his brother and daughters. "Now come on you two. Don't bruise your senior warrior."

"Senior?" Airstorm purred, "You calling me old, Darkshadow?"

"He is old!" Dawnkit piped up, her green eyes alive with humor.

"Older than you two, maybe," Airstorm purred, cuffing Dawnkit on the ear, "But I'm younger than your father."

"Only by a couple moons," Darkshadow protested.

"Six," Airstorm purred, flicking Darkshadow on the shoulder with his tail tip.

Darkshadow rolled his eyes and flicked Featherkit on the flank with his tail, "Why don't you two annoy some other cat and let Airstorm have some peace and quiet?"

Featherkit's eyes lit up, "What about Flamepaw and Thunderpaw?"

Airstorm purred and shook his head as the two kits raced over to the apprentices' den. Thunderpaw adored his two nieces while Flamepaw complained that the two kits were too noisy although he would never do it openly. After all, his mentor was the kits' mother.

"They're good kits, Darkshadow," Airstorm meowed, nodding towards the disappearing bodies of Dawnkit and Featherkit.

"Yes they are," Darkshadow watched his kits with an affectionate stare, "They take after Lakesky more than me so thank StarClan for that."

There was silence for a moment before Airstorm meowed, "Do you ever think of Birdheart's kit? After all, he or she is your kin as well."

Darkshadow paused and then nodded slowly, "A lot actually, Airstorm. I wonder if he or she looks like me or what they are like. I wonder if they are getting fed properly or who is their mentor."

"Was," Airstorm corrected, "They should nearly be a warrior by now."

Darkshadow nodded, "I think about that too. What is their name? Sometimes I would love to go back to SkyClan and see them, Cloudleaf too, but I have a life here. I have a mate, two kits, and an apprentice. As much as I would want to I can't just drop everything and see them. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon."

"Maybe they will seek out you?" Airstorm suggested, "After all, Birdheart would have to tell them something about their father."

Darkshadow nodded, but didn't say anything else so Airstorm meowed, "I'm going hunting."

Darkshadow's black eyes lit up, "Want some company?"

At that moment Flamepaw yowled, "You stupid kit!"

Airstorm shared a glance with Darkshadow, "I think you might have to stay here."

Darkshadow rolled his eyes, "I bet you a moon worth of dawn patrols that it was Dawnkit's fault."

*

Airstorm padded towards RiverClan's border with ShadowClan, following the stench of rogue- and the occasional JayClan warrior, Waterdrop mostly- until he arrived at a small Twoleg den, nestled in the forest. Airstorm sat outside and waited and suddenly an opening- _door, _Airstorm had learned- opened and a ginger she-cat with white paws padded at, violet eyes glowing as she spotted Airstorm.

"Airstorm!" Violet purred and touched Airstorm's cheek with her soft pink nose.

"Violet," Airstorm meowed with a dip of his head, "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Violet mewed, sitting next to Airstorm, their pelts brushing. "My house- Twolegs adopted a dog. A little yappy thing, but I soon put him in his place."

Airstorm nodded and purred while Violet touched his shoulder with her tail, "You haven't been by in awhile, I thought that maybe- that maybe you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Never," Airstorm purred, pressing his face into Violet's soft fur, "I've just been really busy with JayClan. Woodstar, our leader and my father, has only one life left-"

Violet cut him off.

"One life? We all have one life."

Airstorm shook his head, "Clan leaders have nine lives."

"Nine lives," Violet meowed in wonder, "But I always thought that-"

The stench of two cats drifted over them and Violet paused, "Those aren't two cats I know."

Airstorm had frozen.

_Rogues._

"Violet, go back to your Twolegs," Airstorm warned.

"What? Why, Airstorm?" Violet asked softly, hearing the worry in the brown tabby's voice.

"Go," Airstorm meowed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After making sure Violet had gone back into the Twoleg den, Airstorm raced towards where the two scents were the strongest. He heard voices and ducked behind a small bush.

"My father is suspicious of me," A rogue meowed in a gruff voice, "I'm worried for your safety. If he was to find us here-" The tom's voice trailed off.

His companion added something in a quieter voice.

"He wouldn't attack me," The tom answered.

Again the other cat added something else that Airstorm couldn't hear.

"My scar?" The tom meowed, "He got angry, but he would never kill me. You. He wouldn't think twice about killing you and if anything were to happen... and it was my fault, I couldn't live with myself. I won't let anything happen to you, Waterdrop."

"Cody," Waterdrop sighed.

"Waterdrop!" Airstorm couldn't help, but screech and both cats whirled around to face the brown tabby.

"Airstorm!" Waterdrop growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Airstorm hissed.

"I'm merely visiting a good friend," Waterdrop meowed simply, twining her tail with Cody's.

"Looks like more than that," Airstorm growled, "Waterdrop! He's a rogue!"

"And your little friend is a kittypet!" Waterdrop hissed, causing Airstorm to freeze.

"What?"

"Cody saw the two of you one day," Waterdrop snapped and Cody ducked his head.

"I'm sorry, Airstorm," Cody meowed gently, "I thought Waterdrop knew."

Airstorm growled and Waterdrop added, "Airstorm, I won't tell. If you don't."

Airstorm stared at his sister and sighed, "Fine."

And although he wouldn't know for many moons, Airstorm's one word, condemned a friend to death.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28

Moons drifted by like the trickling waters of the river that seperated JayClan's territory from the rogues'. Leafbare was beginning and the trees that darkened ShadowClan's ancient territory were nothing more than twisted, gray skeletons with thin claws that stretched to the black sky. In the early mornings before the sun had risen, any cat could walk across the grass and feel the thin layer of frost stab at the paws as they moved silently through the dark world. Even the young kits of JayClan could tell that leafbare was going to be a terrible one and the senior warriors awaited the snow that would soon fall. The lack of prey always brought the omen of an awful leafbare and the prey was all, but gone. The squirrels of ThunderClan's anceint territory, stayed in their trees only coming down for more food, but they were gone before a hunter knew they left the safety of their tree. The rabbits of WindClan's territory stayed in their burrows while the fish had left the lake and the nearby stream. Birds had flown away to spend leafbare somewhere warmer and those that remained were too thin to make a decent meal.

Yet Clan life went on and joyous news still warmed the hearts of the freezing cats.

Five moons had passed since Waterdrop's secret was discovered by Airstorm and those five moons had been uneventful except that seeing Cody proved to be less of a challenge now that Airstorm knew. The two of them would always go hunting together and then seperate at Violet's Twoleg home. Waterdrop couldn't believe that Airstorm would enter such an enclosed space, but realized her brother must feel the same whenever she journeyed deep into rogue territory. Sometimes Waterdrop worried that she and Airstorm were betraying the Clan when they met with their friends from the kittypet and rogue world, but they always returned home with a good amount of prey. The air was warmer in the rogue territory so the prey was much more plentiful than in JayClan's. Waterdrop sometimes wondered if Woodstar suspected them of anything- after all how could they come home with fat juicy squirrels while others merely brought back tiny mice?- but if he did, he never said anything and never stopped them from hunting together.

There was also a celebration among the cats of JayClan for new responsibilities and new life thrived even in the bitter leafbare air.

Orangepelt had given birth to two more kits: Dustkit and Cavekit. Both toms were brown tabbies with Maroonfeather's violet eyes. The nursery had become crowded due to Lakesky and Orangepelt's kits, but today Dawnkit and Featherkit would become apprentices. Waterdrop was nervous about being chosen as a mentor- it was a huge honor, but she was worried about losing time with Cody. Her nieces deserved two mentors that would always be around to show them the ways of StarClan.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please report underneath Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Waterdrop padded out of the warriors' den when she heard Woodstar's call, Sunfoot and Reedtail flanking her. Woodstar was sitting on top of Hightree, Voleheart and Talonclaw nestled in their spots below him. Waterdrop spotted Airstorm, sitting with Flamepaw and Thunderpaw and she hurried over to sit beside her brothers and cousin. Songbird, the only Clan elder, padded out of her den and sat behind them. Maroonfeather came out of the nursery first, Dustkit and Cavekit stumbling around behind them as Orangepelt nudged them forward with a gentle touch. Darkshadow came out next and stood by the nursery as Dawnkit and Featherkit raced out, Lakesky padding out after her mate and kits. Both Dawnkit and Featherkit glowed silver in the moonlight and Waterdrop leaned over to Airstorm and whispered,

"Who do you think are the new mentors?"

Either Airstorm didn't hear her or he was ignoring her, but Waterdrop couldn't ask again for Woodstar had begun speaking,

"Today is a good day for JayClan," Woodstar's voice thundered around the camp, "By naming apprentices, we show that our Clan still grows strong even in the bitter leafbare season! Dawnkit! Featherkit! Please come forward." Dawnkit rushed forward, stumbling over her paws, while Featherkit moved more slowly, Lakesky giving her supportive glances. "Dawnkit from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Airstorm," Waterdrop froze as Airstorm stood up beside her. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Reedtail and throughout your adventures you have learned things that cannot be taught by any teacher. I trust you to train Dawnpaw with the same enthusiasm you show in everything else you do." Dawnpaw yowled in joy and Woodstar glanced down at her, amusement in his orange eyes. "Also give her some discipline as well."

Airstorm padded forward and touched noses with Dawnpaw before leading his new apprentice back to Waterdrop. The silver she-cat glanced at her brother with proud orange eyes, but she said nothing as Woodstar continued on to Featherkit,

"Featherkit from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw." Woodstar paused and Waterdrop thought she saw something flash in his eyes, but he continued strongly, "Featherpaw has decided to travel a path that few cats follow. As a medicine cat, Featherpaw will learn the ways of healing and share tongues with our warrior ancestors." Again Woodstar paused, but he continued quickly, "Talonclaw, you have been our medicine cat for many seasons and have learned much about the ways of our world. Your mentor, Juniperear, was a brilliant medicine cat and I trust you to train Featherpaw just as Juniperear trained you."

Talonclaw stepped forward and dipped his head, "I will, Woodstar."

Talonclaw touched noses with Featherpaw and the two cats walked together back in the medicine cat spot underneath HighTree. Beside Waterdrop, Dawnpaw was quivering in surprise,

"Wow!" The silver she-cat exclaimed, "Featherpaw said nothing to me about wanting to become a medicine cat!" Dawnpaw cocked her head to the side before rounding to face Airstorm. "So, Airstorm, what are we going to do first?"

Airstorm paused and meowed slowly, "Maybe if Woodstar says its okay, you can come with me on the sunset patrol..."

"Yes!" Dawnpaw purred loudly.

Airstorm flicked his apprentice on the head with his tail and turned to Flamepaw and Thunderpaw, "Can you two get Dawnpaw siturated in the apprentices' den?"

Thunderpaw dipped his head to Airstorm, "Yes, Airstorm. Come on Dawnpaw, you can sleep next to me." Thunderpaw led his niece towards the apprentices' den, Flamepaw padding after them slowly.

"Airstorm!"

Waterdrop and Airstorm turned to see Darkshadow padding towards them, Lakesky walking in step beside her mate.

"Darkshadow, Lakesky," Airstorm meowed to the two warriors and Waterdrop nodded in greeting.

"Woodstar made a good choice," Lakesky meowed, "Dawnpaw needs a patient mentor. She has so much energy."

"Reminds me of her aunt," Darkshadow purred, flicking Waterdrop on the shoulder with his tail, "But seriously, Airstorm treat her good or I'll have to flay you." Darkshadow paused and then added, "I don't know if I'm kidding or not."

Airstorm purred, "Don't worry, Darkshadow."

*

Waterdrop padded around the border of the rogue territory, glancing up towards the setting sun. Cody was late. Something that had almost never happened. Usually he was the first one there. After all he lived closer.

Pawsteps brought Waterdrop's attention to two shadows moving towards her. Heart racing, Waterdrop leapt into a bush as a black-and-white tom and brown tabby padded towards the border.

"Honestly, I don't know where his head is," Squirrel snarled, shaking her head.

"Do you think I made the wrong choice?" Toby hissed, "After all, Titan is older than Cody. Perhaps he would have made a better leader."

"Titan is too self-concious," Squirrel hissed, "And too jumpy. We need a leader who won't hesitate in battle."

Toby paused, "What about Kenya?"

"It's tradition that a tom becomes leader," Squirrel hissed.

"Technically anyone can become leader," Toby hissed quietly, "As long as I die from their paw."

"That's the trouble with Cody," Squirrel snarled, "He wouldn't dare to attack his father."

"I was like him when I was his age," Toby growled, "Cody will change and if he doesn't, I'll kill him myself."

Squirrel nodded, "There is no room for weakness in the rogues."

Toby nodded and the two rogues padded away, leaving a very stunned Waterdrop hiding in the bushes.

**Author's Note: **Just in case anyone was wondering Titan and Kenya were my friend's two cats so that's where the names come. They weren't completely random.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29

Darkshadow was running.

The forest blurred around him as he scrambled over moss-covered stones and soared over the tiny stream that carved through RiverClan's ancient territory, the heavy rain making his journey much harder than it should have been. Heavy paws thundered from behind him and Darkshadow heard someone stumble into the stream, unable to control the speed that the black warrior was forcing them to run. Darkshadow didn't care though for he had only one thought in his mind_: Lakesky._

Darkshadow raced towards JayClan's camp, the sounds of battle reaching his ears. He jumped on top of the treebridge, his claws scraping against the ancient bark in order to balance speed and grace. He waved his tail around to steady himself, but as a painful yowl echoed amongst the trees and rippled across the lake, Darkshadow found himself slipping into the numb water around him, lightning flashing from above as his head went under. Water flowed into his mouth and Darkshadow let out a loud yowl, his claws scraping against the water before everything faded to darkness.

_"Darkshadow!"_

Darkshadow's black eyes flew open as he scrambled to his paws, gasping for air before he realized he was safe in the warriors' den. The bush that he and the others called home was leaking and Darkshadow could hear the rain outside, heavily falling against the ground.

_It was just a dream, _Darkshadow thought to himself, but he couldn't shake the memory of the panic that had gripped his heart nor the feel of the water as it drowned him in the lake. _It was only a dream._

Darkshadow didn't even realize he was shaking until Lakesky rested a tail on his shoulder, "Are you alright, Darkshadow? You're shaking like a leaf. Should I fetch Talonclaw?"

Darkshadow shook his head and whispered, his throat sore as though he really had drowned, "Just a bad dream."

"We figured that out," Reedtail muttered from his corner in the warriors' den, "You were screaming loud enough."

Lakesky shot her father a glare before meowing gently, "You sure you don't need to see Talonclaw?"

Darkshadow nodded and was about to add something when Voleheart's voice joined the conversation, "No need to treat him like a kit, Lakesky. My former apprentice is strong enough to face a nightmare." Voleheart got to his paws and shook his pelt dry, his fur sticking up in all directions, "Nasty weather, but the Clan needs prey. Lakesky, Reedtail, come with me."

"Do you want me to accompany you, Voleheart?" Darkshadow asked.

Voleheart shook his head, "I would like you to lead the sunhigh patrol."

"Any preferences on who I take?" Darkshadow asked, unable to disguise his pleasure at his former mentor who for the first time ever was allowing him to lead an important Clan duty.

"Take Thunderpaw," Voleheart meowed, "Other than that what I say shouldn't really matter. You're not a kit anymore, Darkshadow, you don't need me to hold your paw. Now Lakesky, Reedtail, come on. Let's go see if Flamepaw is awake."

"Bye," Lakesky whispered to her mate and Darkshadow nodded to her before following the two cats out of the warriors' den. He watched as Lakesky bounded over to the apprentices' den and returned with Flamepaw, following her. Then the four cats left the camp.

Darkshadow was about to go back to sleep in the warriors' den when the sounds of a fight reached his ears. He glanced over at Talonclaw's den to see Woodstar and Gingereye standing beside the medicine cat. Woodstar was snarling something at Talonclaw while Gingereye tried to get in between the two toms. Darkshadow padded closer, hiding in the shadows as he heard his father growl,

"I told you nearly a hundred times, Talonclaw. He is not your responsibility."

"I'm not claiming he is," Talonclaw meowed calmly and Darkshadow felt a flash of respect towards the medicine cat. He doubt he would be as calm if Woodstar was snarling at him. "I'm merely telling you of the dream StarClan sent me."

"StarClan has been wrong before," Woodstar snarled, "They could be wrong again. I'm not going to allow you to reveal an important Clan secret just because you have a feeling that something bad could happen to him!"

"He deserves to know," Talonclaw meowed, his voice raising, "And who said anything about a Clan secret? It's my secret!"

"It's my secret too," Woodstar snarled, "And its his secret and Gingereye's secret. You are the only one who wants to tell it. Somethings are better left unknown!"

"Put yourself in my position, Woodstar," Talonclaw growled, "Wouldn't you want to tell him?"

"I would never be in your position because I am not a traitor," Woodstar snarled, "And besides StarClan would be angry."

"It's been moons!" Talonclaw growled, "Why would StarClan be angry now?"

Gingereye stepped forward, "You stupid toms. It's no one's secret, but mine because _I _was the one who told both of you. I will decide when the right time is to tell him and it is not yet so both of you just shut it."

"But Gingereye," Talonclaw complained, "What about the dream?"

"I'm sorry, Talonclaw," Gingereye whispered before padding away from the two toms.

"It's not fair, Woodstar," Talonclaw growled, "Maroonfeather has a similar secret and he knows the truth."

"That was different," Woodstar hissed, although his voice softened, "Goodbye Talonclaw."

Darkshadow waited until Woodstar was gone before padding over to medicine cat, "Talonclaw?"

Talonclaw jumped, "Darkshadow, how can I help you? Are you sick?"

"No," Darkshadow meowed and then paused before whispering, "I heard you and my parents arguring. What's wrong? Can I help?"

Talonclaw's eyes widened, "No Darkshadow. This is between your parents and me."

Darkshadow nodded. He had been expecting that answer. "What about Maroonfeather? What does he have to do with everything?"

"Maroonfeather?" Talonclaw meowed in surprise before whispering, "I forgot that was before your time."

"What?" Darkshadow asked.

"Well you know that Maroonfeather is not fully Clanborn," Talonclaw meowed and Darkshadow nodded even though it wasn't a question. It was common knowledge that Maroonfeather had been born a loner before Woodstar found him on his own. Back then Woodstar had been Woodheart, the deputy of JayClan. "The truth was that-" Talonclaw's voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Darkshadow prompted.

"Now you can't tell anyone I told you this. I'm in enough trouble as it is," Talonclaw paused and waited for Darkshadow's confirming nod before continuing, "Maroonfeather was born in ShadowClan's ancient territory." Darkshadow opened his jaws to protest, but Talonclaw shook his head, "It's the truth. Maroonfeather was supposed to become the next leader of the rogues. His father was Toby and his mother was Squirrel."

Talonclaw paused in case Darkshadow wanted to say something, but the black warrior just watched the medicine cat without blinking, "Well, Maroonfeather was Toby and Squirrel's first born and Squirrel, an ambitious piece of foxdung, wanted her son to become leader of the rogues which meant killing his father. Squirrel only became mates with Toby for power while I believe he, at least one time, truly loved her."

Darkshadow shook his head, "Rogues can't fall in love. They stem from ShadowClan."

"And you think ShadowClan cats couldn't love?" Talonclaw meowed, "Our ancestor and founder of this Clan loved a ShadowClan warrior and our first deputy fell in love with a ShadowClan warrior."

Darkshadow bowed his head and Talonclaw continued, "Anyway, Toby didn't want his first son to be a part of the rogues which either meant a life of violence where he would be killed one day. He met with Woodstar, than the deputy, and Maroonfeather was adopted into JayClan."

"Does Maroonfeather know?" Darkshadow asked.

Talonclaw nodded, "Woodstar told Maroonfeather when he was an apprentice."

"But-" Darkshadow began, but another voice called,

"Darkshadow are you ready for sunhigh patrol?"

Darkshadow turned to face Maroonfeather who was padding towards them with Thunderpaw. Darkshadow glanced at Talonclaw who nodded and the black warrior padded towards his two Clanmates, "Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

Author's Note: This chapter is going to have a major death that will impact everyone. It will also lead up to the meaning of the prophecy.

"StarClan needs to send us some decent weather," Maroonfeather growled from behind Darkshadow and the black tom turned to see his Clanmate shake his pelt dry, but in a couple seconds his fur was as damp as if he had just jumped into the lake. Darkshadow could sympathize with his thick-furred Clanmate as he gave his own soaked fur a couple of brisk licks, rain trickling down his shoulders immediately if he paused for the smallest second. In all of his seasons spent by the lake- and in the mountains with SkyClan- Darkshadow could not recall such a leafbare. The air was warm like during a greenleaf evening and the rain, instead of cooling down the warriors of JayClan, thickened their pelts and steamed their drinking water. As Darkshadow jumped over a small puddle, he realized that if this was snow falling, they would be covered completely.

"Are all leafbares like this?" Thunderpaw asked, the only cat of the patrol with a thin pelt. Unlike Darkshadow, Thunderpaw had inherited Woodstar's thin pelt just like Airstorm and Waterdrop. Thunderpaw padded up to his mentor and drew a paw over his ear, scattering water droplets to the ground. "Gingereye used to always say how cold and brutal leafbare was. This isn't either of those two things."

"On the contrary, Thunderpaw," Maroonfeather meowed, joining the two cats, "This is brutal. How many squirrels have you seen? Or mice?"

Thunderpaw glanced around, tasting the air, "None, Maroonfeather."

"That's because most of them have probably drowned," Maroonfeather explained, "Rabbits and voles can't swim as well as cats and while we pride ourselves in being excellent swimmers we can't survive without prey."

Thunderpaw nodded and Maroonfeather turned to look at Darkshadow, "Come on, Darkshadow. Even Toby wouldn't be stupid enough to attack in this weather. I say we all head back to camp and dry off."

Darkshadow was about to agree when he saw a couple of black shapes slinking towards the camp from across the lake. There was easily a dozen shapes. Darkshadow held his tail up for silence and whispered, "Look over there."

Maroonfeather followed Darkshadow's black gaze and then dropped into a crunch, his ginger fur bristling, "Rogues."

Darkshadow was about to give a response when someone brushed their fur against his. He looked next to him expecting to see Thunderpaw, but instead there was a familiar golden she-cat with the darkest gray eyes. She turned her head to look at Darkshadow, "It is time."

"Jaystar," Darkshadow breathed, but when he blinked his eyes, the ancient Clan leader was gone. Darkshadow turned to look at Maroonfeather and Thunderpaw, his friend and his brother. Maroonfeather was snarling, claws raking against the muddy ground, but he wouldn't do anything until Darkshadow ordered him too and Thunderpaw was shaking like a leaf, but in his amber eyes there was a bravery that reminded Darkshadow of himself when he was an apprentice. Too terrified to move, but too brave to hide. "Maroonfeather, Thunderpaw, let's go!"

And in an instant, Darkshadow was running.

The forest blurred around him as he scrambled over moss-covered stones and soared over the tiny stream that carved through RiverClan's ancient territory, the heavy rain making his journey much harder than it should have been. Heavy paws thundered from behind him and Darkshadow heard Thunderpaw stumble into the stream, unable to control the speed that the black warrior was forcing him to run. Darkshadow didn't care though for he had only one thought in his mind_: Lakesky._

Darkshadow raced towards JayClan's camp, the sounds of battle reaching his ears. He jumped on top of the treebridge, his claws scraping against the ancient bark in order to balance speed and grace. He waved his tail around to steady himself, but as a painful yowl echoed amongst the trees and rippled across the lake, Darkshadow found himself slipping into the numb water around him, lightning flashing from above as his head went under. Water flowed into his mouth and Darkshadow let out a loud yowl, his claws scraping against the water before everything faded to darkness, someone calling his name underneath the roar of the thunder.

_"Darkshadow!"_

*

"Darkshadow! Darkshadow! Wake up!" Darkshadow felt someone prod him in the stomach hard and the black warrior lifted his head, spitting out water through his open jaws. "Darkshadow, oh thank StarClan!"

Darkshadow looked up at Maroonfeather who was staring at him with relieved violet eyes, but there seemed to be something else swimming in the former rogue's gaze. Grief? Pity? Memories of the race towards camp flashed in Darkshadow's mind and he scrambled to his paws. What had happened? Was anyone hurt? Was anyone- Darkshadow couldn't finish the thought. He glanced around and realized he was in Talonclaw's den, the medicine cat hovering over Gingereye. Darkshadow took a step forward... was Gingereye-?

Maroonfeather rested a tail on Darkshadow's shoulder, "Gingereye is fine, Darkshadow."

Featherpaw padded in through the entrance of the medicine cat's den, leading Dawnpaw with her tail. Darkshadow didn't even feel Maroonfeather beside him any more and instead padded quickly towards his daughters, black eyes wide with worry, "Dawnpaw, Featherpaw, are you alright?"

Featherpaw glanced up at her father and mewed softly, "I was helping Orangepelt and the kits get to safety so I wasn't in the thick of the battle. Dawnpaw isn't injured badly, but she is-" Featherpaw paused, thinking of the word, "Traumatized."

Dawnpaw stared at Darkshadow, her dark green eyes- just a shade lighter from being called black- wide and glossy, "I'm sorry, Darkshadow. I was fighting beside him... I should have been stronger. He told me to run and I- I obeyed."

"Of course you obeyed," Darkshadow looked up as Airstorm padded into the medicine cat's den, gray eyes soft as he looked at his apprentice, "Dawnpaw, it was a direct order. You were following the warrior code."

"Airstorm, what happened?" Darkshadow whispered and Airstorm glanced at his brother, gray eyes narrowing with grief.

"Darkshadow, Woodstar is dead."

Gingereye's wail was the only thing heard after that sentence.

*

Darkshadow sat in the shadows of JayClan's camp as his Clanmates welcomed the newly named Volestar who had just returned from the Moonpool. It had been a day since Woodstar's death and everyone except for his mate and kits seemed to have moved on. Even Lakesky had started leading patrols and hunting parties. When Darkshadow had cornered her and asked why she was being so active, she had said that Woodstar wouldn't have wanted them to mourn his death for too long. Instead he would have wanted them to continue building JayClan's strength so they could avenge him. Darkshadow knew she was right, but that didn't stop him from snapping at her.

After a couple minutes, Darkshadow had wanted to apologize to Lakesky, but he was too proud of a cat to stay the two words needed to gain her forgiveness. So Darkshadow had continued to sulk, Dawnpaw and Featherpaw the only cats he talked to other than Thunderpaw when he took his young apprentice out on patrol.

Darkshadow watched Volestar leap onto HighTree, the rising moon staining his brown fur silver and Darkshadow knew what was going to happen. It was time for a new deputy to be chosen, an action that hadn't happened since Volestar's own appointment when Darkshadow was just two moons old. That was after their previous leader had died and Woodstar had taken over JayClan.

"Sadly," Volestar began, his voice not sounding sad at all, but a bit nervous and his dark eyes kept flashing down to where Talonclaw nodded encouragingly. Darkshadow was a surprised at this. Since when was his former mentor nervous? "It is time to choose a new deputy. I am honored to say that in all my seasons as being a warrior of JayClan, never had we had such fine warriors. Each of you would make a valuable deputy, but with the threat of the rogues looming overhead, I need a deputy who is brave, a good friend to every member of this Clan, who loves this Clan more than anything else in the world."

Volestar paused, his eyes scanning across the clearing until they landed on one cat. Darkshadow's eyes widened on who they were on and even that cat looked away as though they hadn't been expecting this. "I say these words before Woodstar so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Volestar paused, whether for dramatic effect or to decide if his choice was worthy. "Lakesky will be the new deputy of JayClan."

Every cat was surprised, but Darkshadow spotted more than one nodding in approval of Volestar's choice. Dawnpaw and Featherpaw were the first to congratulate their mother and Sunfoot padded towards his former apprentice, giving her a hearty nudge. Even Reedtail exchanged a few words with his daughter. Once everyone backed away from her, Darkshadow could feel Lakesky's eyes on him, but instead he just padded out of camp, not wanting to deal with Volestar or Lakesky and the way they were trying to push his father from memory.

*

"Darkshadow?"

"Please. I don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Darkshadow, I need to talk to you."

"About what? How I'm being a lousy father and mate?" Darkshadow snapped and sprang to his paws, whirling around to face Gingereye. "Just because you were always the devoting mate and loving mother of five kits, doesn't mean I have to be!"

"Darkshadow, I miss him too," Darkshadow glanced away. Even as a kit, his mother always knew what he was thinking. "Remember when you were a kit and Woodstar went to camp out by the lakeside with Reedtail and Orangepelt? Remember how you went to the treebridge everyday, asking when he was going to be back?" Darkshadow nodded, already knowing where this was going. "You used to tell me how much you hated it when Volestar was in charge and you wanted your father back."

"Then you got adventurous and jumped onto the treebridge, nearly drowning," Gingereye meowed, flicking her son on the shoulder, "Volestar saved you that day and you told me after that you wanted to give him a chance. Give him a chance now, son. He's doing the best he can do."

"He's replacing Woodstar," Darkshadow growled.

"He's doing what he must, Darkshadow," Gingereye meowed, "Volestar was Woodstar's former apprentice, deputy, and closest friend. He misses him terribly, but he knows what his responsibilities are now that Woodstar is dead. You must remember your responsibilities to the Clan, to Thunderpaw, and to Lakesky and your daughters."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Darkshadow whispered, glaring at Gingereye with dark eyes, "Why are you forcing me to walk beside a father who I will never see again except in memories?"

Gingereye paused and then looked away, "Woodstar wasn't your father."

Darkshadow's body froze and Gingereye continued, "Woodstar and I had lost two litters before you and I thought that I would never be able to bear kits. Your father and I soon fell out of love and we declared ourselves no longer mates. I... I began to start spending a lot of time with another tom who was there for me when all my other litters died. I became pregnant once more. I told Woodstar it was his kits and I don't think he believed me then, but once you were born, I told him the truth."

"Whose my father?" Darkshadow rasped, his voice hoarse. He had just learned that his entire kithood was a lie. Everything was a lie. He wasn't Jaystar's kin. He wasn't the son of a great leader. Yet it all made sense. He took after Gingereye's side of the family completely. He looked just like his mother except for his dark pelt and he had probably gotten that from...

"Talonclaw," Gingereye whispered, looking everywhere, but a her son.

_Talonclaw._

_A medicine cat._

Darkshadow got to his paws and walked away from Gingereye.

**Author's Note: I can't tell you how long I've planned this chapter. Ever since I created Darkshadow I knew his father was going to be Talonclaw. I've read it over and I think it was a decent chapter. A little fast moving, but I wanted to sort of wanted to just reveal this big family secret. Even though I didn't say it in this chapter, Airstorm, Waterdrop, Cloudleaf, and Thunderpaw are all Woodstar's kits. Darkshadow is the only one who has Talonclaw as a father. **_  
_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **…so long time no see. I apologize deeply for my lack of activity on this story, but I had lost interest in it especially since I wrote this for my younger sister who moved out a while ago so I really had no interest in finishing it. Then this morning I was reading through a couple old chapters from Jaystar's Story and I remembered how much I enjoyed telling the stories of Darkshadow, Airstorm, and the others. So I've planned a very long and hopefully exciting chapter for all of you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, but I do claim JayClan and the cats that make up it.

* * *

_Stupid mousebrain. _

Airstorm rolled his eyes as he moved deeper and deeper into ThunderClan territory, trying to find a trace of Darkshadow's lingering scent, but StarClan wasn't making things easy for him. The rain that had been falling for the previous moon still hadn't let up and even the normal scents that made up ThunderClan's territory were absent. Everything was damp and the smell that rose up from the muddy ground was not pleasant, but since it was everyone, the cats of JayClan grew use to it.

"Airstorm!" Airstorm's gray eyes drifted towards a pile of shrubs and his face showed no surprise when Waterdrop pushed through, his sister's silver fur clinging to her skinny frame. "Any luck?"

Airstorm shook his head in annoyance, "The rain has washed away all traces of his scent." Airstorm rolled his eyes to show his feelings towards Darkshadow and StarClan. Darkshadow for disappearing completely randomly earlier that day (Gingereye had said he had wanted to be alone, but once sunhigh turned into sunset, Volestar gathered a patrol together) and StarClan for sending all this rain their way. Airstorm turned to face Waterdrop once more and noticed for the first time that she was alone, "Where's Thunderpaw and Dawnpaw?"

"Dawnpaw started coughing and I was afraid that if she stayed out in this weather for any longer she might catch whitecough. This may not be typical weather for leafbare, but this is the season when whitecough is the strongest."

"And Thunderpaw?" Airstorm asked.

"I sent him to escort her home," Waterdrop explained, "The rogues may have just attacked a few days ago, but I still think it is unwise for a cat to be alone until we are sure their attacks have stopped."

"Try telling that to Darkshadow," Airstorm growled with another roll of his gray eyes, "Honestly, what was he thinking? If he's upset about Woodstar's death and Volestar replacing him then there are other ways of showing it. He didn't have to run away from his family and his Clan. We would have understood." Waterdrop opened her mouth to add something, but Airstorm wasn't finished. "And what is he thinking? Abandoning Dawnpaw and Featherpaw? He has to be the worse father in the history of the Clans. I mean first Birdheart and now Lakesky…"

"What?" Waterdrop meowed, orange eyes narrowed in confusion, "Darkshadow had kits with Birdheart?"

_Nice going, mousebrain._

Airstorm turned to face Waterdrop, not believing he just revealed Darkshadow's deepest secret. The secret that he had been asked to keep quiet about… the brown tabby sighed. There was no use lying about it now.

"It wasn't meant to happen, yes," Airstorm sighed, "Birdheart did become pregnant with Darkshadow's kits and told him that last night we stayed with SkyClan. She asked him too stay with her and their kits, but he couldn't. He had to come back to JayClan… to his family… to Lakesky."

Airstorm turned to stare at Waterdrop wondering how she was reacting to this sudden news. Airstorm himself had been furious at Darkshadow and had even tried to attack him when he learned of his brother's decision, but to the brown tabby's surprise, Waterdrop simply nodded, "While I know it was unfair to Birdheart, I'm kind of glad Darkshadow chose to return to JayClan with us. We had just lost Cloudleaf. I don't think I couldn't have survived if we lost Darkshadow too."

"You took it much better than I did," Airstorm mused and then gave a curt nod, closing the conversation, "Remember you can't tell _anyone_, especially Lakesky." Waterdrop nodded in agreement and Airstorm sighed, a weight lifted off his shoulder as someone else learned of Darkshadow's secret. "Now we best continue looking for our missing cat."

"Your search is over," A cat growled and both Airstorm and Waterdrop whirled around to see Darkshadow drop down from a tree, his expression emotionless. The cats were silent for a moment until Darkshadow turned to Airstorm and meowed softly, "I can see your clumsy tongue revealed my secret."

"I'm sorry, Darkshadow," Airstorm mewed quickly, "You know that I would never purposely hurt you, brother."

Darkshadow's eyes widened and a look of uncontrollable fury crossed his face, "You are no brother of mine. Not fully." Darkshadow's head then whipped around to face Waterdrop, "And you are no sister of mine and the same goes with Cloudleaf and Thunderpaw. Thunderpaw is my apprentice and nothing more."

"What are you talking about?" Waterdrop asked and Airstorm saw the confusion clear in his sister's eyes as well as the hurt. Darkshadow no longer considered them kin?

"Talk to our _mother,_" Darkshadow spat, "You might learn that she broke the warrior code!"

"What are you talking about?" Waterdrop repeated and Darkshadow whirled around to face her completely,

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about! Woodstar wasn't my father! Gingereye fell in love with Talonclaw and together they produced me!" Darkshadow snarled and then added in a quieter tone, "A mistake in the eyes of StarClan!"

"So?" Airstorm meowed and Darkshadow turned to face him, growling,

"So what?"

"So what if Talonclaw was your father," Airstorm mewed, "He wasn't the father you knew! Woodstar will still be your father if you see him that way because he was the cat who you grew up with! Not Talonclaw! StarClan will side with you depending on who you choose as a father! If you choose Talonclaw then sure you were a mistake, but if you choose Woodstar then you were the same cat you have always been! It's your choice! Just like it's your choice whether to go back to Lakesky and your daughters!"

Darkshadow honestly looked surprised after Airstorm's speech, "What makes you think I don't want to go back to Lakesky or Dawnpaw or Featherpaw? I just needed some time to think things over, but you are right, Airstorm. If I still see Woodstar as my father than he will always remain my father, no matter what my blood says."

"I don't think we have touched on another issue," Waterdrop interjected, her orange eyes fixed onto Darkshadow. "I know that you are feeling more than just anger at finding out Talonclaw was your father. You know Volestar never wanted to Woodstar to die and he's doing his best to make sure Woodstar's Clan survives."

"It's hard to accept another leader when we had Woodstar for so long," Darkshadow sighed, "But Volestar was once my mentor and I didn't turn out that badly. If I didn't turn out that bad then I have to believe JayClan will be the same."

Waterdrop nodded, clearly satisfied with Darkshadow's answer while Airstorm meowed, "So… back to JayClan?"

Darkshadow nodded, "Back to JayClan."

Waterdrop led the way, Darkshadow in step beside her. Airstorm moved to follow them when Jaystar's voice whispered in his ear,

_"Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now."_ Jaystar murmured the familiar words, but added softly, _"He will be safe with me, I promise."_

Airstorm felt his body freeze as he listened to Jaystar's words, his eyes instantly locking onto Darkshadow's retreating form.

Did the ancient Clan leader mean his _brother_?

* * *

"Darkshadow, Waterdrop, will you two please listen to me?" Airstorm meowed, his temper increasing as his siblings continued to ignore his fears that something was going to happen. Something bad. "Jaystar has only spoken to us about certain things a few times and her words have always ended up being correct. I think something's going to happen soon. Something that has to do with the prophecy. Why else would Jaystar promise me that 'he will be safe with me?'"

"StarClan has been wrong before," Darkshadow mused and Airstorm fumed at the note of amusement he heard in his half-brother's voice, "They may be our warrior ancestors and they may watch over us, but sometimes they are just as clueless as us."

"I agree with Darkshadow," Waterdrop added and then seeing the look of anger on Airstorm's face continued gently, "Okay, Airstorm, I'll humor you. You think Jaystar's words have something to do with the prophecy?" Airstorm nodded. "Okay then what part? The prophecy doesn't mention a single cat dying."

"_The Clan of birds will be no more_?" Airstorm quoted, "What if something is going to happen to JayClan?"

"Jaystar said that _he_ will be safe with her," Darkshadow meowed with a shake of his head, "The Clan isn't a single cat."

"What about Volestar?" Airstorm mewed, determined to make his siblings see reason. "He's the leader. The prophecy could be referring to him or Talonclaw. After all, he is our medicine cat and the closest to StarClan. Or it could be referring to one of us. Since we know about the prophecy we are sort of important!"

"I'm not a tom," Waterdrop purred, flicking Airstorm's ear with her tail. "I think you may have swallowed a piece of bad prey, Airstorm. With all this rain, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the prey got sick. Maybe when we get back to camp, you should rest or something. Or maybe you should see Talonclaw?"

"I'm not sick!" Airstorm snapped and then sighed, "Can I do nothing to convince you two?"

Darkshadow shook his head, "I just think that maybe in this case Jaystar is wrong."

"But what if she isn't?" Airstorm pressed.

"Home," Waterdrop sighed suddenly and Airstorm turned, realizing they had arrived at the treebridge. The silver she-cat then turned to look at her brothers, a hard mother stare in their depths, "You two toms can resume your arguments later. The Clan is still mourning Woodstar and the last thing anyone needs is you two snapping at everything that moves because of your own annoyance." Waterdrop stared at her two brothers, "Can you two promise me that?"

"Yes, Waterdrop," Darkshadow sighed and then purred, his black eyes lightening up as he gave his half-sister a hearty nudge, "When did you become so much like Gingereye?"

"Perhaps I've always been like her," Waterdrop purred, giving a small shrug before turning to look at Airstorm, "Airstorm?"

Airstorm nodded and was about to add something when his eyes caught two figures on the treebridge: one of them a slender she-cat, the other a smaller tom. Airstorm nudged Darkshadow and meowed, "Looks like your mate and apprentice wanted to be the first to greet you." Darkshadow followed Airstorm's stare and the brown tabby watched his half-brother's eyes glow as he spotted Lakesky and Thunderpaw, two cats who meant a lot to him.

The three cats walked towards their Clanmates and Darkshadow bounded a couple steps forward, waving his tail as he yowled, "Lakesky! Thunderpaw!"

They all heard Thunderpaw's yowl of excitement and Airstorm purred with amusement as he watched his brother scramble on top of the treebridge, racing across to get to Darkshadow and his other siblings.

Airstorm's purr was cut off however…

…when Thunderpaw's feet slipped and he fell into the lake.

"Thunderpaw!" Waterdrop yowled and the three cats raced forward, Airstorm leading them since he was the fastest. They reached Lakesky in a couple easy strides, the blue-gray she-cat trying to grab a hold of the struggling Thunderpaw.

Lakesky looked up urgently as they scrambled to stand beside her, her voice rough with nerves, "The water is too high! He's having too much trouble coming up for air!"

The four cats watched as Thunderpaw's head went under once more and without even thinking, Airstorm dived into the water.

"Airstorm!"

Airstorm knew that someone had called his name, but that was all he knew. The moment his head went under water, his ears thundered with noise and he could barely make his paws move.

Suddenly, his head broke the surface and he heard everyone screaming his name, but one voice cut through the rest,

"Airstorm, help me!"

Airstorm felt his body spin around because of the small current of the lake and spotted Thunderpaw struggling to keep his head above the surface of the water. Airstorm paddled towards his brother just as Thunderpaw's head went under and the brown tabby followed, trying to get a grip on the apprentice's scruff.

Airstorm felt them being dragged deeper and deeper and he felt like his head was going to explode from the lack of the air.

_Great StarClan, was Jaystar talking about_ me?

Suddenly Airstorm's head broke through the surface and Thunderpaw's weight was lessened. Airstorm turned his head and his eyes widened as he saw an unfamiliar tortoiseshell tom helping to carry Thunderpaw!

"Airstorm, let me help," Airstorm felt some cat move him out of the way and his eyes widened even more than before as he watched Violet swim gracefully towards Thunderpaw, grabbing the apprentice's scruff in her jaws.

"Violet?" Airstorm rasped in shock, but shook his head. Right now they needed to help Thunderpaw.

Airstorm tried to help the tortoiseshell tom, but he merely nudged him out of the way, growling, "Focus on getting yourself to shore, Airstorm. Leave me and Violet to help with this cat."

Airstorm had no idea what the tom was and how he even knew his name, but he obeyed, swimming weakly towards the shore, giving a great sigh of relief as his paws touched dirt. He only took one relaxing breath before whirling around to face Violet and the strange tortoiseshell as they set Thunderpaw onto the ground.

Airstorm scrambled towards them and looked down at Thunderpaw.

He wasn't moving.

Violet gave a cry of disbelief and the tortoiseshell shook his head sadly,

"He's dead."

Airstorm blacked out.

* * *

"Airstorm! Airstorm!" The brown tabby opened his eyes as Talonclaw slowly came into focus.

"Talonclaw!" Airstorm meowed, practically jumping to his paws as he remembered what happened earlier.

The lake…

Violet…

_Thunderpaw…_

"Talonclaw," Airstorm repeated himself, "What happened?"

Talonclaw sighed, shaking his head sadly and Airstorm immediately knew that what he had heard earlier was true, "Thunderpaw joined StarClan, Airstorm. He drowned despite the help of you, Violet, and Perry."

_Perry, _Airstorm thought to himself, _That's who the tortoiseshell was! Violet's friend Perry!_

"Does everyone else know?" Airstorm whispered. How was Gingereye taking Thunderpaw's death? She had just lost her mate and she had lost Thunderpaw's brother, Sleetkit just a few moons earlier.

Talonclaw nodded, "Gingereye left camp a little bit ago and Orangepelt went with her. I think Gingereye just needed time to grieve. Everyone else is sitting vigil for Thunderpaw and Volestar is talking to Darkshadow, Waterdrop, Violet, and Perry."

"About what?" Airstorm asked, wondering why the she-cat he fancied and the tom she was friends with were talking with Volestar. The two kittypets didn't know much about Clan life.

"Lakesky suggested that since the two cats tried to save Thunderpaw's life that they should be invited to join JayClan," Talonclaw explained and Airstorm snorted with laughter. He loved Violet and he felt deeply grateful to Perry for trying to save Thunderpaw, but kittypets couldn't join a warrior Clan.

"How did Volestar take that suggestion?" Airstorm purred and was shocked when Talonclaw meowed,

"He said yes. They're earning their warrior names tonight while Darkshadow and Waterdrop offered to help them adjust to Clan life."

Airstorm couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

"Violet, Perry step forward," Airstorm's eyes locked with Violet's and he gave her a encouraging nod as she followed Perry to stand in front of Volestar, "Violet and Perry have decided to join JayClan. Their old lives have been stripped away by their acceptance into our Clan and their old names no longer have meaning."

Volestar jumped off of HighTree so that he was standing in front of the two former kittypets, "Violet, Perry, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Violet meowed softly while Perry merely nodded.

"Then I give you your warrior names," Volestar meowed, "Perry from this moment on you will be known as Beechstripe. StarClan honors you for your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Volestar then turned to Violet and mewed, "Violet from this moment on you will be known as Duskflower. StarClan honors you for your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Airstorm nodded in approval, but barely had time to call out the new names before Duskflower hurried over to him.

"I can't believe it!" She meowed, "This morning I was Violet, a housecat, and now I am Duskflower, a warrior of JayClan."

Airstorm purred, "I know. Now I don't have to sneak away to meet you."

Duskflower nodded and Airstorm suddenly realized something. "What were you doing on JayClan territory anyway?"

Duskflower's violet eyes suddenly glowed.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there's my chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**AU. First off, I apologize deeply for all, but forgetting this story. This past year hasn't been kind to me or my family and I've had other things occupying my thoughts. Hopefully I'll be able to start updating more frequently and soon I'll be able to complete this story. It has always been one of my favorites and I'm hoping that you have all enjoyed it as well. Here is a long, exciting chapter for you all, apologizing for my absence. There will be a battle, a confession of love, and a major character death. I feel like this chapter may give me love as well as some hate.**

* * *

Previously in JayClan's Story…

_"Birdheart did become pregnant with Darkshadow's kits and told him that last night we stayed with SkyClan. She asked him too stay with her and their kits, but he couldn't. He had to come back to JayClan… to his family… to Lakesky."_

"_Woodstar wasn't my father! Gingereye fell in love with Talonclaw and together they produced me!"_

"_Thunderpaw joined StarClan, Airstorm. He drowned despite the help of you, Violet, and Perry."_

_"Perry from this moment on you will be known as Beechstripe. StarClan honors you for your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Volestar then turned to Violet and mewed, "Violet from this moment on you will be known as Duskflower. StarClan honors you for your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan."_

_"I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

Thunderpaw's death and the naming of Beechstripe and Duskflower ended the dangerous leafbare days and soon two moons had drifted by and JayClan was in the midst of a very warm newleaf. Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Featherpaw were maturing into three fine cats and Duskflower had recently moved into the nursery, Airstorm joining her whenever he wasn't busy with patrols or training Dawnpaw. Waterdrop was jealous that Airstorm's love for Duskflower wasn't a secret any longer, but her green emotions didn't stop her from being happy for her brother and his former kittypet mate. At least the nursery was going to be empty for Duskflower and her unborn kits because that evening Orangepelt's kits, Cavekit and Dustkit, were earning their apprentice names and joining Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Featherpaw in the den reserved for the young cats.

Waterdrop had been asked by Volestar to mentor Cavekit and she had accepted the position with a respectful dip of her head. After gossiping with Maroonfeather, Waterdrop learned that Gingereye would be taking Dustkit as an apprentice and the silver she-cat was pleased with Volestar's decision. Gingereye had been grieving deeply the past few moons, still mourning Woodstar, Thunderpaw, and Sleetkit. Waterdrop understood her mother's grief completely and there were nights when she would be coming back from spending time with Cody or out late hunting that she would silently grieve for her father and two brothers. There were also nights when Waterdrop would stare into the night sky and wonder if Cloudleaf was looking at the stars too. The silver she-cat had fleeting thoughts when she considered visiting Cloudleaf, Ratpelt, and her other friends in SkyClan, but she knew she had too many responsibilities in JayClan: Cody, her kin, the prophecy, and now Cavekit.

"Let all cats come underneath HighTree for a Clan meeting," Waterdrop was among the first to answer Volestar's call and she sat in between Gingereye and Maroonfeather, Sunfoot joining them after a moment. Darkshadow padded away from the warriors' den where he had been talking to Reedtail and sat down beside Beechfeather and they were joined by Songbird a few moments later. Flamepaw led Dawnpaw and Featherpaw out of the apprentices' den and Flamepaw and Dawnpaw joined Darkshadow while Featherpaw padded dutifully towards Talonclaw who was sitting below HighTree, Lakesky beside him. Lakesky bent down and gave her daughter a gentle lick in between her ears. Airstorm pushed out of the nursery, followed closely by Duskflower, and the two of them hovered outside the entrance as Orangepelt exited, leading Cavekit and Dustkit out into the center of the camp. Dustkit bounded around excitedly while Cavekit ducked his head shyly as the entire Clan stared at him.

"Today," Volestar began the ancient ceremony and all the cats turned their attention away from the two young kits and focused on their leader, "We celebrate JayClan's strength by naming two new apprentices. Cavekit, Dustkit, please step forward." Orangepelt pushed Cavekit forward while Dustkit padded bravely towards his leader who stared down at him with watchful eyes. "Cavekit, Dustkit, until you have earned your warrior names, you will be known as Cavepaw and Dustpaw." Volestar paused and his gaze locked with Waterdrop who got to her paws, awaiting her leader's words. "Waterdrop, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you to teach Cavepaw everything you learned from Orangepelt and everything you learned from your own experiences."

As Waterdrop padded forward to touch noses with the newly named Cavepaw, her mind drifted back towards the experiences that Volestar had just mentioned: the journey to SkyClan, the multiple fights with the rogues, the loss of a good percentage of her family (Cloudleaf, Sleetkit, Woodstar, and Thunderpaw). All these experiences had helped shape Waterdrop into the warrior she was today, the strong, independent warrior who led Cavepaw away so Volestar could announce Dustpaw's mentor.

"Gingereye, you have not had an apprentice in some time, but you always helped educate and care for the young members of JayClan. I believe it is time you are once more named a mentor. That is why I ask you to train Dustpaw and teach him the ways of the warrior code," Waterdrop nodded at Volestar's words and watched as Gingereye padded towards Dustpaw and touched her nose to his before taking him to stand beside Waterdrop and Cavepaw. When they were situated, Volestar began the chant of names, "Cavepaw! Waterdrop! Dustpaw! Gingereye!"

The rest of the Clan chanted beside their leader and Waterdrop glanced at Beechfeather who exchanged a glance with Duskflower. This was the first time that the two former kittypets were seeing a Clan tradition and after a moment's pause, the two began chanting just as fiercely as Darkshadow and Airstorm who sat beside them. After the chanting died down, Dawnpaw approached Cavepaw and Dustpaw and offered to help them find a place in the apprentice den. Both cats agreed and hurried after Dawnpaw, Flamepaw and Featherpaw exchanging a glance before padding after them. Flamepaw showed barely any interest in the ceremony of his brothers and he looked relieved when Lakesky called for him and Beechfeather to join her on a hunting patrol. The three cats left the camp together.

Waterdrop was about to pad towards the warriors' den when she heard Volestar call her name. Waterdrop patiently waited for Volestar to approach her and the tom curled his tail around his paws as he spoke, "Sunfoot is leading the evening patrol and I was wondering if you would join him and Reedtail. It would give Cavepaw a chance to get acquainted with the boundaries."

"Alright, Volestar," Waterdrop dipped her head to her leader before turning around and heading towards the apprentices' den where the apprentices were back outside. Featherpaw headed towards Talonclaw's den and Waterdrop flicked her niece on her flank as they passed one another. Outside the apprentices' den, Dawnpaw was showing Dustpaw some hunting crouches while Cavepaw looked on with interest. When he saw his mentor approaching, Cavepaw instantly got to his paws and approached Waterdrop halfway. The silver she-cat was surprised at the way her apprentice was staring at her and she silently realized it would take time for her to get used to the feeling of being a mentor. "Cavepaw are you up for a tour of the territory?"

"Oh yes please," Cavepaw's violet eyes shown with excitement and Waterdrop wondered if this is what a younger Maroonfeather had looked like. Waterdrop gestured for Cavepaw to follow her and the two bid farewell to Dawnpaw and Dustpaw who had moved on to fighting stances. Sunfoot and Reedtail were pacing by the entrance of the camp and when Waterdrop and Cavepaw approached them, they all exchanged a quick nod before taking off.

* * *

"No sign of the rogues," Reedtail growled to Waterdrop as the two led the way back to JayClan's camp. Sunfoot was just a little bit behind, showing Cavepaw how to mark the borders of JayClan's territory. Waterdrop had offered to show Cavepaw herself, but Sunfoot insisted and the silver she-cat wondered if the senior warrior missed having an apprentice. After all, his last apprentice had been Lakesky and that had been moons ago. "I think we may have finally scared them off."

"I don't know," Waterdrop meowed, trying to politely disagree with the aggressive black tom, "With Toby as their leader, I don't think the rogues will ever stop." Those words sent Waterdrop's mind reeling. What if Toby wasn't leader anymore? What if another cat was? What if it was Cody? Waterdrop couldn't bare the thought of Cody becoming leader of JayClan's enemies. Should another battle occur would Waterdrop be able to attack Cody? Would she be able to attack Cody's friends and family? Waterdrop didn't know and she prayed to StarClan that she would never have to find out, but there are things that not even StarClan can guarantee.

After a couple more minutes of walking, the four cats finally reached the treebridge. Reedtail jumped across first before stopping at the middle of the tree when Sunfoot called out to him, telling him to do it slowly so that Cavepaw got a feel for it. Reedtail waited for Cavepaw to join him on the fallen tree and when he did, the two cats padded across it together before disappearing on the other side. Sunfoot waited for Waterdrop to jump and blinked in surprise when she stayed standing. He flicked his tail against her shoulder and prompted, "Waterdrop?"

"Hmm?" Waterdrop blinked with surprise and realized that Sunfoot had been waiting for her. She glanced at the treebridge and realized that she didn't want to head back to camp yet. She felt the strong desire to run and, after her thoughts about the rogues, she felt an even strong desire to run in Cody's direction. Waterdrop glanced at Sunfoot and meowed, "You know, I think I'm going to see if I can find Lakesky's hunting party. I'm too awake. I need to do something before I head back to camp."

"Alright," Sunfoot mewed, not noticing that Waterdrop was lying through her teeth. He flicked the silver she-cat on the shoulder and added, his tone gentle, "Come back early though. JayClan is short on warriors as it is. We don't need you to be exhausted should the rogues decide to attack us again."

"I'll only be gone for a little bit," Waterdrop promised and Sunfoot gave a satisfied nod before jumping up onto the treebridge and continuing over to the other side. Once she was sure she was alone, Waterdrop sprinted towards the rogue territory, but she had barely reached ThunderClan's territory before she recognized two familiar scents: Toby and Squirrel. Without even thinking, Waterdrop climbed up a nearby tree and hid in the darkness, hoping that the two dangerous rogues wouldn't spot her.

"I don't know, Squirrel," Toby was meowing and Waterdrop realized that the rogue's voice was actually soft and unsure. What had they been discussing that forced the leader of the rogues to sound so confused? Waterdrop's heart plummeted as she realized that it might have to do with Cody. She didn't want to entertain that thought for too long, but within a heartbeat later, her suspicions were confirmed. "Cody is my son."

"He is my son too," Squirrel snapped and Waterdrop watched with amazement as Toby flinched at Squirrel's tone. He _feared_ her. The cruel leader of the rogues feared his own mate. "Toby, I let you have your way when you wanted to give Maroonfeather up to JayClan so that you wouldn't have to kill him, but now its my turn to call the shots and I declare that Cody is ready to challenge you for leadership of the rogues." Waterdrop's heart beat furiously in her chest.

"I don't think he is," Toby began, but he was silenced by Squirrel.

"Don't challenge me! Don't ever challenge me!" Waterdrop watched with amazement as Toby dipped his head to his mate and meowed in a defeated voice, "As you wish."

And with that, Toby and Squirrel stalked away and Waterdrop jumped from the tree, racing towards JayClan's territory as fast as her paws could carry her. She had to help Cody, but even a proud cat like Waterdrop knew she couldn't do it alone.

* * *

About an hour later, Waterdrop led a group of cats deep into the rogue territory. She had journeyed home and explained everything to Volestar and Lakesky, confessing her love for Cody. Volestar had been furious, but Lakesky had been calm enough to listen to Waterdrop's explanation and she had had a kind enough heart to take her leader to the side and try to convince him to send some warriors to aid young Cody. He hadn't been swayed. It wasn't until Darkshadow, who had been listening to the discussion with Airstorm, had spoken up. He had talked to Volestar and convinced the aggressive leader that saving Cody meant attacking the rogues and now was the time to strike. JayClan was at the peak of her strength and now they could have the opportunity to defeat the rogues once and for all. This logic allowed Volestar to let several strong warriors accompany Waterdrop into rogue territory.

Waterdrop glanced at Lakesky who padded beside her, Flamepaw following his mentor loyally. Flamepaw and Dawnpaw were the only two apprentices going to the rogue camp. The gray she-cat was farther behind, padding in between Darkshadow and Airstorm who had both offered to accompany Waterdrop to save her mate. Maroonfeather and Gingereye were farther behind them, bringing up the rear as the trees closed behind them, announcing that they were deep into rogue territory.

Waterdrop paused after walking for a couple of minutes and she turned to face Lakesky, "Their camp is just up ahead."

Lakesky turned to face all the other warriors, her position as deputy making her leader of the attack even though Waterdrop knew much more than she did, "Okay, we're going to split up into two attack parties. Gingereye, Waterdrop, Flamepaw, and myself will enter first. Darkshadow, will you lead Maroonfeather, Airstorm, and Dawnpaw when you hear my call?"

Darkshadow dipped his head to his deputy and his mate, "Of course."

"Okay," Lakesky took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Waterdrop followed Lakesky, Flamepaw padding beside her while Gingereye brought up the rear. They padded for a couple moments before they reached the entrance of the camp and Lakesky flicked her tail, silently telling all of them to wait a moment. There was talking nearby as well as the scent of many cats. Waterdrop recognized Cody, Toby, and Squirrel's amongst them.

"I don't want to fight you, Father." _Cody._

"You don't have a choice." _Toby_.

"Come on, Cody! Kill him!" Waterdrop didn't recognize the voice, but assumed it was one of Cody's aggressive littermates. Either Titan or Kendra. Waterdrop didn't know.

"I can't!"

"It's your destiny!" _Squirrel_.

"No!"

There was snarl and Waterdrop yowled, "Now!"

The four JayClan cats raced into the camp and all around them came snarls of surprise from the rogues before the battle began. Waterdrop distantly heard Darkshadow and the others enter behind them, but she was too focused on Cody who had sprung onto one of the other rogues, clawing at them. The cat howled and knocked Cody away, but he couldn't escape because within a second, Waterdrop had taken Cody's place. The two of them fought before Waterdrop gave the cat a painful bite and he scurried away. This left Waterdrop and Cody to spend a second together.

"Waterdrop!" Cody was amazed, "What- how…?"

"It's not important," Waterdrop meowed, brushing her muzzle against Cody's, "What's important is surviving tonight."

Cody nodded before throwing himself into the battle. Waterdrop was tempted to help him, but knew that her mate could take care of himself so she instead leapt onto the back of another rogue. The two clawed at each other for a moment before Waterdrop felt their positions shift and she felt herself be pinned underneath the strong rogue. The tom looked ready to give her a killing bite before suddenly his weight was gone. Waterdrop scrambled to her paws and watched as Maroonfeather battled the rogue.

The rogue paused for a moment in their fight and gazed at Maroonfeather with bewilderment, "I know you! You are Toby and Squirrel's son who disappeared seasons ago! You're one of us!"

Maroonfeather brought his claws against the rogue's face and the tom howled in pain, "You're wrong! I am a warrior of JayClan!" And with that, Maroonfeather chased the rogue out of the camp.

Waterdrop was about to throw herself back into the battle, but Dawnpaw suddenly hurried to her side. Waterdrop realized with a sense of dread that Dawnpaw was hurt badly. Dawnpaw was too young to join StarClan tonight. The silver she-cat let her niece lean on her shoulder, "Hold on, Dawnpaw! I'm getting you out of here!"

"No!" Dawnpaw coughed, blood dripping out of her jaws, "Waterdrop, you have to help Darkshadow!"

"What?" Waterdrop's heart felt icy and a fear caused her fur to bristle, "Where is Darkshadow?"

"Up there," Dawnpaw nodded weakly towards a crumbling twoleg house and Waterdrop realized with a sense of dread that Darkshadow and Toby were fighting on the roof of the strange dwelling. "Darkshadow… he chased Toby up there… he said he would pay for what he did to Woodstar. Waterdrop, you have to help him!"

"I will," Waterdrop promised, "Now Dawnpaw, I want you to find Flamepaw and get out of here!" This was no place for apprentice and Waterdrop regretted bringing Dawnpaw and Flamepaw to this battle… to fight for her mate.

When Waterdrop watched Dawnpaw race away, she hurried towards the twoleg dwelling, but had barely taken two steps when a sickening crack made her heart sink.

The twoleg dwelling roof had collapsed and the entire place came crashing down.

Cats broke apart from one another, watching as dust swirled around them.

Dawnpaw and Flamepaw were crouched nearby, Dawnpaw rigid with shock while Flamepaw attempted to get her to move.

Maroonfeather supported a bleeding Airstorm while Gingereye slid to the ground, her eyes staring straight ahead, not blinking.

Lakesky gave a yowl of pure grief and surged forward, but Waterdrop stopped her. It was too late.

The twoleg dwelling had collapsed.

It had collapsed on top of Darkshadow and Toby. No cat could have survived that.

* * *

**Alright, I'm evil. I accept that.**


	35. Chapter 35

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the tall trees, foreshadowing the darkness that would come when night fell on them. The wind rustled the leaves, picking a few off the branches and letting them settle on the ground below. Far away, a crow called to its mate and an answering cry was heard, but no one in the rogues' camp heard anything, but the heavy breathing of the cats that surrounded them. Airstorm glanced at his friends and enemies and stared at them with unseeing gray eyes.

Lakesky and Squirrel had both moved towards the collapsed twoleg den after their mates had been buried underneath and Airstorm watched as they attempted to dig through the rubble, but with no success. He wondered if they even knew they were working beside one another. Their kits certainly didn't. Dawnpaw was sitting in between Titan and Kendra, Squirrel's son and daughter, watching their mothers work to find their fathers. Cody, Titan and Kendra's brother, stood close by them, Waterdrop watching the two she-cats as she waited for some sign that they had found her brother and her mate's father.

Flamepaw stood a little farther off to the side, unsure of what to do with himself, while his father, Maroonfeather, was trying to coax Gingereye to her feet. She was unresponsive though, staring straight ahead, looking for a son that wasn't going to reemerge. Even farther away sat three young cats, younger then Flamepaw and Dawnpaw, staring at the scene with wide, scared yellow eyes. These were the rogues' apprentices and Airstorm wondered how if they had had a choice in joining the Clan of killers. Or had their destinies already been determined? Like Toby's… like Cody's… like Darkshadow's… and like Airstorm's. Did they have a say in anything?

"You pieces of foxdung!" Airstorm's head snapped towards Squirrel who was snarling at Lakesky who began to backup towards Dawnpaw, ready to defend her daughter if necessary. Waterdrop and Flamepaw joined the two she-cat, their fur bristling, their claws unsheathed. Both Airstorm and Maroonfeather were ready to defend their Clanmates while Gingereye just stared at the feuding warriors, not comprehending the situation. The rogues, now leaderless, were nothing, but a small group of cats. Cody padded up behind Waterdrop, ready to defend his mate against his mother, while Titan and Kendra padded towards the apprentices, clustering together. "This is all your fault! It's your fault that Cody betrayed his kin! Your fault that Toby is now dead!"

"Don't blame us," Lakesky growled softly at the snarling Squirrel, "Don't blame us. We didn't want this to happen. We wanted to rescue a young cat from a choice he didn't want to make," Cody bowed his head in shame and Airstorm realized that his sister's mate was blaming himself for the death of Darkshadow and Toby, "We wanted to protect him in a way you, his mother, couldn't. And by rescuing a rogue, we lost one of our own! We lost a brave warrior who was a mate, a father, and a friend to us! Do not blame us for this fight! You forced it onto us!" Dawnpaw gave a yowl of pure grief and Flamepaw instantly surged forward, comforting his friend over the loss of her father. There were no words he could say though.

"My friends attack!" Squirrel snarled, but there was silence. "Come to me, my friends! Attack these Clan cats!" Again there was nothing. Titan was looking down at his paws while Kendra was staring at the Clan cats, her eyes wide with fear. The three apprentices were huddled together, glancing at Squirrel and her kits, wondering what they were expected to do. "What is this? Treason? Attack these Clan cats now!" Finally, a brown tom stood up. Airstorm unsheathed his paws, ready for the attack, but nothing came. The tom stalked by him and Airstorm really noticed the cat for the first time.

The tom had a thin brown pelt and his muzzle was graying with the stress of his lifestyle. He wasn't old though. His gold eyes were bright and Airstorm realized he couldn't be much older then Volestar or Sunfoot. He was a senior rogue and when he turned his head, the Clan cats all let out a simultaneous gasp. His right eye was missing and his entire face was scarred. His ear was completely shredded and his lip was curled up in a permanent snarl, showing several sharp teeth. This cat was a fighter and Airstorm realized that he was something to be feared. Should he turn on the Clan cats, not all of them would survive. It was clear, however, by his sheathed paws that he wasn't looking to fight. At least not with them. He glared at Squirrel.

"Enough," The tom growled softly, swinging his to glare at all the cats, "Enough. There has been enough blood spilled on this day for another fight before the sun has even set. We have lost our leader and you, Clan cats, have lost one of your own." The tom glared at his companions who shrunk under his stare, even Squirrel seemed hesitant to interrupt the older cat, "We are leaderless, my friends. Should we fight now, we will be fighting for blood, not for the honor of obeying our leader. We may be rogues, but we're not killers." The tom then switched his stare back to the Clan cats, "I am Scar, a cat of honor. You will have my word, Clan cats, that no rogue will attack you for a moon. Use that time to morn your friend and we will do the same." The tom lifted his head, "Goodbye, Clan cats."

Lakesky stared Scar before gathering her Clanmates with a sweep of her tail and leading them out of the rogues' camp. No one looked back and no one said anything as Cody followed Waterdrop, leaving his past and his kin behind him forever.

* * *

The journey back to JayClan's camp was long and quiet. Lakesky led the way with Maroonfeather helping Gingereye forward and when they reached the treebridge, the dark ginger tom helped her up, making sure she didn't get hurt along the way. Airstorm stepped to the side and watched as Flamepaw and Dawnpaw jumped onto the bridge, Flamepaw helping his fellow apprentice in the same way Maroonfeather had helped Gingereye. Airstorm followed them, hearing Waterdrop and Cody bring up the rear. They had arrived back to their camp, but they were one warrior short. The twoleg den had been destroyed so severely that there had been no way for them to retrieve Darkshadow's body and allow his Clanmates to say goodbye to the brave warrior.

"Volestar, they're here!" Airstorm looked up as Dustpaw saw them and within seconds, every other member of JayClan surrounded them. They hadn't even waited for the group of cats to enter the camp. They came, moths to a flame. Dustpaw was the first to approach them, followed more slowly by his brother, Cavepaw, and they surrounded Flamepaw, questioning their brother on the fight and looking disappointed when Flamepaw gave them no answer. Featherpaw surged forward and tackled Dawnpaw to the ground, giving his sister licks and checking her kin for any wounds on her body. She sniffed her bleeding shoulder in disapproval, but there was relief in her amber eyes as she realized the wound wasn't fatal.

Reedtail and Orangepelt approached the group of cats next, Reedtail checking on Lakesky and his other kin while Orangepelt covered Maroonfeather's face with fierce licks. Duskflower followed Orangepelt and nuzzled her face against Airstorm's shoulder while he coaxed her to sit and rest, her pregnant stomach slowing her movements. Sunfoot and Songbird eyed their Clanmates while Beechstripe stared at them with an almost terrified stare. This was his first time seeing the blood and the danger of Clan life. His fear left though when he approached Airstorm and Duskflower, relieved that his friend's mate had survived. Volestar stood towards the back, looking relieved that none of his warriors looked close to joining StarClan.

Talonclaw was the first to realize that Darkshadow wasn't amongst the group of cats.

"Where is Darkshadow?" The medicine cat asked.

"Yes, yes, where is my former apprentice?" Volestar's eyes glanced around before widening. He had pieced it together, but he was one of the few. Featherpaw glanced at Lakesky who wouldn't catch her daughter's stare and the young medicine cat apprentice turned to Dawnpaw who was staring down at her paws. As the silence continued, everyone realized what had happened and Gingereye let out a mournful yowl, Maroonfeather and Orangepelt attempting to comfort their Clanmate. Volestar stared at Lakesky and whispered, "Great StarClan. How…" Volestar's stopped as he struggled to overcome his own grief. He and Darkshadow had shared the bond of mentor and apprentice, but they weren't friends. However, that never meant they weren't incredibly fond of one another. "How did it happen?" No one answered him. "Lakesky?

Lakesky was silent and Airstorm realized that the deputy of JayClan had no words to say regarding the death of her mate and love.

"He died fighting," Waterdrop spoke up suddenly. She had been silent during the greetings between her Clanmates, preferring to hide in the back with Cody. She padded forward and stood next to Lakesky, staring into Volestar's eyes, "He cornered Toby on top of an old Twoleg den. As they were fighting, the den collapsed. Darkshadow killed Toby and left the rogues leaderless. He died to protect us." Waterdrop paused and Airstorm padded up to his sister, pressing his body against her's. They had lost their brother… their friend. "He died a warrior's death, Volestar."

Volestar nodded slowly, "I knew he would."

* * *

A day passed since Darkshadow's death and life went on. For some it was harder. For some it was unbearable.

Volestar grieved for his former apprentice, but he was a leader and a leader could not spend too long mourning the death of one cat, not when he had an entire Clan to care for. He had spoken to Dawnpaw though and apologized for her father's death. The young gray cat had been surprised to receive attention from the Clan leader and even more surprised when he announced that she, along with Flamepaw, would earn their warrior name that night for the bravery and skill they had showed during the battle with the rogues. Their mentors, Airstorm and Lakesky, agreed with his decision.

Talonclaw privately mourned for the son no one knew he had fathered, but his grief wasn't seen by many. Airstorm had stumbled upon the medicine cat the night of Darkshadow's death and heard the tom murmur a prayer to StarClan to watch over his son. Airstorm hadn't wanted to interrupt so he left without getting the poppy seeds for Gingereye. The next morning, however, Talonclaw began focusing his attention to helping Featherpaw overcome her grief. Featherpaw had no one. She had friends, but no one to help her through her depression. Lakesky had Reedtail and her fellow warriors while Dawnpaw slept in between Flamepaw and Dustpaw, the two toms comforting her as she dreamt. Cavepaw too helped Dawnpaw in anyway he could.

Sunfoot and Maroonfeather had helped a lot around the camp since Darkshadow's death. They led patrols when Lakesky couldn't bring herself to and they organized hunting parties. All cats stayed close to the treebridge though. They didn't know if they could trust Scar's words. Sunfoot had even helped Waterdrop and Gingereye by taking Cavepaw and Dustpaw out training the day of Flamepaw and Dawnpaw's warrior ceremonies. Gingereye was the worse though.

She slept in Volestar's den who had given it up to her so that she could mourn her son as well as his brothers and her mate who she had lost previously. The pale ginger cat seemed to have given up hope and she barely talked when a cat asked her a question, not even acknowledging her presence until they pressed her. Airstorm had slept with his mother the night of Darkshadow's death, worrying about her, and he stood over her now, silent. He heard pawsteps behind him and he turned before facing his sleeping mother once more. "I thought you were leading the hunting party."

"Sunfoot offered to take Cavepaw and Dustpaw out for some fighting practice with Reedtail," Waterdrop mewed softly, "He said he would come back with fresh prey for the Clan." There was a moment of silence shared between the two of them. A moment that Waterdrop broke. "This past day has been difficult. More difficult then I could have ever imagined. I still can't believe it. Darkshadow is dead. He was the strongest, the bravest of all of Gingerye's kits."

"He truly was," Airstorm whispered. Darkshadow had been so young. There was so much he hadn't been able to do. He hadn't been around to witness Dawnpaw's warrior ceremony and he would miss Featherpaw when she took on her full name, eventually succeeding Talonclaw as medicine cat. Darkshadow would miss the birth of Airstorm's kits and he would never watch his kin grow up. Darkshadow was the last cat who should have been called to join StarClan.

There was silence again. This time Airstorm broke it.

"Maybe this is our destiny."

"What?"

"Our destiny," Airstorm stared at Waterdrop, seeing the confusion in his sister's eyes, "_Four will take one and make five, making history repeat itself. Thunder will fall on the lake and the Clan of birds will be no more. The end is now_." Airstorm repeated the prophecy that he and his sister knew by heart, the prophecy that surrounded himself, Waterdrop, Darkshadow, Cloudleaf, and in a way, Thunderpaw. The former JayClan apprentice had died for a prophecy he knew nothing about. "Maybe our destiny as the chosen cats is to leave JayClan forever. Maybe that is how we fulfill the prophecy."

"You're mental," Waterdrop whispered and Airstorm continued.

"Think about, Waterdrop. Cloudleaf was one of the chosen cats and she left JayClan to stay with SkyClan past the mountains. I think the only time we will ever see her again is when we are all called to join StarClan together," Airstorm's voice was sad. He missed Cloudleaf terribly. "And then Thunderpaw drowned and now Darkshadow. We are supposed to be these cats who save JayClan, but we aren't doing anything helpful."

"I don't believe so," Waterdrop's voice was soft, "I think our warrior ancestors know what they are doing."

"Do they?"

Waterdrop was saved from answering Airstorm's question by Volestar who entered his den. The gray she-cat dipped her head to her leader and Airstorm followed in suit, "Volestar."

"I am going to hold Flamepaw and Dawnpaw's warrior ceremonies soon," Volestar explained, "Airstorm, you should be with Dawnpaw." Airstorm moved to leave, but Volestar stopped him, "Not yet though. I want to discuss something with both of you." Volestar glanced at Gingereye before turning to leave his den, "Follow me."

Airstorm and Waterdrop obeyed and followed Volestar to the spot underneath HighTree. No other cats were around the tree. Lakesky was by the apprentices' den, grooming Dawnpaw, while Orangepelt groomed her own son, Maroonfeather and Featherpaw looking on with amused eyes. Their amusement didn't soften their grief though. Sunfoot was coming into camp with Cavepaw and Dustpaw, their jaws filled with freshkill. Reedtail was talking to Songbird about something, his eyes flashing to Volestar, before he kept on talking, Songbird nodded her head, listening intently.

Volestar stopped them and began talking once more, "I'm concerned about Gingereye. She has lost so much in such a short amount of time. First Cloudleaf and then Woodstar and then your brothers. She is depressed and unwilling to eat or talk to any cat other then you two. That is why I am asking you to do this."

"Do what?" Airstorm questioned, "You haven't asked us anything yet."

"I want you to ask Gingereye if she would want to move into the elders' den with Songbird for the time being," Volestar explained and Airstorm suddenly knew what Reedtail had been talking to Songbird about. "I think its what would be best, but you two are her kin. I trust your judgment more than my own at the present moment."

"What about Dustpaw?" Waterdrop instantly asked.

"I was thinking of asking Sunfoot to mentor him," Volestar glanced where Sunfoot was talking to the young apprentice, Cavepaw having left to join Featherpaw in watching Flamepaw and Dawnpaw's discomfort. Sunfoot was very fond of Dustpaw and vice versa. Airstorm approved of Volestar's decision. He would have done the same thing if he had been in the position to give Dustpaw a new mentor. "Until Gingereye is ready to return to her duties as a mentor."

"What if she doesn't return to being a warrior?" Waterdrop asked, voicing her concern for her mother.

Volestar bowed his head, "Songbird would help her with her grief. If Gingereye does not want to leave the elders' den then she will be a warrior no longer." Airstorm sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, you two, but time is an enemy we, as warriors, cannot defeat. In seasons to come, you may join the elders in their den." Volestar flicked Airstorm on the shoulder, their amused purring lasting for a heartbeat. Everything was serious once again. "Airstorm, you are free to see Dawnpaw now." Airstorm dipped his head and bounded over to his apprentice. "Waterdrop, there is one other thing I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, Volestar?" Now Waterdrop was really curious. What did her leader want with her personally?

"I want to talk to you about Cody," Waterdrop followed Volestar's gaze to where it rested on her mate who was sitting next to Talonclaw. "He has been sleeping in the elders' den because he has felt unwelcome in the warriors' den. I know several cats distrust him because of his former allegiances. I know you have a lot right now, with Cavepaw and Gingereye, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would talk to some of your Clanmates about learning to trust Cody. They can obey me as their leader, but I cannot change what they feel in their hearts. Perhaps you can." Volestar then walked away from Waterdrop, leaping up to sit on top of HighTree. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please report underneath HighTree for a Clan meeting."

Waterdrop was already there and she walked towards Talonclaw and Cody, sitting next to her mate as Featherpaw joined them a couple of seconds later. Within seconds, every cat in the Clan circled HighTree, Flamepaw and Dawnpaw sitting in the center, Volestar's eyes on the two young cats.

"In the battle with the rogues yesterday, Flamepaw and Dawnpaw showed remarkable bravery and strength and it is time they were made warriors," Volestar leapt down from HighTree so that he was standing in front of the two apprentices, "Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to protect the Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Both cats nodded and Airstorm, who was close to Dawnpaw, saw Beechstripe nodding his head along with them. It wasn't so long ago that the former kittypet was made into a warrior.

"Then I give you your warrior names," Volestar continued, "Flamepaw from now on you will be known as Flameheart. StarClan honors your fierce loyalty to your friends and the warrior code and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan." Flameheart licked Volestar's shoulder before the leader of JayClan turned to face Dawnpaw, "Dawnpaw from now on you will be known as Dawnlight. StarClan honors your love for your family, Clanmates, and Clan and we welcome you as a full warrior of JayClan."

"Flameheart! Dawnlight! Flameheart! Dawnlight!"

Those two names echoed in the camp for the rest of the night and Airstorm wondered if Darkshadow was watching his daughter.

* * *

"How much farther?"

Featherpaw glanced back at her sister and purred in amusement. It was the halfmoon and Talonclaw was taking Featherpaw to the Moonpool, the place where leaders and medicine cats showed tongues with their warrior ancestors. Volestar was still paranoid about the rogues attacking, not trusting Scar's words, so he had asked the newly named Dawnlight to accompany them.

"Not much farther now," Talonclaw meowed as they walked through WindClan's territory. After a couple more minutes, they arrived and Featherpaw entered the ancient area while Talonclaw stayed above ground with Dawnlight. "Now remember, Dawnlight, we will be with StarClan for awhile. You are free to hunt and eat. We will come to you when we have concluded our business here." And with that Talonclaw entered the sacred area, leaving Dawnlight alone.

Heartbeats passed and then longer seconds and then minutes. Dawnlight stretched in boredom. She was tempted to leave and hunt and had gotten to her paws when Talonclaw emerged, Featherpaw following him. Featherpaw had a bounce in her step and as her eyes landed on Dawnlight, she leapt at her sister, purring loudly while Dawnlight stared at her kin with confused dark eyes.

"What is it, Featherpaw? Good dream?"

"No!" Featherpaw purred loudly, getting off her sister, her amber eyes glowing, "And I am no longer Featherpaw." Dawnlight cast a glance at Talonclaw who nodded slowly, his own eyes bright with excitement for his apprentice, "I am now Featherwing." Featherwing's happiness couldn't be controlled and soon Dawnlight found herself purring alongside her sister, "I have my full name."

"Your father would be proud," Talonclaw meowed, flicking Featherwing on her shoulder before turning to Dawnlight, "We should start heading back to camp." Talonclaw led the way, leaving Dawnlight and Featherwing to talk in secret. And there was one thing that Dawnlight wanted to know.

"Did you see him?"

Featherwing cast a glance at Dawnlight and sighed, sobering up, becoming the serious cat she normally was, "You know I can't say anything about my dreams as a medicine cat, Dawnlight. StarClan forbids it."

"Does he… does he look good?"

Featherwing sighed once more and quickened her pace, joining Talonclaw once more, leaving Dawnlight along with her thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know I kind of jumped between character's POVs a bit during this chapter, but I wanted to fully capture the grief felt by JayClan as a whole. Scar, the honorable rogue, will be mentioned more in later chapters. So what did everyone think of Airstorm's feelings towards the prophecy? Is he correct? Are they destined to leave JayClan in order to fulfill their destiny? So far two of the four are gone forever. Or are they? StarClan works in mysterious ways. Who knows what will happen next? Well, I do of course. We are heading close to the ending of the story as of now, but who knows? Maybe my muse will inspire for a total twist.**

**Also, Dawnlight's name was originally Dawnfall, but I decided to change it to Dawnlight as sort of a slight symbol of Darkshadow. Light and dark… ah well. I thought it was creative. So please drop a nice little review and tell me what you lal thought, please. **


End file.
